the sensei and the seito: real deal
by asylem29
Summary: a story that could have never happened...but fits in every nook like a jigsaw puzzle piece...it's enough to be true...ItaXOC,SasuSaku...Chap. 28 is UP!
1. Hanabishis of the Mist

**

* * *

1 Hanabishis of the Mist**

**The Sensei and the Seito**

She was running away….

A girl with black curly hair, that reached her shoulders, had green eyes, and an arrow marked on her shoulder, tired and weak, was trying to run away. She knew so little about her enemies. She knew so little of her powers and abilities.

She saw destruction everywhere. Fire and blood mixed upon scream after scream. She was trying to escape, to get away, away from the ninjas in black. She was only 8 years old! She will not win if she fights. So she will find a way to survive and avenge her family, her friends, her clan…

But before she could escape, she was punched in the stomach, punched in the stomach by a boy, a boy that must have been five years older, only five years older but already a killer, one of the killers of her clan. And the punch he gave her made her unconscious.

And as she fell upon darkness, she felt strong arms catch her…

* * *

"What are you planning to do?" one of the Akatsuki asked Uchiha Itachi, avoiding the red eyes.

Itachi did not answer; he stayed silent until the leader of the Akatsuki came to him.

"Itachi, we have killed the whole clan, why spare this weak girl?" He asked.

"She will be necessary, Kyofu-san." Itachi replied

"How could she be?" Kyofu said.

"I have sensed her chakra to be mixed with the woman's healing chakra and the man's chakra of the element control."

Itachi said matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious, and the others were to dumb to see.

"What! A 'Mikkusu'?" Kyofu asked surprised.

"Is that what they're called?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. But Itachi, if we keep her alive…she might be the reason for our death!" Kyofu pointed out.

"That's why we should keep her and train her as our own. She will be very useful for us." Itachi said. "We'll erase her memory of the killers of her family. Then we'll tell her there was a terrible incident instead."

"if you think this will benefit us…" Kyofu said. "But she will be your responsibility."

"Hn." was Itachi's only reply. Then he started to walk away.

With disapproving looks on their faces, the other Akatsukis followed suit.

"Kyofu-san?" An Akatsuki said

"Yes, Mikazuki." Kyofu replied

"Why did you allow Itachi-san to keep the girl, when she, herself, could be a great threat to us?" Mikazuki asked.

"Itachi has a point. We could use the girl, and I never saw that small a girl in our premises before, this might be an interesting experience." He said

"In other words, you like the small Hanabishi?" she asked.

"You might say that, Mikazuki. And don't be offended that I said that a girl could make our hideout interesting. I understand a woman such as you also has feelings…" Kyofu said

"I'm not offended. I understand. And I was not that young when I came to be an Akatsuki such as of now." Mikazuki said. "And I am also fond of the girl."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Kyofu said as he gave a small smile to his thirteen year old assistant…

"Uggnnhhh…" moaned the small figure on the bed as she woke up.

"You're finally awake…" someone said

"Huh?" She said

"Ohayo, what's you're name? Mine is Kaze." A man, said, smiling, as he was putting a tray on the table beside the girl's bed. The man had glasses and brown slightly messy hair. He had a young face. He must be in his 10's.

Then the man held up some papers. He read something, then…

"Ouch!" Kaze said "awww…man I have a paper cut!" then he smiled again

The girl was silent. She never saw anyone who would _always_ smile, even through pain.

"My name is Hanabishi Mio. Why do you smile?" She said sitting up.

"Huh? I smile because it's better for the muscles and it would be harder for others to read my face." Kaze replied

"Kaze? That means 'wind' right?" Mio asked.

"Hai… so…tell me, Mio-san why is your name 'Mio'?" He asked this time

"Because my mother wanted to name me 'Miyori' for 'relative', but then she decided for 'Miyo' but my father wanted my name to be more unique, so they agreed on 'Mio' and that's how I was named." She replied. "And call me Mio, only"

"Ok, you have a nice name, MIO, me, I had my name because I was born at the wind region." Kaze said. "And I'm quick on my feet. Oh! Forgive my manners. I didn't let you eat first! Here have some rice balls!"

"Arigato go sai masu…" Mio replied

As she ate, she looked around the room; it looked like a healing room of some sort. 4 stone walls surrounded them.

"Ne… Kaze-san, why are you so kind to me and where are we?" Mio asked making sure there were no food left in her mouth.

"I'm kind because it's in my nature, and we are at a place we should not speak. Try speaking to Kyofu-san." He replied.

"What happened? How did you find me?" once again the girl asked.

"Itachi-san found you and brought you here. I dunno what happened so ask Itachi…Oh! It's already 9am! Sorry if I have to leave but it's time for me to train." Kaze said. "I'm really sorry Mio; I'll try to talk to you later! Oh and call me Kaze!"

And with that he left.

And after a few minutes of finishing the rice balls, someone entered.

"Ohayo go sai masu, Hanabishi-san! How are you doing?" A girl in black robes said. The girl was very pretty, in fact beautiful. She had black-brownish hair that reaches past her shoulders. She had eyes that sparkle, but very deep.

"Ohayo, may I know your name?" Mio asked smiling at the beautiful stranger. She felt all hanyan at the presence of this girl who obviously isn't all evil.

"My name is Mikazuki. I'm here to bring you to Kyofu-san. He asks for your presence. What' your name?" Mikazuki replied.

"My name is Mio. You're very beautiful!" The girl just can't stop feeling all hanyan!

Then in one swift second, Mikazuki had Mio in a tight embrace.

"Awww….. Cute, nice and _very _observant!" Mikazuki said.

"He, he, he…. Mikazuki-san, air, hehe, air…" Mio said. Barely

"Oh, oh. Hehe sorry about that…." Mikazuki said as a big anime sweat drop was on her head.

"Oh and call me Mikazuki-chan, ok? Now let's got to Kyofu-san!"

"Hai!" Mio said

* * *

Knock, Knock!

"Enter." Kyofu said as the door opened to reveal the girl and his assistant.

"Ohayo go sai masu, Kyofu-san. I brought the girl." Mikazuki said as she and Mio bowed.

"Arigato, Mikazuki." Kyofu said. "Let me see her."

"Her full name is Hanabishi Mio." Mikazuki said

"What a very nice name." Kyofu said.

As Mio came from behind Mikazuki, a small blush formed on her face.

Kyofu-san had a nice young, smiling face. He had a scar across his face and his hair was of the color of the sun.

"You are of the Hanabishi clan, correct?" Kyofu asked

Mio nodded avoiding his eyes, which caused Mikazuki to smile a small smile. Mikazuki was now standing or much more specific, leaning on the wall. She had somebody beside her, but this someone, Mio could not see. For this someone is standing in the shadows. But before turning back to the leader of the Akatsuki, she had a long last look of that someone. And she swore that she saw a small hint of red.

"Tell me, what are your abilities?" Kyofu asked.

And Mio being the innocent child that she is, answered.

"I once healed my friend when she tripped and got a scratch. I once controlled the water from spilling and I made the ground crack when I was mad. I haven't tried fire yet, but I made the wind stronger when it was hot." Mio told him.

"My okaasan and otosan told me I was the only one in my clan who could control the elements and heal injuries or diseases."

"Ohh… So you're a 'Mikkusu"!" Kyofu said

"Hai…" Mio said. "Speaking of my clan, what happened? Why am I here? Where are my parents?"

Mio asked so many questions suddenly, remembering her curiosity.

"We don't know what exactly happened, Mio-san, but we found you unconscious and injured near burned ruins of what could have been the Hanabishi clan's houses. We guessed that there was a fire, but we also smelled blood. There could have been a raid or killings. We took you with us to heal your wounds. And as of your parents, we did not find other Hanabishi alive." Kyofu explained with slight compassion. "We are truly sorry. You were lucky we were passing by."

Tears forming in her eye, Mio asked the last of her questions. "Where am I?"

You're at our hideout, the Akatsuki hideout. We live here as to not be easily killed or found by enemies." Kyofu said as he observed the girl to be holding back the tears, upon figuring out the reason of her being at the stone building.

"Kyofu-san may I stay here?" Mio asked, her tears now beginning to fall as she bowed her head.

"You may, Mio-san". Kyofu replied.

Mio raised her head, revealing her face with tears rolling down her cheeks but still a smile on her face.

"Arigato…" and with that Mio then sobbed and sobbed as would any child, when they cry because of loss, a great loss.

No one in the room smiled or made a sound. Not Kyofu, who now has his hand on the girl's shoulder, not Mikazuki who was leaning on the wall with an expressionless face, not even the unknown figure in the shadows that now has onyx eyes instead of blood red…

* * *

The next few days, Mio became quieter and she knew more of the Akatsuki. Some ignored her, some eyed her, some were kind to her, and some would talk to her but still be serious, and some from the moment they found her, wanted to kill her. But she was kept alive because of Kyofu's orders and Itachi's secret protection.

She knew more of the place and she was now used to the stone hallways and to the other shinobis, her new room and to Mikazuki's and Kaze's constant visiting. But still, she hasn't met Uchiha Itachi, her secret protector. She would sometimes sense chakra but before she can be sure, it would disappear, and she would think it to be just her imagination.

She would train outside and practice so little ninjutsus and taijutsus. Then concentrate on her abilities.

She would try to control water and its movement, she would crack the ground, control the wind direction, but never trained with fire, fearing that she would burn the surrounding forest. She would sometimes control it with her hands but sometimes only with her mind. And the watching Uchiha would be amazed at the power, but he feels also frustration, frustration because his Sharingan would not be able to copy such techniques. But still the little kunoichi did not know the proper way of using her abilities that she would still be easily beaten by Itachi and his speed and his Sharingan.

So then he decided to be known to the kunoichi…

"You're still weak." He said jumping off the tree he was standing on.

Mio startled, threw a kunai at the speaker behind her, but the kunai Itachi easily dodged.

"_So fast!"_ she thought.

"Oh, sumimasen." She said blushing for her mistake and the handsome boy standing before her.

The boy had slightly longer hair then hers, tied in a ponytail. His hair was black, and looked soft. His face, young and white. But his eyes were a beautiful color of vermillion. _Blood red… _

"Hn" Itachi's only reply as he walked towards her, closer and closer, until Mio felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Learn to be stronger, faster and wiser, that way, you won't get killed." He whispered in her ear.

As he was walking away from the frozen girl, he felt a soft tug of his cloak.

"Teach me. Please teach me… I want to be strong like you, _sensei._" She said sensing the strong chakra.

Itachi was silent. No one asked for his help. No one asked him to be their sensei. No one even touched him.

Why would he agree to such a request?

"No." He plainly replied and walked away.

Mio, silent, surprised and embarrassed, stared after the boy. She then decided to train better and become stronger than the ignorant boy who was _inches_ taller than her.

"_He should know that I don't easily give up."_ She thought a wide smile on her face.

* * *

She came back in after two hours of training. She then decided to go to the kitchens to eat. But then she came to her room instead and as her hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up an hour later, she found a tray on the table beside her bed. On the tray there was hot soup and a piece of bread. She then began eating and when she moved the bowl of the soup, she found a note under it.

The note said **"Train with me tomorrow, same time and place."**

This made her smile.

"Looking forward to it, _sensei._" She whispered and continued eating.

What she didn't know, a certain 13 year old shinobi was outside her window listening to her answer, with a smirk on his face.

"Sensei…" he whispered.

* * *

"Mikazuki-chan, do you know anyone here who might be 13 years old, red eyes?" Mio asked Mikazuki the next day.

"Ooohh…'him'. Why do you have a crush on him?" Mikazuki said smiling, actually more of an evil grin…

"N-no!" Mio replied, now blushing a great shade of red that made Mikazuki laugh.

"Why then?" Mikazuki asked, now enjoying the fact that she was making Mio Hanabishi blush.

"Please just tell me his name…" Mio pleaded.

"OK, ok… his name is Uchiha Itachi…" Mikazuki replied

"_**Itachi!" **_


	2. Oniisan

**2 Oniisan**

"Itachi!"

"Why? Do you kind-of know him?" Mikazuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't think so, but the name rings a bell. Like something that my mother once told me but I didn't really listen to. Yeah something like that. But I don't know why." Mio said

"Maybe that Itachi was somebody else…" Mikazuki pointed out.

"Maybe…But you might just not know…" Mio said trailing off.

"Well I'm off, need to train." Mio said '"Ja Ne!"

"Sayonara, Mio!" Mikazuki said, returning the goodbye.

* * *

It was a little breezy outside, nice weather for a little training. Mio was sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky, observing the cloud and its shapes, the birds flying by, and the rustling leaves of the trees.

Yes, everything was perfect…

"This is something I would never give up!" Mio said appreciating the surrounding nature.

"Oi." Someone suddenly said.

"You came!" Mio shouted, standing up.

"An Uchiha never backs out from his word." Itachi plainly said to the smiling little kunoichi.

"Where should we start?" Mio asked her sensei.

"We start with weapons." Came the plain answer from the Uchiha.

"Why weapons?" Asked the curious seito.

"Because if a weapon is something you can throw or wield, if you don't have anymore chakra for genjutsus or ninjutsus, and not enough energy or stamina for taijutsus."

Moments silence…

"What's your weapon of choice?" Sensei asks seito.

"An arrow." Mio answered.

"An arrow?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, an arrow. It is the Hanabishi clan symbol and specialty. We have a great understanding of it. The feather of the bird helps the arrow to fly in any direction of the _wind_, while the body is strong and sturdy like of the _earth_, its swift and graceful movement is like of the _water'_s flow, and the pain inflicted on the enemy is like the power of the _fire_." The kunoichi explained the ways of her clan.

"I really didn't need such a long explanation. We only waste time. As of your weapon, talk to Kyofu-san for any arrows. For what I know, he has loads." Itachi said "Let's start with taijutsu."

"Hai." Mio agreed.

Itachi made Mio begin with her fighting stance. Seeing that it was improper, he taught her how it should be, and he taught her extra on how she can still stand straight recovering from a slight miss from an opponent, how she can be more prepared to dodge attacks, and how she can attack sneakily and how she can inflict serious damage. Itachi tried a few attacks on her to see if she can learn fast. She dodged a lot, but not all. She made damage, but minor injuries were made. Was she holding back?

"To inflict serious damage you must not have second thoughts of attacking, because that way your opponent might have a larger chance of surviving and return a much stronger blow at you." Itachi told her.

"Hai." Mio said already breathing hard of exhaustion.

The two continued with taijutsu until Itachi asked is student of her ninjutsu skills.

"Do you know any ninjutsus?" Itachi asked the girl.

"Yes but only a few." The seito replied to her sensei.

"What ninjutsus?" Itachi asked, probing deeper.

"Mirror-cage-no jutsu, Mesubunshin-no-jutsu, and a jutsu where I change my form…"Mio said.

"Those are all genjutsus…"Itachi said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh!" Mio said, blushing. "Sumimasen didn't know. I was not trained of it; I was only thought how to control my ability. Sumimasen, sensei." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Since I am from the fire region, I may only be able to teach you fire or earth jutsus." Itachi said. "But as I copy more I may be able to teach you more as well…"

Seeing the relieved face of the kunoichi because they won't be able to perform any more jutsus, reminded him of the last important thing that they both have in common.

"Let's deal with our bloodline limits." Itachi suggested.

"What?" Mio asked in surprise, caught off-guard.

"BLOOD-LINE-LIMITS" Itachi impatiently said. He didn't want to repeat himself.

Mio, the obedient seito that she is, who didn't want to disappoint her sensei, agreed.

She concentrated her chakra to her hands and head, while Itachi only watched. He had his sharingan on the whole time.

"Good, you have perfect chakra control." Itachi said.

"Arigato…" Mio barely said. Even though they did not perform any more jutsus, she was still tired. She wasn't used to using her limit often and she never trained taijutsu for as long as an hour. She was breathing hard.

Itachi noticed this but did not say a word. He was determined to see the kunoichi's technique.

"I'm ready." Mio finally said.

And they began. First, Mio controlled a few tree branches to charge at Itachi, but he merely dodged the 'twigs', because of his speed. Then she tried raising the ground that Itachi was standing on to imbalance him. But it was no good, he was too fast. It was experience killer versus inexperienced kunoichi, and the kunoichi was losing, bad. When Itachi attacked, she made a wind or to be more specific, a tornado barrier, for her defense. But Itachi with his ability to predict the opponent's movement saw through it and already came to close.

Now, green orbs looked up to vermillion ones and the owner of the emerald eyes was starting to loose all grasps of consciousness. She was falling asleep, with the help of the Mangekyou sharingan. Before she fell to eternal darkness,

She felt strong arms catch her…

* * *

Itachi made the kunoichi sleep into his arms. He felt pity for the girl. What? He felt pity? Yes, pity. She was still too weak and inexperienced. Too much was their training. She was too tired to continue, so he let her sleep.

He carried the girl into the building, up the stairs, past all the people, and into her room. He layed her on her bed. Then he looked at her peaceful face, sleeping like a baby.

He observed the room. Clean and organized enough for his liking. Then he saw her table, full of papers. He looked at the papers, and on the papers were drawings of people. Mikazuki was labeled 'oneesan', Kyofu-san labeled 'otosan' and Kaze was labeled 'bestfriend'. Then he saw a picture who he figured out was the girl's parents. The mother had blue eyes, long straight black hair, while the father had green eyes and slightly curly hair which was short.

"The Hanabishis…" He whispered…

Then he saw the last drawing, a drawing of him. His eyes were caught well and his hair and structure. The girl had talent, more than any of his fan girls in Konoha. His name was written and beside it was a label. He was labeled 'oniisan'.

"Oniisan?" he whispered, remembering his little brother.

"Do you like what I drew?" a small voice suddenly said.

"Go back to sleep…" Itachi told her still his back facing her.

When he finally turned around he saw the girl back to sleep, her face still peaceful. He came closer to her. He gently brushed off some hair covering the tame face. He could hear the soft inhales and exhales of the sleeping kunoichi. He came closer to her ear.

"Would you be my imoto?" He whispered to her ear.

Then he stood erect and turned for the door. When he was about to exit, he turned around for a last look, and there on the face of the kunoichi, was a small smile.

When he was finally outside, a small smile that seldom reached his lips was on his face.

"Onii-san…" he whispered once again, liking the idea of an imoto…

* * *

The next few weeks, every morning of the same time and place, two people would be seen on the training grounds of the Akatsuki hideout. Throwing kunais, shurikens, senbon needles, shooting arrows, and clashing katanas. There would also be chakra illuminating, fast black blurs, upturned earth, wet, muddy spots, broken branches and sometimes, destroyed

walls.

"Kyofu-san those two are getting along well." Mikazuki told her sensei.

"Yes, very much. I suppose they made the bonds of siblings?" Kyofu said

"Yes, I hear Mio addressing Itachi-san as 'oniisan''." Mikazuki replied.

"I suppose, the kunoichi must never learn the truth, the truth that we, her new family, killed her clan and her 'oniisan' killed both her parents." Kyofu said.

"She shall never now." Mikazuki whispered. "But what if the genjutsu suddenly breaks?"

"It shall never break." Kyofu told her. "The genjutsu can only be broken if Mio will meet a person of her past, but I doubt it. Thanks to our genjutsu master."

"Please don't remind me of that 15 year old freak!" Mikazuki exclaimed.

"Why don't you like Kaze-san?" Kyofu asked.

"He won't give candy! That jerk! He only gives it to his patients!" Mikazuki probably shrieked. "That and he's a show-off!"

Kyofu merely laughed…

* * *

At that same moment, Kaze almost choked on his food.

"Kaze, daijobu desu ka!" Mio, who suddenly came in the dining room for a short snack, asked the blue shinobi.

Mio gave Kaze a glass of water and sat down beside him.

"Daijobu, Mio. No worries! Somebody must be thinking about me! But since I choked, it must be something bad about me!" Kaze said standing up to get another glass of water. Yep, still smiling!

"_What a clueless guy…"_ Mio thought as a big anime sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"Sometimes, I think he's crazy! A loon! A crackpot!" someone said across Mio. "But when he's at the battlefield, he's this strong, scary guy! Sheesh!"

The guy was a little older than Itachi and he looks a lot like a shark. He was wearing a black cloak and he had small beady eyes. But as an Akatsuki, Mio learned to never underestimate the opponent or anyone.

"HI, what's your name?" Mio asked with a smile.

"Kisame. What's yours, kid?" Replied the shark-man.

"Heh, Mio. Pleased to meet you!" she said, still smiling. (A/N: Did Kaze suddenly rub on her?)

"Pleased to meet yo too, kid. Mind a little thumb war?" He offered.

"No, not at all!" She said, still smiling… and they started playing.


	3. years later

**3 Years Later**

"Nyaaahhhh! I over slept! Kyofu-san is going to kill me! I missed another mission!" said a panic-stricken girl as she woke up to see her clock an hour after 6am.

As a girl of 13, Hanabishi Mio is now an over sleeper, because of constant night training. She practices archery skills, genjutsus, taijutsus, so little ninjutsus, and her _abilities._ She had the same green eyes, the mark of an arrow on her left soldier and her black curly hair, only it was a lot longer. She put on a black shirt with long sleeves and just plain black pants. She tied her forehead protector on her neck.

"I am gonna get butchered!" Mio shouted.

And since the room was a little messy, she tried to clean up. She picked papers and litter. But since she was in a hurry, she didn't notice her arrow bag under the papers and she tripped over it which made a loud 'thud!'

* * *

"**Thud!"**

"She's awake…" Mikazuki said.

"Finally! I had a feeling that she's gonna miss the mission again. Good thing she woke up early!" said a still smiling Kaze.

This made Mikazuki laugh…

"Huh? What's so funny?" Kaze asked in wonder, but still smiling!

"We told her that the mission that the mission was an hour from now. So she must think she's pretty late! Kyofu-san figured that if we tell her the real time she would over sleep an hour later _again_. So he told her the real time was two hours before the actual time!" Mikazuki said and then laughed again.

"Kyofu-san is very clever!" Kaze pointed out, still smiling.

"No. I think it was Itachi-san's idea." Mikazuki said, correcting Kaze.

"What? Are you sure?" Kaze said not believing his ears.

"Yep!"

"Why?" Kaze asked in wonder.

"I think Itachi-san knew more of his seito that he predicted her actions and also the fact that Mio often over sleeps." Mikazuki said.

"Hmmmm….I never expected Itachi-san to be what he is right now." Kaze said, still smiling but now rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, me too! I thought he'd be a cold-hearted, power-hungry man."

"He is still power-hungry, but he shows so little signs of cold-heartedness." Kaze explained.

"Especially towards his imoto." Mikazuki said.

"Imoto? They're related?" Kaze asked.

"Iie. That's what Itachi-san calls her, I think, and Mio calls him oniisan." Mikazuki told him.

"Mio has changed a lot from before, hasn't she?" Kaze asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, starting with the hair. I don't think it's curly, I think it's wavy. And she doesn't care what she looks like. I mean she puts on any old shirt, and pants and she's done!" Mikazuki said, agreeing with Kaze.

"And she doesn't show much emotion anymore…" Kaze said (it's a miracle!) seriously "and she acts like a boy more than a girl."

"Yeah, the only person who she shows her true emotions is her sensei…" Mikazuki said.

"How sweet!" Kaze said turning back into his cheery self.

"Speaking of sweet, hand me some chocolate!" Mikazuki demanded, bringing out one of her kunais.

"Ok, ok! Here! Man, I was saving that for Mio!" Kaze said handing Mikazuki the candy.

"You always give it to others! You seldom give me anything!" Mikazuki argued

"I give it to my patients! It's not my problem if you're not one of them!" Kaze said uh-huh, still smiling.

Moments silence…

"Don't you like Itachi-san Mikazuki-chan?" Kaze suddenly asked.

"What! N-no!" Mikazuki said now blushing a mad shade of red " I'm a professional kunoichi! We professionals don't show emotions or feelings and we don't fall in love!"

"Oh. Ok. I was just making sure. I mean you're the same age as him and he is strong, and handsome. Why not ask somebody who always stare at him if she likes him, huh?" Kaze said walking away.

"Kaze-baka-san!" Mikazuki shouted at him but Kaze, finding it funny just laughed.

And somewhere at the training grounds, Itachi sneezed.

* * *

"Are you sick, nii-san?" Mio stopped to ask.

"No. Let's continue." Itachi said.

"Hai." Mio answered.

They resumed fighting stances and continued sparring.

* * *

Mio finding out she was still one hour early for the mission was in a _very _bad mood. As she walked in the halls, and as she ate in the dining hall, she was in a bad mood, that's why everyone avoided eye contact and others were just plain scared. Being trained by Uchiha Itachi can give you a name in Akatsuki. Currently, she's called **'The Green-Eyed Monster'**, especially when she's mad. Only when she got outside, and saw her 'oniisan', was when her nerves started cooling down.

* * *

"Oniisan, do you know any information about our mission?" Mio asked, as three shurikens started flying towards her direction. It hit her, but at the same moment she disappeared in a cloud of mist…

_A bunshin!_

Itachi was silent, still concentrating on the fight. He saw a blur pass by. He threw a few kunais. But what it hit, still a bunshin. Then someone suddenly came up behind him. She threw a punch at him, but he waited for the clenched fist to be only a few centimeters away, before disappearing in a black blur. He was still to fast…

"C'mon onii-san, if you think I can't handle it, then you're wrong! I'm as good as any boy or shinobi! C'mon nii-san, tell me?" The girl pleaded for access to the information of the upcoming mission.

"What are you talking about! If you're reliable as you say you are, you should know why I may not tell you…" Itachi said.

"Why then!" Mio shouted, still very stubborn, at Itachi who performed a fire jutsu, called 'Flaming Fist no jutsu'.

After many exchanges of attacks and weapons, they stopped to rest. And when the both of them had their feet firm on the ground, did Itachi only speak.

"Because someone could be spying on us this very moment, and our exchange of information may bring the failure of it." Itachi said leaving Mio with a big problem to solve her big mistake of not thinking things through.

When they sat down on the ground, they felt relaxed. The sky was perfect, not too sunny, and a little cloudy, it was breezy and the birds' song could be heard, the grass was a little moist because of the dew. Everything was perfect.

"Onii-san," Mio whispered.

"Hn." Itachi replied, his eyes now onyx in color.

"Why do you trust me?" Mio asked for no reason at all

For a moment, they were both silent. They listened to the morning breeze, singing birds, and rustling leaves.

"Because of your eyes…"Itachi finally said.

"My eyes?" Mio asked confused.

"They can be easily read," Itachi said "but only if you look in a lot deeper…"

Mio didn't say a word. She didn't blush, she didn't shuffle, she didn't tremble, and her heart didn't flutter. She would never feel feelings of 'love-love' for this boy. She only looked up to him as a sensei, an onii-san. Never someone she could marry. In fact, she may never feel any feelings of 'love-love' for a boy, she's acting too much of a boy herself…

"I also trust you because you're not like others. I feel comfortable with you. You never act like other girls back where I used to live. They act stupid. They don't act, what could I call it, 'civilized'." Itachi said with no regrets at all. "But why do you trust me? I'm stronger than you; I could kill you anytime I wish."

"I don't know really. It's just that I feel like I knew you for a long time, like we were destined to meet for something, I don't quite understand…" Mio said, moving a little closer to Itachi.

"_You don't know the half of it…_" Itachi thought (A/N: But why? You'll find out later in the story… (o.0)

Moments silence….

"Can I sleep on you?" Mio asked.

"Hn"

Taking that as a 'yes', Mio laid her head on Itachi's thigh, (A/N: Itachi is sitting in an 'Indian Sit' position) while Itachi just let her.

Before completely falling asleep, "Did you ever have an imoto or ototo before you came here?" Mio asked.

"Would you mind if I won't tell you the complete story?" Itachi whispered, now caressing her hair.

Mio shook her head and her eyes now closed.

"I killed my clan, but I spared my ototo to see if he would be stronger than me…" He whispered.

Mio didn't ask any questions. If her onii-san did something, there would be a reason, she never doubted him. She didn't care that Itachi would be able to kill his family, but she felt a slight shock, who wouldn't? But as was said, she didn't care.

"I still trust you…" She whispered, and cannot resist the urge to sleep, she just let go of the present and went to her dreamland…

Itachi was silent. Leaves rustling, wind blowing, the wavy hair of the girl following the direction of the wind and he noticed her eyelashes were quite long. Even though Mio didn't care of her appearance, she still looked fine, for a girl.

He turned his eyes back to the vermillion colored Mangekyou Sharingan. He stared at the sleeping girl…

His face came closer to her face. He could now hear the heavy breathing of the girl. He could probably count all of the hair of her eyelashes…

He kissed her on the forehead…

"Imoto…" He whispered "sleep well…"

* * *

When Mio woke up, she was back in her room. She still had fifteen minutes before she has to go to Kyofu-san. She rubbed her eyes in a most unique way, she rubbed her eyes like how a cat would do it, and also like a cat she would sleep most of the day. She doesn't know why, but she remembered her mother telling her that her okaasan had once owned a cat when she was pregnant with her. As she thought about it, she could remember all the memories she had starting from when she could start remembering, but when she was seven years of age, there were patches. There were blanks. She didn't know why. But she still tries to remember, but it was no use! She just couldn't remember.

She looked at the clock, 5 minutes already passed.

"Time to go…" She mumbled, getting off the bed, with a little headache.

She went out of her room and closed the door, and made her way to Kyofu-san's office.

* * *

Knock, Knock!

"Confirm your identity."

"Hanabishi Mio, 122992"

"Ame Mikazuki, 061792"

"Uchiha Itachi, 0609"

"Enter"

3 figures entered the stone room, all wearing black, all wearing expressionless faces, all serious for the mission. Mio, Mikazuki, and Itachi were assigned the on the same mission. But only Itachi knew the real details.

"Make yourselves comfortable…" Kyofu offered

Mikazuki leaned o the wall and Mio leaned beside her. Itachi, still has his Sharingan on, stood in the shadows just as before. The three of them waited for their assignments.

"Ok, seeing that you're all comfy, I'll start." Kyofu said.

Still everyone was quiet.

"Hanabishi, Uchiha, Mikazuki," Kyofu started "your mission is to go undercover…"

Everyone raised their heads, suddenly their attentions pulled into Kyofu's words.

"in Konohagakure…" He finished

Itachi's eyes widened, he did not know of this part of the mission. What he knew was of the undercover mission, not the location.

"_Of all places…" _Itachi thought

"But Kyofu-san, an Uchiha can never go unnoticed in such a place." Mikazuki pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but we will need Itachi's abilities for this mission." Kyofu reasoned.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why we should go under cover in such a place?" Mio asked, wondering of her first time in hometown of her sensei…

"You will go undercover to gather information of the Kyuubi," Kyofu began "and steal the scroll with the forbidden techniques in scripted in it."

Mio eyes widened, she never thought she'd be included in a mission considering the Kyuubi…


	4. kimi wa hitori jyanai

**4 Kimi wa Hitori Jyanai (**A/N: This is going to be a long one!)

"Kyuubi?" Mikazuki said surprised.

"Yes, that's why we need the Uchiha's Sharingan, to be more accurate and _successful_…" Kyofu explained looking at his seito who still had her eyebrow up.

"Uh-huh…" She said sarcastically, also rolling her eyes.

"You are right, Kyofu-san, but Itachi-kun is known there, and I bet the authority would like his head on a stick…" Mio said.

All the while that the three argued, Itachi just remained silent sometimes a smirk appeared, but only if a reason from Kyofu for Itachi to come would leave the girls speechless. Then at long last, they agreed. But it was to Itachi's decision…

"Itachi should dye his hair…" Mikazuki said smirking, knowing that she was making the Uchiha very irritated…

"And, he shouldn't use his Sharingan…" Mio said receiving a small glare from Itachi and a confused look from Kyofu.

"_How is the mission to be successful if he won't use his sharingan!"_ Kyofu thought.

Noticing the glare from Itachi, Mio continued her sentence, "…_much_." And the glare started to disappear.

"Now this is gonna be an interesting mission, I wish I could be there, really I do, and I'd do anything to see Uchiha Itachi change his appearance!" Kyofu said excitedly, receiving a glare from the prodigy.

"And he shouldn't also show himself much in public, someone might recognize the Uchiha traits or worse _him_." Mio said.

Everyone silent, also thinking about how this would be a good idea.

"And as for the scrolls, just do what you can to get it in your possession. I'm giving you three, six weeks." Kyofu said.

"Hai." All of them said.

"You may go now to get prepared. You will be leaving for the mission in three hours." Kyofu bade goodbye.

As Mio and Itachi went out to get ready, Mikazuki stayed behind to talk to her sensei. She waited for Mio to close the door, before she talks. Then the door creaked as it closes, and then Mikazuki heard the soft click that she was longing for.

"What is it that is bothering my seito's mind?" Kyofu said untying the long golden locks that was his hair.

"Hmmm…." Mikazuki leaned on the wall as she thought more of what she was going to say.

Kyofu's hair dropped to the sides of his face, acting as a golden frame of a handsome portrait that could launch millions of ships... She looked into her sensei's blue eyes that sparkled much more than all the oceans ever could. Mikazuki blushed a soft shade of pink that was barely noticeable. But Kyofu could never be the leader of such killers if he couldn't be an observant shinobi. He saw the blush that formed itself on the kunoichi's cheeks, and because of this he smiled.

"Do you wish to tell me something, Mikazuki?" Kyofu asked.

Moments silence…

"Mikazu-"Kyofu started to say, but then the kunoichi closed her eyes tight and…

"Watashi wa anata ashiteru masu, Kyofu-_kun_!" Mikazuki said, still her eyes closed.

There was a deafening silence in the room.

"_Please, don't laugh or hate me!"_ Mikazuki thought as she relaxed the tight close of her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kyofu in front of her, which made her give out a small 'Ah!'

Kyofu cupped Mikazuki's face and held it up to make them face each other. He stared into the girl's sparkling eyes, as this eyes looked somewhere else, avoiding the deep blue sparkling ocean that was his.

"I'm really sorry…" He whispered

Kyofu saw the tears forming in the girl's eyes. Then she embraced him.

There was silence at first, and then Kyofu hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. For me, you are only my own imoto." He whispered while Mikazuki cried silently on his shoulder.

"There can never be anything more?" She hopefully asked.

"Sumimasen…" He said.

"It's ok, I understand." She whispered, understanding that her sensei was older than her, and that she could just be a mere imoto to him. But what she doesn't know, his imoto was the most important person for him.

(A/N: Hey there readers! Take note: Big Revelation: Kyofu-san is 23 YEARS OLD!(o.0)

She broke away from the embrace and wiped away the tears, and smiled. _"_I'll be leaving now_, onii-san!"_ She said.

Kyofu nodded and smiled as well and made distance between him and Mikazuki, hoping that nothing would ever change.

Mikazuki went for the door and opened it, but before she could go,

"I'll be waiting for your return!" Kyofu said, tying his hair.

"Hm. Me too." Mikazuki smiled and said her voice full of emotion that was reserved for _her_ onii-san.

When she went out, somebody was standing beside the door. They looked in to each other's eyes in silence.

"Kimi wa hitori jyanai…" Mio said her eyes, sincere, looking into the eyes of the other kunoichi. (You're not alone…)

The 18 year old smiled and embraced the kunoichi who was 5 years younger.

"Arigato go sai masu." She whispered as Mio embraced her back. "I'm glad."

* * *

After packing, Mio went to the healing room to say her goodbyes to Kaze. She knocked at the door, and after receiving the usual permission, she went in. She found Kaze looking at a picture. She walked to the 20 year old, and looked over his shoulder. The picture he was looking at was of a very pretty girl in black Akatsuki robes. The girl had chocolate-colored hair and had violet eyes, those were always so sincere. And at the background, Mio recognized her favorite tree, the tree where she always rest and the tree that she admires, a cherry tree.

"Who is she?" Mio asked.

"Her name is Leza." Kaze said somberly. "She is the reason I smile…"

"Then she really, really must be important…" Mio guessed, a big anime sweatdrop appearing on her head.

"She is, without her, you wouldn't be able to get chocolate from me, everyday." He said (A/N: Everyday? Chocolate!)

"Can you tell me how you and her, met?"

"Ok, oh yeah, here's your daily chocolatey bargain." He said handing Mio, homemade chocolate.

"Yay!" Mio rejoiced at the sight of her favorite sweet. "Please, don't mind me, start telling the story."

"sigh ok, Leza and I joined the Akatsuki, seven years ago. Her reason was to be powerful enough to defeat the giant lizard that destroyed our village. My reason, to make sure she was ok. We were not accepted easily, we were tested and fortunately, we were able to reach all required levels. We were trained under, Kyofu-san himself, and he seldom does that, ask Mikazuki-chan. And after a year of training we received our first mission." Kaze told her, but stopped, to try to recall the exact details, for the chocolate-munching, kunoichi.

Kaze continued, "There was news that the Akatsuki hideout had been spotted by two Sand Nins and they planned to attack. So we went after the two, planning to assassinate them, so that their village would not get such information. Leza and I fought them when we already located them; we won the battle and completed our mission.

We have killed the two Sand Nins, but what we didn't know was that one of them was still able to throw a kunai. It was aimed for me. I could not move my body, it would not respond to my request. Leza already warned me, and told me to 'look out.' and 'get out of the way.', but I still wasn't able to move. I was expecting the impact of the kunai to my heart; I was prepared to die in a mission. I closed my eyes waiting for it, and then it never came. When I opened my eyes there she was in front of me, and with the kunai stabbing her heart.

She collapsed and I caught her. Her face was like it always was, color of the porcelain and looked younger than a new born baby. I cried and I couldn't smile. I was loosing the only person ever really loved and there was nothing I could do!

I felt guilt, regret, shock and fright. I should have tried my best to protect her. Now because of my foolishness, I lost her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Kaze…" Leza whispered

"Shhhh….don't speak" Kaze said tears rolling down his face.

"No…Don't cry. I don't want to see you crying. I don't want you sad. I want you to always be happy. I want you to smile." Leza said "I want you to smile and spread that smile, and that smile will make others happy. Please make people happy for me…"

"I will….." Kaze barely said, now crying.

"I'm so sorry..." Leza whispered, as she lost her grip on life and fell in the pit of mystery, a place we do not know of, a place that we do not want to exist. But as thing may be, may be what they should be.

"Leza!" Kaze shouted as he hugged the lifeless body of a beautiful and kind woman.

"Leza I will do as you want me to do…I will not fail you." He whispered.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

All the while that Kaze told his story, was the first time that Mio ever saw his face without a smile, not a wide, big one, not even a small one. Mio was silent even Kaze was with his silly ways out of the way.

Mio put her hand on his shoulder, and she whispered…

"Kimi wa hitori jyanai, Kaze."

Then Kaze looked at her with the sincerest of eyes, and smiled. And as eyes met with deep understanding and thought, Kaze said, "Want another bar of chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" Mio said.

"Is this the way you want other people to be happy?" Mio asked.

"Huh?" Kaze asked.

"You know, you give out chocolate to those who asks or your patients," Mio said "and the chocolate you give out are the same color as Leza-san's hair."

Kaze smiled the more common smile that everyone knew. Even Leza…

* * *

Mio dressed herself in a black long sleeve shirt and turtle neck. She wore her old maong pants (or jeans), she tied her holster to her right thigh and she tied her forehead protector, with the symbol of the mist with a slash, on her neck. She wore her black cloak and lastly she swung the arrow bag over her head and then she carried her bow and had a last look on her room. She was gonna miss its hominess and comfort. Before closing the door she got her bag and finally locked the doors to her sanctuary.

Mio went out to the hideout exit and there met, Mikazuki, who was also wearing the black cloak and she wore her forehead protector.

"Itachi-san said, he's gonna meet us there." Mikazuki said.

"Ok." Mio said. ""Well then, shall we go?"

"Yeah…"

They had a long last look of the place behind them and silently swore to themselves that whatever it takes, they would find a way back home, a way back home to _family…_

* * *

"I can't believe it! He assigned us to be partners and he doesn't include me in this mission!" Kisame said outraged at the decision.

"Your abilities ar not needed. Only I and the other two will be necessary." Itachi said.

"Shit! I can't believe this! And the mission is in Konoha too!" Kisame said

"Don't swear, shark boy…" Itachi said, sending an evil glare. _"I hope no kids are reading this part of the story"_ he thought.

"What did you call me?" Kisame asked utterly enraged.

Itachi stayed silent. He isn't going to waste time on such a pointless debate. And in just short moments after, he left Kisame alone to himself still shouting like a crazed lunatic.

smirk

* * *

Mio and Mikazuki were silent most of the trip to Konoha. They thought of the people they were leaving behind, the home they knew of and the people they might meet…like the Kyuubi, the hyuugas with their powerful byakugan, new friends, other Nins…And the younger Uchiha…

They've already changed into much more normal clothes, clothes that suggested that they were ordinary villagers traveling in the forest.

Mio wore Konoha forehead protectors and was wearing a black shirt with a green swirl in the middle and the sleeves that reached her elbow and she wore plain white pants. She hid her weapons in the black cloak that she wore.

Mikazuki wore a black shirt that had a white stripe on the end of the short sleeves and the end of the shirt. She had arm bands on both arms and on the arm bands were the symbol of Konoha. She wore black pants and she had a white belt. She wore a black cloak that concealed both of her katanas inside.

And when they arrived at the gates of Konoha…

"Who are you what are you doing here the top post told us Jounins that there were no visiting teams or villagers were coming…" A Jounin that was assigned to post, said, obviously not noticing the forehead protector tied on the neck of one of the girls…

"We are Mikazuki and Mio Natademo, we are of Konoha, only we are now coming back home, we have been staying in the forest all our lives." Said Mikazuki with a fake smile that was plastered on her face. She just can't stand waiting for stupid Nins, and this one was one of them.

"You say you are of Konoha? We will check your records. Come with me, you will be talking to the '_young'_ Hokage for a brief interview." He said rolling his eyes. They were being forced to agree with a certain shinobi named Gai to tell people how everyone, including the Hokage, was on the eternal road of 'youth'.

Mio raised an eyebrow at the word 'young' _"Did he really have to say that?" _She thought following the guard inside.

"Wow…" Mio whispered in amazement as the Jounin opened the really big gates protecting Konoha from intruders, the gates to their sanctuary…Inside was a lively village with so many people, people of all sizes, color, status and ages, children, teenagers, adults and seniors. She has never seen so many people all her life, course the Akatsuki were not that many and the people she killed in the forest were only of little camps.

"Yo, Mio, let's go…" Mikazuki said awakening the girl out of her trance.

"Hai…" Mio said following the older kunoichi and the Jounin.

* * *

"Tell me your names and why are you here, _now._" The Godaime said "I mean you could have come back here years ago, why now?"

Mikazuki and Mio were now at the 5th Hokage's messy office. Actually no one could ever tell it was an office. There were piles of paper on the table, the papers were actually everywhere, and many sake bottles were present, and opened scrolls were at one corner…

"_Kyofu-kun wouldn't want any of this in the hideout; his office doesn't even look like this!" _Mikazuki thought

"_This place is a pigsty…"_ Mio thought. And as she thought it, a pig just came out from under the table, right on cue.

"Ah! There you are silly pig! Now, go to Shizune! "Tsunade said and the pig went out of the room.

"_She just lost a pig!"_ Thought both Mio and Mikazuki as a big anime sweatdrop appeared on their heads.

"_In this mess? Wouldn't doubt it…"_ Mikazuki thought as she sighed.

"Now back to what we were discussing…" Tsunade said turning back to the two kunoichis sitting before her.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. My name is Natademo Mikazuki, and this is my sister, Mio." Mikazuki said sweetly. She didn't want the Hokage, also one of the Legendary Sannin to be suspicious now.

"You say that you were born in Konoha." Tsunade continued as the two nodded. "How can you prove it? Do you have papers or anything that can serve as proof?"

Mikazuki nodded and shuffled things in her bag. Then she took out an envelope made of manila paper (only made in the Philippines) and gave it to the Hokage. The Hokage took the envelope and opened it to see the contents. Her eyes widened and she made a few sounds like 'Uh-huh…' or 'Hmmmm…' as she read.

"It is written here that you are from Konoha. Now, why did you leave?" Tsunade asked.

"Because the Kyuubi attacked the village and with it, killed our family." Mikazuki said bowing her head, adding it to the drama effect.

Tsunade was silent, startled at the answer. "I'm sorry." She then whispered.

"Our family was not of a famous clan so it was not acknowledged. We ran away, hoping the Kyuubi will not attack our hiding place, and we ran away because we knew we will only live in hardship if we stayed in Konoha, with no shelter or money, or family. All the family I had left was my imoto here, who was a baby then and our oniisan." Mikazuki continued.

"I'm really sorry of your misfortune. But, may I ask, where is the male Natademo?" Tsunade asked now feeling pity for such a misfortuned family.

No one spoke. Not Mikazuki who was thinking of a way of making a reasonable excuse for Itachi's lateness, or _'absence…_' (-.-u), not Tsunade who was still waiting for the answer to her question, not Mio who had a blank expression on her face.

"He died." Mio suddenly said. _"Itachi-nii-san is going to be so mad at me…" _

"My brother taught me how to wield a weapon and how to fight. We survived in the forest because of him. He was the father in our small family and because of him I am a great kunoichi. He told me that I could be a chuunin. But one day some Mist Nins attacked us. They were too many for him and I was still too weak. He died protecting us and his last wish before he passed away was…" Mio trailed off now crying. "…we get back to Konoha safely."

Mikazuki stood from where she was sitting and embraced her 'imoto', with wide eyes. _"Itachi-kun is not gonna believe what an excuse this kid just gave the Hokage!"_ she thought.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you remember his fate." Tsunade said alarmed at the news, but still her voice calm and sincere. "Tell me child, what is your brother's name?"

"Touya. His name was Touya." Mio whispered through sobs. "Natademo Touya. His name was Touya because he smiled at okaasan 'ten days' after he was born. And on that tenth day, okaa-san was given a bouquet of 'peach blossoms' by otousan."

"I'll make sure that his death is going to be acknowledged here." Tsunade said.

After a few more awkward silences and a few more complicated questions and quick-thinking excuses, the two kunoichis were allowed to leave the messy office and live in Konoha. When they were outside, the both of them made a deep breath, finally breathing fresh and sake-scentless air. Then they started their travel towards their temporary home, a few distance from Konoha.

They walked in silence as the people around them laughed, talked, worked, and played, until…

"We finally got away from the big busted woman and her messy office!" Mio said, and the both of them laughed.

"And I can't believe we actually _survived_!"

* * *

When the two finally arrived at their destination, they saw a beautiful wooden house that was an appropriate place to live, but still the two could not forget the strong stone walls of their refuge and sanctuary. Both missed their home and their family, but for their family, they must live and complete the mission, to make everyone so happy.

"Everything seems cozy enough…" Mikazuki as she tried to be optimistic for the next six weeks.

"Yeah, but could we at least get in first, it's starting to get cold out here." Mio whispered as she saw the sunset and felt the temperature slightly drop.

"Yeah let me just get the key, Kyofu-kun told me the key was under the mat." Mikazuki said as she looked under the mat and found a small silver key that will open the padlock to their home.

"You know, sometimes that Kyofu-san, he can be such a _cliché_!" Mio said as she went in and switched on the lights.

"I'm supposed to be dead!" A deep voice that belonged to a figure in the middle of the room, wearing a black cloak said.

* * *

A/N: Well that's my update and I have a few more chapters in my bag! I don't have anymore space in my sleeve…hehe….

Anyways please review and all flames are welcome! Of course I already know what my mistakes are and all your flame I will gladly accept! Thanks for the time you spent on my fanfic! Oh and I'm so sorry that my fanfic is kind of OC centered and I also know the OC is named after me… actually all the OC's here are the codenames of my friends! Sorry to all the people that has the same names here in my fanfic, but I still hope you liked it!

Ja Ne!

To all Noypis out there! Kamustah! Review naman kayo saken! At kung may friendster kayo add nyo naman ako!

Kamusta naman dyan sa friends koh! Alam nyo kung cno tocino ako at alam ko na alma nyo kung cno kayo!

Mahal ko kayong lahat! Anyways tnx sa reviews and the time you spent here, reading an ordinary story…

Hi sa mga taga Manila Science High School! I'm a proud freshman and MaScian! n.n


	5. three mistakes! you're out!

**5 Three Mistakes! You're out!**

Itachi was now in the middle of the room asking about the excuse that Mio gave the Hokage, when he wasn't there at the interview with the Hokage…

"It's your fault not mine, you didn't come, and you didn't even tell us what we should really say if someone asks that my '_oniisan'_ was absent!" Mio shouted a little enraged. She didn't know why, especially since she has never been angry at her oniisan before and the fact that she always had her cool. Well she didn't like being blamed!

Itachi was startled at the sudden outburst. He had never seen the kunoichi angry at him… This was new. And this something new wasn't exactly making him happy. He took of his cloak and his hat; both revealed really great transformations, which made Mio a little calm and Mikazuki almost cry out of a miracle.

Itachi had his hair dyed into a color of now dark-violet color and his hair was now a lot shorter than before. His eyes were onyx, and not even a small amount of chakra flowed into it to make it the color of the rose. His forehead protector was of the Konoha and his clothes were white instead of black. Of course, Itachi didn't look much different, but no one would suspect him as the S-rank killer ninja, but the people would still notice the resemblance, and the little Uchiha traits, but then Itachi looked enough like a normal villager, but the girls still stared out of amazement, because he still looked great.

"Just…whatever…" And with that the shinobi left and entered his room, the most farthest away from the front door.

There was a moments silence between the two that was deafening as the new look of the Uchiha Itachi stayed plastered in their minds. But after a few minutes they snapped back to reality and decided on where their rooms should be.

"I'll take the next one beside Itachi-nii-san's room." Mio said.

"Hmmm…I think a certain kunoichi would like to spy on her oniisan." Mikazuki teased, smirking. She just loved doing that to the younger kunoichi since Mio was a child.

Of course Mio actually blushed, cannot believing that Mikazuki would actually think that. Shaking her head fiercely she replied "No! There would be no such thing! I only chose that one room because the other room is closer to the cherry tree outside! And we all know how you loved to stare at those romantically! Wonder who you're thinking about…" It was now Mio's turn to smirk and watched Mikazuki blush. But of course she knew who Mikazuki was thinking of, but she just loved to tease back when she gets teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Mikazuki said as she walked towards the direction of her room. "But still, thanks for the room." She whispered to the kunoichi, not turning around or showing her red face.

"Hm…." Mio smiled. "Don't mention it, lover-girl" And Mikazuki entered her room.

* * *

Mio entered her own room and observed it. It was cozy, and muck like the room she had back home, she found it livable. She felt relaxed at the surrounding wooden walls. There was a table and the lighting and ventilation was perfect for living conditions.

(A/N: UYYYY! One of the subjects in my school…TLE! Haha!)

"Much like home…" Mio whispered as drowsiness swept over the tired body.

She went closer to the bed and there collapsed.

"Much like home…"she mumbled as she entered the gates of her dreamland…

"Onii-san…"

And she drifted of to the endless sea of dreams and memories….

* * *

The next day, the three undercover Akatsukis discussed the new status of Itachi, now that a certain kunoichi told the Godaime that her brother was dead. Itachi didn't care that his status as a brother to the girls was actually 'torn of the script', but he was worried about what his new status, what is it going to be? And still his emotions stayed hidden and his face showed no sign of emotion or feeling of frustration, happiness, irritation, and sadness. And his eyes were now the color of the blood, because no one would see this inside the house, and he liked to keep it on for safer and surer security.

"_This could be my chance to put Mikazuki-chan and Onii-san, together, Kyofu-san only thinks of her as an imoto_ _anyways!"_ Mio thought grinning inside. Matchmaking was hard and complicated, but she thought she could handle it. _"I mean both of these people are beautiful and handsome! It'll be easier to make them fall in love hehe!" _

"I know! Itachi-nii-san's new status is…" Mio suddenly blurted out which made the other two give her strange stares. "Mikazuki-chan's boyfriend!"

This made Mikazuki blushed a deep shade of red, while Itachi just stared at her and furrowed his eyebrows.  
_"What is she thinking! That's it! This girl is crazy! Itachi's boyfriend! Puh-leeezz!" _Mikazuki thought

"Shut up, you little maggot!" Mikazuki shouted at Mio but Mio only stuck her tongue out.

"Nya,nya nya nya nya!" Mio annoyingly sang, making a big anime vein appear on Mikazuki's head and clenched fist.

"You've gone crazy; imoto…Has Kaze-san rubbed on you too much?" Itachi said smoothness in his voice. No emotion in his voice, no feelings of disgust or irritation, and the words just slipped off his mouth.

Just as the words rolled off his lips everyone's attention was on him and not one soul made a sound. Until Mio laughed loud at the look on Mikazuki's face and the comment from Itachi as it began to sink into her skin…

"I almost forgot Kaze! Oh man…he is gonna be so mad at me when he finds out!" Mio barely said as she laughed some more and then the laugh turned to giggles and finally stopped when she caught Mikazuki's eyes. And those eyes just shouted "Shut up and forget about your suggestion….or else!"

"Ok…I'll pipe down now…" Mio whispered embarrassed.

There was a moment's silence. Everyone was silent sometimes thinking of the same thing, sometimes not. Their minds drifted to the blue sky other thoughts and memories. Each has concealed feeling from the other. Their eyes told of some, but still deep emotions were hidden from the world. Some memories forgotten or lost, some even erased…

"There ar no other options…" Itachi said getting up and Mikazuki and Mio's attention on him. Fearing what he had to say and do, he knew it could have killed him and it took a lot of guts "So, I agree with imoto's option..."

(A/N: Sorry for too much OOCness in this story. Especially for Itachi's character)

"WHAT!" The two kunoichis shouted in surprise that the whole village could have heard…

"Oh…whatever…" And Itachi left the room.

The two awestruck kunoichis just stared after the figure disappearing behind his bedroom door. There was silence between them, each too shocked to speak. Then Mio turned her head to Mikazuki with a big grin on her face and a cocked eyebrow.

"I told you so…" Mio said with a tint of tease in her voice. "I'll be going back to my room now, to get some proper clothes on for my training .with some team." And Mio started walking to her room, Mikazuki still with her mouth half open.

"I knew it! No one can ever say 'NO' to me!" Mio shouted in her room, but still everyone in the house heard. Mikazuki woke up from her trance when Mio shouted in triumph when her bedroom door made the soft click, while Itachi smirked behind his door when his thoughts went back to the first time he ever spoke to the kunoichi.

"**_Teach me. Please teach me… I want to be strong like you, sensei." _**

And with that memory, a foreign smile to Itachi's face appeared on his lips. He remembered those jade orbs looking hopefully up to his when his imoto asked to become her sensei.

"Who said I ever said 'no' to you?" Itachi mumbled under his breath "My answer would forever be 'yes'."

* * *

Mikazuki left a few minutes later to look for the Kyuubi and gather some interesting information, if there would be anyways…And she will also try to find a job so that they would have enough money for necessities. Itachi on the other hand wore his normal black clothes and cloak and went into the forest to train, seeing that his two comrades haven't really decided on his temporary identity. He just sighed and walked away, when he was sure no one can finally see him, he activated the Sharingan that he always likes to have turned on than off.

"Good luck to the both of you…" he whispered

* * *

Mio, who found out she didn't have to go to the training grounds for another hour, was finally alone at the house, and tried to make her room a lot homier. She tried to make it much like the one back home. There were no decorations anywhere at the house, so she decided to make her decorations herself.

First, she cut her extra black blanket into the right size and draped it on the window, and ta-dah! Curtains! Next, she drew pictures of her favorite things and people to hang on the wall for temporary collage-wallpaper! The things she drew were a baby panda, which was so cute! Then she drew chocolate, that Kaze spoiled her with, then she draw a picture of an arrow and a bow, and next she draw the Hanabishi clan symbol.

And the people she drew were Kyofu-san with his sparkling blue eyes, long golden locks, and his fierce scar (And she made another copy of that drawing to give to Mikazuki-chan.). The leader of the Akatsuki never looked so handsome…

And next she drew Mikazuki-chan with her long black-brownish hair and her deep sparkling silver eyes, and what she held in her hands were two katanas. The kunoichi looked beautiful in the picture and she looked like powerful and mighty ansatsusha (assassin), who looked experienced. To Mio, Mikazuki was the closest thing she had for a sibling next to her onii-san. And she loved her so much, even though the younger kunoichi knew she wasn't allowed to. (-.-u)

Next she drew Kaze with his messy, mouse-colored hair, his deep eyes, his eyeglasses slipping off his nose, and who could ever forget his warm smile, the smile that never seemed to fade away from his face because of a certain porcelain-skinned woman. And on his hands were chocolate bars, which made him look like a chocolate salesman in black…hehe.

Next she drew Leza. Leza had those deep violet eyes and the chocolate hair that was flowing in the wind. The background was a beautiful shade of pink with small pink snow-like cherry blossom petals dancing to the wind's musical melody. But Mio didn't think that the picture was complete, so she added wings to the body of the girl in the picture. Leza has always been an angel, in this world or the next. (-.-u)

Then she drew on one paper, her parents. Kakkoii (attractive), her okaa-san had blue eyes and long, straight black hair. Her mother had the porcelain skin and an arrow stitched on her yukata, while her otou-san, Subarashi (admirable), had the emerald orbs that Mio got her own jade eyes from and the same curly hair that was on their heads. Mio was her father's daughter and she lived to that part because she looked a lot like him (hehe…carbon copy) and by acting like him. Same sparkling eyes and the most kawaii smile (n.n). Hehe…. Her father and mother loved each other so much, they were a perfect match. Then Mio's face saddened as she came back to reality…her parents were gone… (-.-)

Then last was her onii-san, the Sharingan Master. She had a hard time with his features. He had a body that was hard to perfect and the hair was different from before, when she last drew him when they were younger.

"Damn!" She said breaking her pencil and tried to find another one.

She shuffled around her bag to see if she brought extra pencils or maybe a sharpener. Finding none, she stood up and erected herself. She stretched and scratched her head.

"How am I supposed to finish this drawing?" She asked no one in particular. (Was it meant for her not to finish it? Hmm…)

Looking at the clock she saw that she was already thirty minutes late!

"Oh man! I'm late! And I didn't oversleep! Dammit!" She said as she ran out the house.

She ran to the location of where the team always waits, according to Tsunade-sama. The red bridge…

* * *

When the girl reached the red bridge, she was dead tired because of the distance between it and the house…

"_Did Kyofu-san really have to station us too far from Main Konoha! Nakakainiss na talaga siya!_!" She screamed in her head (He is so frustrating!)

Then she noticed that nobody was there…"Whaddaheck!" She said already her nerves on the highest level of her nerve meter. And from the corner of her eye, she saw a note pinned to the railing of the bridge by kunai. She ripped of the note and read its contents.

"**Gomenasai Natademo-san, we have been assigned to a surprise mission by the Hokage that they were news of spying Mist Nins in the forest, we will have to postpone our training. Please bear with us, Team 7… P.S. Once again, Gomenasai…" **

She finished reading it the note, and because of her frustration, the water under the bridge began to make ripples, then waves, then larger waves, she crumpled the paper, then suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, then the ground nearest the bridge began to crack… Then she noticed what happened…She wasn't able to control her emotions… she, for the first time, failed in something she was good at in being a good kunoichi…Everything stopped as she began to regain control on her feelings. Just because of her frustration at being hurried and then there was no one…Is that a big enough reason to go overboard? (Yeah, I know, just a stupid mistake, and she's crushed! Well try to be a perfectionist raised by Itachi…)

The kunoichi clenched her fist, and punched herself on the forehead, a punishment for herself. Then she let the small amount of salty water escape her eyes…She has failed…What if somebody found out...What if Itachi-kun found out...

The girl dried her tears and started her journey home…

* * *

The girl was walking towards the direction of home. Her feet still ached, her eyes now dry. The wind tried to help the little Elementalist by blowing cool air, softly. The busy people were everywhere… She saw a guy in a green suit, he had a bowl for hair and he had caterpillar eyebrows….Then she saw a girl with her hair tied up in two buns, who wore a pink sleeveless shirt and green pants…Then she saw a guy with the whitest eyes she had ever seen…she kept walking but she was still staring into those white eyes…She read something in her scrolls about a clan with white eyes…The Hyuugas? Yes the Hyuugas…then…

"Ow!" She shouted when she bumped her head into a post.

"OMG! Daijobu desu ka!" The girl with the hair that was tied in two buns said, running over to the now sitting kunoichi.

"Daijobu…Arigato." Mio said to her avoiding her eyes. She was blushing hard now_…"two mistakes in a mission!"_

"Hi, I'm Tenten, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" The girl called Tenten said, helping Mio up.

"I'm Ha-Natademo Mio, I just moved here…" she replied.

"Oh no! There's blood coming out from your forehead!" Tenten said alarmed at the red fluid.

Mio just raised her hand to her forehead and the wound began to heal. She did it unconsciously and after she did it, she wanted to punch her newly healed forehead. _"Third mistake!"_

"Wow!" Tenten remarked. She was about to ask something but someone cut her off…

"How did you do that?" A smooth voice much like Itachi's suddenly said.

Mio looked at whoever was the owner of the voice. It was the boy with the white eyes… The boy that was of the Hyuugas, the boy with the Byakugan, and the boy had it on…

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but hey, now you have time to review! Please review….

Gets down on knees "Please I'm begging you! Please review!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter….some more are bound to come……

HEHEHE…..

;P

Hello sa mga kauri at kabayan!

-mio hanabishi


	6. Actually meeting other people

**6 Actually Meeting Other People **

"How did you that?" The boy asked. "I had my byakugan on when you did it. No hint of green healing chakra flowed into your hand, just plain white. How were able to heal yourself, with a very uncommon color of chakra?"

Mio stayed silent, then she boldly said "What do you care lover boy?" The boy with the white eyes clenched his fist and the famous glare appeared on his face while Tenten confused as she felt tension build up at the two, just looked at Mio, then Neji, then Mio and etc. Then the other boy, in the green suit walked towards them.

"C'mon Neji! Be youthful! Don't be too mature; try to be hip like me!" The caterpillar-eyebrows said. "And be a gentleman, will you! Such a beautiful lady too…"

"Sorry, but I'm no lady." Mio said feeling her voice come back as she removed her sight from 'Neji'.

"So you're boyish…" Tenten said and Mio nodded. "Finally! Someone I can relate to!"

Mio looked confusingly at the other kunoichi. "_What is she talking about!"_

"I'm really sorry, Tenten. It's Tenten, right?" Mio said and Tenten nodded. "I'm really sorry but I really need to go."

And Mio started to walk away, when she was far enough…

"There ya go! You happy! You know, you always drive away new friends with what you're doing, Lee!" Tenten shouted.

"What did I do!" Lee asked a little confused.

"What did you do! Lee, you talked about being hip and youthful! You acted like a freak!" Tenten said.

"If I acted like a freak, then Gai-sensei is a freak too!" Lee said threateningly, but Tenten only smirked. "Hey don't mock me or Gai-sensei! He's the most hip, most youthful and greatest sensei here in Konoha!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tenten replied. "Oh yeah and I thought you loved Sakura-chan! And just because you saw somebody with the same eyes you forget her! Oh my gosh, Lee! I'm gonna tell on you!"

"What!" Lee cried. "Tenten, don't you dare…And my one and only true love will forever be Sakura-chan! Not like others, I'm loyal!"

And Tenten guffawed at the thought…

While the two continued arguing and bickering about a useless and nonsense topic…

"_Better keep an eye on that kunoichi…"_ Neji thought _"Natademo Mio"_

(Neji-kun, don't think so ill of me!-mio)

* * *

Mio continued walking, determined to make a great distance between her and the white eyes of the Hyuuga…

"Did he really he have to stare at me like that!" she whispered blushing a mad shade of red. "I never felt like this before. Why do I feel nervous around him? Why do I feel that I am like a fool?" She kept asking herself.

Mio just kept walking, hoping not to bump into anymore posts…

"Look out!" Somebody said right before Mio bumped into another post, it was just a good thing somebody warned her.

Mio faced the figure, it was a beautiful girl. "Arigato go sai masu." Mio said bowing.

The girl had chestnut hair tied in a braid and her bangs reached her cheeks and on the side of her face were two smaller braids that were a little loose. The girl also had blue eyes, never ending like the sky. Her lips like of those pink roses planted outside. The girl wore a pink dress and fuchsia maong jacket with short sleeves. The girl also had a black ribbon tied around her neck. What the girl wore matched her white skin. The girl was very, very beautiful…She was like a blossoming pink rose in the snow…rare and delicate…too soft to be touched.

"Do itashimashte. Watashi wa Aerith desu." The girl introduced herself.

"Ohayo! Natademo Mio desu." Mio replied, smiling at the pretty girl just a little older than her.

"Would you like to come in to our café?" asked Aerith, as she pointed to a little red building covered with leaves. The café was called 'Leafy Guild Café'

"Ok…"Mio replied.

When they went in, a small bell 'tinged' and they were greeted by a warm smile from a girl with black layered hair and ruby orbs for the eyes. The girl was wearing a red jacket and a patch was on it saying' Leafy Guild Café' and she was also wearing a white skirt and a black shirt inside the jacket. The girl had a necklace and the necklace had a pendant and the pendant was a red leaf made of the rarest rock, rubies…and like the rubies, had the eyes of which was kindest but can still be fierce, this combination of trait is rarest in Konoha. And like the rubies, the girl had the rarest reddest lips but on it was a very common thing, and you will never often see it fade, a smile that always greet you and suggest that she can offer you the world…

"Ohayo go sai masu! I'm Ruby one of the owners of this café!" The girl practically shouted. "I'll be your server for today!"

"Um…Hi, I'm Natademo Mio." Mio once again introduced herself.

At the same moment another 'ting' of the bell was heard and a girl entered. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes, when you looked into it; you feel that the eyes can see right through you…eagle eyes; she also had cat-like whiskers on her cheeks, which only made her look much more kawaii! She was wearing a brown coat jacket that reached her ankles. In the inside she was wearing a black top and her right arm was covered with a black net and her left arm was covered with bandages. Her forehead protector was tied on her head like a headband and her pants went down to half her leg, past her knees. On her right thigh a holster could be seen and her pockets gave out soft sounds of chains, shurikens and senbon needles as she walked. It was obvious that a kunoichi has entered.

"Ohayo, Kite-chan!" Ruby greeted the frequent customer.

"Ohayo to you too, Ruby-chan!" Kite greeted back with a smile on her face. "I see you have a new customer!"

Kite looked at the girl in front of her. She observed the kunoichi's features, and knew right that moment that the girl before her wasn't an ordinary village girl. Her hair was not taken care of much, it still had many knots and her skin was still white but Kite has seen whiter. Her legs had cuts and her arms had bruises. Apparently, anyone who could heal those wounds didn't mind the girl. And those injuries were not the same kind you get as a villager, but as an experienced kunoichi. Kite made this observation and she was correct. She was known in Konoha for her keen senses and her supreme power of observation.

"O-o-ohayo…" Mio stuttered as she felt like there were holes burning right through her as the older kunoichi continued to stare at her.

"Ohayo! How are you called?" Kite asked smiling at the girl hoping to make her comfortable.

"Mio. Natademo Mio"

"Pleased to meet you…" She said and turning to Ruby, "Oh and Ruby-chan, the usual. You know what to do…"

"Hai!" Ruby chimed, disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

"Please follow me to get seats…" Aerith said remembering her duties.

"Ok…" Mio said following the girl, while Kite followed closely behind.

"When they reached two tables by the window, Aerith motioned for them to sit at each table, but…

"It's ok, Aerith-chan, we will be sitting together." Kite said looking at Mio for agreement. The girl merely nodded.

"Ok then… well I'll leave you guys to Ruby's care and I'll go serve other customers! Oh and before I leave, is there something that you fancy to taste, Mio-chan?" Aerith said.

"Yes, um, how about 1 chocolate milk shake, please?" she answered

"Coming right up!" And Aerith left.

When the two kunoichis were finally alone, there were awkward silences in their conversation on how 'Mio came to live in the forest and go back to Konoha years after she was born.'

Then Ruby came to their table carrying a tray wit two glasses there. One was full of chocolate milk shake and the other a chocolate latte.

"One chocolate latte for our best customer," Ruby said placing the glass on the table in front of Kite. "and a chocolate shake for the younger chocolate lover!" she said this time placing the glass in front of Mio.

"Arigato, Ruby-chan!" Kite said happily as she held the glass.

"Arigato." Mio said tasting her shake.

"Enjoy!" came ruby's sweet offer that sounded like tiny bells that rang in the distance and like leaves making their gentle fall in autumn. When she left it was like she took the light with her, because now that the young café owner left, the two kunoichis sat silent and in a gloomy atmosphere as they drank their orders.

"Tell me the truth…" Kite suddenly said which almost made Mio spit out her drink. When she swallowed it she just stared at the other Nin who was still waiting for the answer and has now resumed drinking her latte.

"Well…I know you're no ordinary villager…" Kite continued noticing the nervous look in her eyes and the awkward silence radiating from the table by the window.

After a few minutes of silence, Mio decided to finally tell the truth…but not all. "You are a keen observer with great powers of observation…" Mio merely said sipping more of her shake. "You are correct…I'm no ordinary villager…"

Kite looked up to see a smiling girl who was staring into space as she looked outside the window. Outside she saw a guy with brown hair tied up high in a ponytail. He had two stubs on his left ear. He had a lazy look in his eyes and he himself looked lazy as he walked towards a flower shop of some sort.

"You like the guy?" Kite said with a big evil grin on her face…

"No…I'm just gonna prove that, I, Natademo Mio, also have a very keen power of observation…" she said "That guy, he looks like he's a lazy slacker, he prefers to look into the sky and he must be a great thinker with the glint in his eye and the way he looked at others with a look that just says "you should be too dumb to know a genius like me", and he just entered a flower shop…"

"So what if he entered a flower shop?" Kite asked testing the girl more, pushing aside her question for later…

"That means he is a lover who will buy his girlfriend some flowers _or_ his girlfriend or someone he likes, is probably in there…" Mio said with sheer confidence as she felt that her every answer was correct and as she read the jounin's smile, she thought of what a great sensei her onii-san is. "So...Am I correct?"

"Nice job, _kunoichi…_" Kite said. "You described Nara Shikamaru in perfect detail without ever knowing him first."

Mio was silent for a while before she answered "Thanks, but you should know I am merely on the basic stage of genin."

"Then you should take the chuunin exam the Hokage will be issuing this month."

"She already told me about that, but before I go to even an exam, I must first train with a 'team 7'. They will see if I need to be held back or I should be advanced to chuunin level." Mio explained.

"Any Hokage seldom does this…But I remember that this process is the first stage to your _private exam_…" Kite explained

"Private exam?" Mio asked looking up from the table, that she found interesting as she talked with the Jounin, just to avoid her eagle eyes.

"Yes, the Hokage will give you a private exam to test your wits and power _alone_. Since you're new here I don't really know the actual reason but I see that you must be really special in her eyes." Kite went on.

"Hmmm…this might actually be fun…" Mio said as she sipped her shake once again _" …and easy!"_ she thought.

As the two stared into aoi sky outside, they felt satisfaction as the last of their drinks disappeared down their throats. The two were silent, now comfortable at each other's presence and that no one else was there to ruin such a serene moment.

* * *

As the girl walked silently home, she suddenly stopped as she heard faint sounds of ruffling leaves…

"Are you tired, imoto?" a smooth voice asked.

"Hai, the distance between here and Main Konoha is very, very far…" The girl said as she felt her eyes droop at the thought of sleeping under the cherry tree that was apart of a forest of the same kind.

"Hmmm…"

"I'll continue walking now…" she said as she began to walk towards the hideout at the end of the forest where pink graceful snow-like petals fell and where the wind whispered lullabies and the birds sung tunes and melodies.

Then the owner of the smooth voice was suddenly in front of the kunoichi and as the vermillion eyes looked down the green orbs, he saw a smile on the innocent face…

"Just like before…" the girl whispered and the wind grew stronger now singing a song of sleep and dreams.

It was like before, before when the Sharingan Master used his alluring eyes to make certain someone dream soundly and well. And the girl, just as before, began to lose all signs of consciousness and her eyes began to close. Then her knees gave away and she fell onto the source of warmness and heat. But not like before that she was caught by strong arms, now the arms are embracing the small figure…

"Yes, just like before, but only different…" The smooth voice whispered as he looked down the 'curly top'.

And then he layed the body down on the soft grass and saw the girl's deep breaths and heard small mumbles…

"Onii-san…"

The black figure did something he was not really used to, he smiled. But now, his smiles were getting frequent and his eyes sometimes swelling with emotion as he found satisfaction in his only family, not like before when he was younger…

Then he carried the sleeping girl, careful not to wake her up. And he jumped tree to tree so that he would be able to put the girl to bed sooner and so that he could rest in his sanctuary…

And as this happened the pink snow-like petals danced gracefully to the wind and the bird's chorus of their song of the blessing that all received, but no one noticed as they took their blessings for granted, but one person, finally stopped acting that he did…

"_**Now, green orbs looked up to vermillion ones…"**_

"_The smile forever be in my heart…_

_Hoping that we never part…"_

* * *

"Finally!" Mikazuki said in satisfaction as she walked into the living room, after walking a very, very, far distance from Main Konoha to the hideout. The walk took a lot out of Mikazuki because she was carrying a big bag of food for the lazy, penniless people in the household. She figured she was the most responsible one, and you know what, she was right.

And she was the only one with the patience and proper age to find a job…

"Oi!" She shouted. "Anybody home!" No one answered and this made Mikazuki suspicious. _"Where are they? It's already sun down!" _

Then she heard the door make a soft click as it opened and it spread wide to reveal a figure in white…

"Oh, Itachi-kun. Where have you been? And do you know where Mimi-chan, is?" Mikazuki asked the just arrived.

"Mimi-chan? Never heard of her…But Mio is upstairs in her room, probably still sleeping, and as for where I was, it's. Not. Your. Business." Itachi said answering the kunoichi, walking past her.

"Arigato!" Mikazuki said as she went towards the stairs and climbed up to make a little visit to a panda…As she opened the door she was surprised to see a kunoichi finally awake, hanging a lot of pictures to the bedroom wall.

"May I come in?" Mikazuki asked for permission.

"Sure."

"Nice drawings, Mio-chan!" Mikazuki said observing the pictures as she sat down on the foot of Mio's bed.

"Arigato."

Silence built up between them and tension went up. Mio continued hanging pictures and Mikazuki looked around the room. Her eyes settled on a picture of Kyofu and remembered her 'onii-san', his kind smile, the sparkling aoi ocean that was his eyes, the long locks that were the color of the bright sun and the scar that went across his face. Mikazuki wandered off in her thoughts as she reminisced about the time she ever came first to the Akatsuki, her first lesson with her sensei and the warm comforting embrace that he had given her. How she missed all of the people in Akatsuki, but she never missed anyone more than Kyofu…

Then she remembered something that happened in Main Konoha. "Tell me Mio, did you encounter three chuunins while you were at Main Konoha?"

Mio stood frozen on the stool she was standing on and remembered her meeting with, Tenten, the Hyuuga and the guy with caterpillar-eyebrows. "What made you ask that?" She asked trying to be calm.


	7. memories

**7 Memories**

"…it's just that I heard them talking about a Natademo Mio and the description fits yours perfectly…"

Mio was silent for a while, acting like she was trying to remember something…"Oh yes! I met a girl named Tenten; she had hair that was tie up in two buns! And she had two team members, I believe one had caterpillar eyebrows and the other had white eyes, I think he may be a Hyuuga!"

"Oh no..." Mikazuki said. "It's them…"

"What? Why?" Mio said confused.

"They were not really talking about you; they were talking about how you _healed _yourself, and how you used a rare-colored chakra to do so!" Mikazuki told her.

"What, bu-but…"Mio stared at her panic overwhelming her…"_They were suspicious_!"

"Which part of 'undercover' don't you understand!" Mikazuki scolded "We are here to complete a mission without anyone thinking we're enemy spies especially that we are from Akatsuki!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Mio said looking down…"I did something that could have made us fail the mission."

Mikazuki looked at the girl with mixed emotions of pity and worry… "I am not angry at you. I'm just scared that when they find out who we are we might get caught and we will never get to see any of our love ones, or worse, we'll die and after they kill us, they will kill our loved ones as well…"

"Gomen…"

The older girl looked at the other with her eyes filled with pity. Maybe she was a little too much? No she couldn't have been. Mio received much tougher scoldings in the past with other Akatsukis. What was Mio thinking of?

Actually, Mio was punishing herself inside. She never did so many mistakes all her life as an Akatsuki, why did she commit so many in just a village, called Konoha? Was it because of the people there, or was it because of the feelings that are now starting to develop because she is there with so much people? She just didn't know that some secrets will be revealed in that village and those secrets will put every puzzle piece in place. Even the mysteries of the village will be solved because of such a revelation…How could she make such mistakes, _now_?

Then a picture flashed in front of her eyes! A picture of child, bluish-raven hair, onyx eyes looked a lot like Itachi, but there was something different…

"Mio, are you alright?" Mikazuki worried of the girl's facial expression and the blank look of her eyes, asked.

Mio didn't answer, her eyes seeing flashes of a boy who had the Uchiha traits, had a symbol of a fan on his back and he looked a lot like Itachi…only there was something different, something wrong….something missing….

"_**Would you like to play with me, Mio-chan?"**_

Mio's eyes stayed blank, her face now looked scared and worried, beads of sweat on her face…

"Mio, are you alright! Please say something, kid!" Mikazuki screamed to the girl but still the girl stayed in her trance and she stayed silent while Mikazuki started shaking her, hoping it would wake her up…

Then Mio seemed to wake up as she took a deep breath and she made short, fast breaths as she continued to sweat…

"_She has to stop this or she'd black out of hyperventilation!"_ Mikazuki thought. _"But how can I stop her!"_

Then Mio stopped breathing deep and said something that must have answered all the questions…

"His eyes…" she whispered and then she stopped breathing fast, ceased to sweat, and the looks of fear, worry, and panic left her face as she fell to the floor…unconscious…

"Mio!"

Mikazuki ran to the girl and took her pulse to see if there was any fault or damage. Her eyes widened as she felt her heartbeat faster than normal, but then breathe a sigh of relief as she felt it slow down…

She carried the girl to her bed and wrapped the blanket around the girl to make her warm…

"What just happened, Mio-chan?" Mikazuki whispered. "But still, I hope you're alright…"

Mikazuki slowly tiptoed to the door and opened it gently making sure that she wouldn't make it creek, making sure it wouldn't make a sound…then when the door made the soft 'click' that it always seem to make…

"What happened to her?" Someone behind Mikazuki suddenly asked. "I heard you calling her name…"

"Oh don't worry about her anymore, she's fine, she's already at rest…" Mikazuki said assuring the Sharingan Master, without turning around to look into his eyes…the eyes that could sense lies or false excuses. "I'll ask her to have dinner later when she becomes aware of her surroundings…"

"Tell me what went wrong…."Itachi said with the same tone that he has kept through the years, kind of ordering Mikazuki to do so. "And don't tell me it is nothing, because nothing is never nothing, Ame, I know you well enough to safely say that it couldn't be…""

"Trust me, Uchiha." Mikazuki said turning to face the boy with a smile on her face. "Your little sister is fine and well…"

"Hn…" came the famous indirect answer from Itachi and he just walked away and entered his room and with a glare on his face, directed it towards the female ansatsusha. _"Do I need to do everything myself?"_

Mikazuki just stared after the angered shinobi. "So, he really does care…" And what she just witnessed made her smile even wider than before.

* * *

As a girl lay unconscious on her bed, many different visitors visited her head, memories, thought, dreams. And this is her dream of a long time ago, a time when she still had her family and clan…

She was sitting on a swing. She was alone in the garden trying to hide from all her sensei and instructors. She was just a kid, she just wanted to have fun…but her parents wanted her to learn all kinds of complicated things and wanted her to master her abilities as a Mikkusu…She hated everything that she was forced to do…only she was still to small to know how to fight back….too small to win…and too small to understand…But what she did understand was that like any other kid, she wanted to have fun…then her so called 'friends' started leaving her behind and they always forgot her….She then knew…She was being used…

Then the next day…"FLASH!" a boy "FLASH!" Fire everywhere! People screaming and crying and calling after others…Everyone was in panic…her parents told her to run away as fast as she could and try to 'live' …she hesitated and said that she would stay and try to help…but her parents shouted at her to find a safe place and hide so that she could live…Then she looked at the direction of her parent's attacker…he wore black and he "FLASH!" …she ran for her life…she tried to run away and she felt dizzy, scared and she just wanted to get away as fast as she can and then rest somewhere…her whole body was aching and then she felt a punch on her stomach and when she looked at her attacker "FLASH!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mio screamed as she woke up from such a dream. She was sweaty; her eyes looked tired and scared. She wanted to run to someone for comfort and the only person that came to her mind was her one true friend…a boy with bluish-raven hair that came from her dream and he had the same onyx eyes as his…brother?

"Mio are you alright?" Mikazuki asked as she entered the room of the girl. "Would you like anything? I made 'tonkatsu' for dinner, would you like to go down and get some?"

Mikazuki went to her bed and sat down at the edge while Mio stared at the beautiful silver eyes that were Mikazuki's. It looked serene, sincere and beautiful. It was a rare eye color and who better to possess it then a very rare girl? Mio stared at Mikazuki then tears started forming in her eyes…

"Mio, what's wrong?" Mikazuki asked worry building up inside her.

And without warning, Mio embraced the older kunoichi and cried on her shoulder….

"My parents (sob)…my parents… (sob)…." Mio whispered…

"There, there…" Were all the things that Mikazuki was able to think to say at the predicament. She never, in all her life, comforted crying girls or anyone crying for that matter. But obviously she is now needed by the younger kunoichi.

As the girl continued to sob, a boy next door was now starting to worry as he heard Mio screams…sobs…murmurs and he felt the sadness….but he never felt regret or guilt when he thought about what he did to Mio's family…what he did to her clan…he killed her loved ones.

But if he didn't…would he have met the last Hanabishi of the Mist?

* * *

And from many a distance away from Konoha, a boy with raven-bluish hair and with onyx eyes said…

"Hey dobe, think of a number…" He said

"What did you call me!" a boy with spiky blond hair shouted at the other shinobi beside him…

"Ssssshhhh…Naruto! Someone could have heard us!"" A kunoichi with radiant pink hair told the enraged teammate.

"Yeah dobe, why don't you just think of a number and tell me…" Told the boy with a symbol of a fan on the back of his shirt. He had his onyx eyes and he never turned it red until necessary…

"Think of a number yourself, baka!" Said the blonde boy with blue eyes, pouting at his rival.

"Don't you dare call him baka!" the girl with jade eyes said, fire in her eyes as she sent a death glare towards the Kyuubi…

"The three of you shut up!" Their sensei with silver hair told his seitos, while still reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'

The three quieted down and avoided each other's eyes as they sat around a warm fire in the forest.

"Fine I'll think of a number! Jusan (13)!" The boy said. "Hmmmm…13…'M' (according to the American Alphabet people!)"

"Do you know anyone whose name starts with an 'M'?" The boy whispered to the boy besides him.

"No, baka! And why should I care!" The still angry shinobi growled at the other while he received a deadly glare from the lone kunoichi of the team from Konoha…

"Hn" the heartthrob said his famous indirect answer…the same as…."_That's funny I do not know anyone with such name…it could be…impossible! It was said that her clan was murdered and there were no survivors…not one…including her…must have been someone else…" _He thought to himself.

"Yo, Sasuke." The silver-haired Jounin asked his handsome seito. "Why were asking for a number?"

The boy did not answer for a while then, "It's a custom from somewhere…when somebody accidentally bites their tongue they think of a number between 1and 26 and the number that first comes to their mind will be matched with any letter of the English alphabet…" the boy said with noticeable boredom in his voice. "I believe it is a custom from a Southeast Asian country called the Philippines…" and he returned to his silent state…

"What a very funny custom…" The perverted sensei said with smiling eyes never leaving the small pocket book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'…

Two big anime veins appeared on the shinobi with cat-like whiskers and the kunoichi with an enlarged forehead…

"_Why can't that pervert put that stupid porn book down!"_ they thought…

A few minutes pass and the kunoichi decided to call it a day… "Ok boys…Oyasuminasai! I'm hitting the sack!" She stretched her arms and waved goodnight to her teammates as she disappeared into her tent…

"Oyasuminasai!" the cheerful but sleepy shinobi with blue eyes greeted back…

"Alright boys…let's go to bed early for the mission tomorrow…" The oldest male Konoha Nin in the team said finally putting his perverted book inside his jacket pocket.

The three extinguished the fire and went inside their tents and settled themselves down inside their sleeping bags…but a lamp was lit in one tent and the lamp revealed a silhouette of a man reading a pocketbook and he was enjoying it.

"_Stupid Pervert!"_

His three students thought altogether…

* * *

As all the villagers of Konoha slept well and sound, a certain boy with white eyes thought about what happened that day…

"_Natademo Mio…"_ he thought. _"What a strange girl…a mysterious lassie… _(A/N: LASSIE!) _She used such strange chakra…yet, it was too strong…If in a fight, I don't know if I will be able to win…"_

He stared at the moon outside the window…so many stars that surround it…the clouds acting as blankets…He smiled in his bed at the thought of the beautiful night…Then a small breeze blew that made the curtain sway to it's direction…

"_And what did the girl call me! 'Lover-boy'?"_ He thought as a small smile appeared on his lips as a scene played once more in his head…A girl…calling him…'Lover Boy'… _"Oh she's a funny one…I wonder if we'll meet again?"_

* * *

The next few days, everyone was once again busy as the week started out with a beautiful rooster's call…The sun went up…children woke up for school and the adults woke up for work…it was a routine that replayed itself every day and it went on in a cycle called everyday life…

Then a small bell made its usual sound as the door opened in the 'Leafy Guild Café'. The figure that entered wore a black turtleneck and his left arm was covered with a long sleeve while his right was left bare. He had blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to light up the room with bluish light. (As the Tyndall Effect worked on it…hehe science class is fun! () He wore black pants and he wore a belt with the same color only with a silver buckle…His cloak swayed as he moved and it concealed a sword…The man wore a blank expression on his face which made women in the café look at him with goofy looks on their faces…the man was just too handsome!

"Ohayo go sai masu! Welcome to Leafy Guild Café! My name is Ruby and I can guarantee you a wonderful experience here!" A familiar voice of the female owner said.

"Ohayo…"The man said.

"Please follow me to be seated!" Ruby offered as she led the way to a table for two by the window. "Is this alright, sir?"

"Yes this is alright…" he said as he sat down and picked up the menu…

After a few minutes…"Have you decided on what are you going to order, sir?" the girl asked.

"I'll have coffee please…"

"With cream, sir?"

"Yes, thank you…"

"And who shall I name it for?" Asked the ruby-eyed girl taking out a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Strife. Cloud Strife."

"Ok…your drink will be brought to you shortly…" Said ruby writing down his name as she left.

Ruby went back into the kitchens to make the customer the famous 'Leafy Guild Coffee'. She was just putting the cream (custom-made, only for 'Leafy Guild' use), when a girl wearing braids, entered the kitchen through the back door…

"You're late…" Ruby said stirring the mixture.

"Gomen! My alarm clock decided to work dully this morning…" Aerith said.

"Fine…oh! I think I hear a new batch of customers! Here take this to a guy by the window…he has blue eyes and gold hair…" Ruby said hurriedly handing Aerith the cup.

"B-but…" Aerith began.

"I will hear no more about it! His name is Cloud Strife, now take it to him!" Ruby demanded.

Aerith sighed and placed the cup on the table to make a few adjustments on her uniform…She wore her apron and name tag and she took a tray from under the counter and on it, placed the cup of caffeine.

As she walked she found out that the newly arrived customers were their friends… "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Rica-chan!"

"Ohayo Aerith-chan!" the two girls called out…

"Oh and Ruby please pack the order, we're having it for take out…" Sakura said

"Ok. May I ask why you ordered three cups of chocolate latte today, when you normally order two?" Ruby said taking note of the request.

"Oh, it's because we have a new co-worker, her name is-"Rica began

CRASH!

A scream was heard and many girls stood up to see the mess and the boys just craned their necks, not really interested…

"I'm really sorry!" Came Aerith's voice

"Aerith, what happened!" Ruby demanded for the answer…


	8. finally meeting team seven

**8 Finally Meeting Team 7**

As the light slip through the small gap of the curtains hanging on the window, the girl stirred in her sleep, still dreaming of anything possible, impossible and made possible…

"Uggnnhhh…" the girl mumbled as she finally woke up…

"It's the 5th day…" She said as she scratched her head and yawned.

The girl probably crawled out of bed and took a shower and dressed up in her usual clothes of green or black…she ate of what was left of the early breakfast that Mikazuki made…ramen…awww…was the girl craving for Kaze's chocolate…

She ate it half-heartedly still feeling groggy…she had less restful sleep…Itachi started training her again since the team that Mio was assigned to was still not back from the mission in the forest…She was up till midnight…Itachi surely wanted his imoto back in shape…she was losing her touches…she has been spending too much time in the café full of girly-girls and less guys…most of the guys who go there were on a date with their _girlfriends…_

"Better get ready and see if the team I'm assigned to is finally back…" She said wondering if she'll finally meet 'team 7'

She went up to her room and tidied up a bit…it was messy. The floor covered with papers and shurikens, arrows, kunais and the like…She wasn't a really organized girl if she's tired and sleepy…this girl was just plain lazy (-.-u)…She took her weapons and went down the stairs and checked if she needed to bring anything else…Then she found a note on the living room table…it said

"**Mio, I will be coming home late today…feel free to cook or buy any dinner for later! Ja Ne!-Mikazuki…"**

"sigh this day is going to be a very long one…" Mio said as she walked out the door…

* * *

"What is taking those guys so long?" Mikazuki whined as she grew worried of her new friends as she was left alone in the weapons store….

She closed her eyes for a moment…she rested her eyes because her eyes just wanted to rest because she wasn't able to sleep well last night…She was kept awake by the now often murmurs and moaning of her friend next door…she heard her murmurs of the girl's parents…clan…friends…and _some things she wasn't suppose to remember…_

"_Is the genjutsu breaking? But how can it be possible? She hasn't met anyone from Konoha before…"_ Mikazuki thought.

Then she heard a small 'ting' of a bell…indicating that there was a new customer interested by the goods…or maybe it was just her co-workers…Damn! They took too long!

"Finally! I thought you would never come back…" Mikazuki said still with her eyes closed as she leaned on the table by the shelf where there were so many weapons of all kinds…hanged or placed…

"ahem…" someone said

"Mikazuki sat up, startled…that wasn't any of her 'friends' voices…it was of a customer's!

"_Oh man…" _Mikazuki faced the customer to see a boy about her age with blond hair that was down to his neck and bright blue eyes that just shouted "Wide Knowledge, Experienced, Sense of curiosity, and Kawaii!" "I'm so sorry, I thought you-"

"Oh don't think more of it..." The blue-eyed said watching the girl standing up and bowing, and afterward he had also done.

"How may I help you, sir?" Mikazuki asked, smiling _and _blushing at the newcomer… _"He is similar to Kyofu-kun!"_

"Before I tell you what I need, may I know the name of the person that I'm currently speaking to?" He requested.

"It's Natademo Mikazuki, but you may call me Mikazuki-chan…" Mikazuki said as she looked into the azure eyes of the handsome stranger…"May I know your name?"

"It's Ku-"He was beginning to say but was cut-off when a small ting of a bell rang through the store as two girls entered the room…

"We're back, Mikazuki-chan!" A girl in a pink kimono, wearing a long ponytail made up of thousands and thousands of long blackish-brown hair and her eyes sparkling with bubbliness were a nice shade of brown…

"Finally! You took so long you know, huh, Sakura-chan, Rica-chan!" Mikazuki said

"Gomen! It was because of…" Sakura began but she was suddenly stopped by Mikazuki with a raise of a hand.

"Matte…First let's tend to the customer…" Mikazuki was saying but then a small ting of a bell was once again heard…

Mikazuki looked up to see who could have entered but then found out that somebody _went out_… _"He left...sigh"_

"What customer Mikazuki-chan?" Rica asked placing the third cup of latte in front of Mikazuki…Rica had a long braid hanging from her head that was made of thousand of long black strands that were soft like silk and she had gentle hazel eyes…she was always quiet and sometimes talkative…but only if she wanted to be…She's such a delicate girl…

"Didn't you…oh never mind…" Mikazuki said realizing that she may never see the man once again…but there was still a small hint of hope that can be seen in her lazy eyes… "Sakura-chan, what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah! Well when we got there to the café I was telling you about, the Leafy Guild Café…well the people who own the place, Ruby and Aerith is our friend so we had a small chat…but then we heard a crash! One of our friends there, Aerith had tripped and the coffee she was bringing for this cute customer spilled all over him and the cup crashed onto the floor…"Sakura told Mikazuki. "It was so embarrassing the man didn't even get angry, he just wiped his face then laughed! Can you believe it! He laughed! What a rare kind of fellow… You never can meet anyone mysterious and then laugh at something you should really be mad of…Aerith just blushed this great veil of scarlet and got the map from the kitchens and cleaned up…we helped…if we didn't what kind of friends are we? And if the only people who are running the cafe are cleaning a mess, then who's gonna make our orders? So we helped out to make cleaning faster…But Mikazuki-chan we are really sorry that we took too long…"

"Don't think much of it…What's done, is done and you already gave me this anyway…" Mikazuki said holding up her Styrofoam cup…

"Well then, let's get back to work…" said the quiet Rica who was now moving towards the workshop to make some more weapons for the Jounins who always seem to fancy a visit there with all the weapons, made wonderfully by the two blacksmiths. "Sakura-chan, change into clothes that isn't too delicate for weapon crafting…your kimono is too formal and delicate…we will be getting very dirty…"

"Thank you for the reminder, Rica-chan!" Sakura gratefully said, going into the changing room…

"Mikazuki, could you watch over the shop and take in the customer's orders…" Rica requested.

"Sure no problem!" Mikazuki said pulling out a copy of a Japanese comic book that we all know are called 'manga'. ()

"Thanks, try to keep busy and try to see if any of our weapons out here has any damage…" Rica said.

"Hai…" Mikazuki said now opening the pocket-sized book, and on its cover was the title "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles"

"Hmmm…May I read that later?" Rica asked putting on her gloves…

"Yeah, Me too?" Sakura said coming out of the changing room….and seeing the interesting book in Mikazuki's hands…

"Hn…" Mikazuki said.

Taking that as a yes from the now 'busy' girl, Rica and Sakura went into the workshop…

"She's very interesting…I'm glad we became friends with her…" Sakura said smiling…

"And as always, Sakura-chan, I agree with you…" Rica said smiling back…

* * *

"They just arrived last night…" A woman with red eyes and black hair told her new friend…

"Really, Kurenai-san?" Mio said unbelievingly. _"Finally! They're back!"_

"Yes, the sensei of the three chuunins of the team is a friend of mine, and I just got a report that they just reported back here." Kurenai explained of her information.

"Thank you so much for telling me! I will be meeting them later…" Mio said smiling a small smile for the older kunoichi…

"Kite said you were always a bubbly kid!"

"What?" Mio suddenly stared at her. _"I'm bubbly! Why I atta…grrr… If people think I'm bubbly, I must be loosing my touch! Oh no! Note to self: Don't be too social anymore…don't be social…don't be social…"_

"Well I better go, I'm gonna meet my team…and later I'll be meeting Kite in the 'Leafy Guild Café', after she trains with her team, would you like to come as well?" Kurenai offered…

"No thanks…I'll be training…" Mio said sadly…she missed her friends…even though they just saw each other again yesterday… (. U)

"Ok then, Sayonara Mio-chan…" Kurenai said standing up then disappearing in a puff of smoke…

"_People are really nice here…too bad they don't know what bad things might happen to them…and because of me." _

Mio stood up and she felt a nice cold breeze, the wind is kind once again..."Arigato" she whispered.

Mio then started walking towards the waiting destination and felt different kinds of chakra as genins, chuunins, and jounins passed by… It was a very nice day for training practice…only if she could find a formidable sparring partner…

When she reached the bridge where the team was supposed to meet, she saw no one and decided to train jutsus in a clearing near the opening of the forest…She stretched and warmed up…she practiced her stances, her abilities and arrow shooting by shooting arrows at a tree…she always hit the middle of the 'x' that she drew with chalk…she didn't do any better…she didn't do any less…she was the same. She was fine with that, but with Itachi as her sensei, she would have to work harder to have be very strong and powerful…that's her obligation and duty…as an Akatsuki…an imoto…and a kunoichi.

An hour passed as she continued to train…but noticing the time she stopped and went back to the designated place that where she and team 7 are suppose to meet…She jumped on trees and made quick steps…she liked the feel of the cool air hitting her face…it was comforting…When she arrived at the bridge, she saw three chuunins, one had pink hair, one was noisy, one was silent and a little 'distant' from the others…

She reached the bridge and plastered on a face with no emotion…she kept her eyes open for keen observations and to see if these three chuunins should be any trouble for the mission…

"Ohayo…"She merely said, being polite.

"The only kunoichi in the team suddenly turned around to see who spoke…the girl had a rare combination of short pink hair and green eyes, but the girl seemed to carry her look nicely and she wore a red dress and she wore her forehead protector as if it was a ribbon, and its purpose was to hold back hair…But what really caught Mio's attention was the slightly larger forehead the girl had…

"Oh! You must be Natademo-san! Ohayo!" The girl said. "I'm Haruno Sakura…"

"Hn…" Mio merely replied and put her hand inside her pockets and lifted her head to see more of the other members of team 7.

Then she saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes…and he was staring right at her…and for once, the shinobi was speechless…The boy wore a jumpsuit made up mostly of orange and the boy had his forehead protector tied on his forehead…

"What are you looking at, baka?" Mio said at the strange boy and what she said must have woken the boy up because…

"Oh no! I knew it! It's an Uchiha Sasuke clone! NNNNOOOOO!" The boy shouted pointing a finger at Mio's face…

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted at the whiskered boy. Then green eyes looked into green eyes…bit had the same emerald orbs…"I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aa." Mio said turning her head at the last member…the only quiet one…she looked at the boy who didn't acknowledge her presence and looked the other way…She looked at the boy more…He had bluish-raven hair and he-

"AHHH!" Mio burst out feeling the immense pain in her head…This pain was different…she didn't know what but she knew something was different about it.

"Mio-san, are you alright!" Sakura asked worry in her eyes.

"Daijobu…" Mio said brushing off the beads of sweat appearing on the sides of her head. It was so painful…she didn't know what caused it but because of her instincts, that made her confused now, she didn't look at the other member anymore…what's wrong with him?

"Sakura didn't you notice the look in her eye? The look of a killer! The look of Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said grabbing hold of Sakura's arms…which made sakura smack him hard on the face…

"Kussoooooo…."Sakura whispered with a big anime vein on her forehead…and Mio has a big anime sweatdrop on the back of her head…and the silent boy, well, he remained silent….Then a puff of smoke suddenly covered the bridge…

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" A jounin with silver hair said to Sakura…he was wearing a jounin's green vest and he wore a mask that covered half of his face and his forehead protector slightly tilted down to cover his left eye…

"_What's the problem with his eye?"_ Mio thought… "_Could have been an accident_…" Mio then looked away…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto ad Sakura shouted at the Copy Ninja, both of them with big anime veins and the copy ninja has a big anime sweatdrop…Mio just stared and whispered... "Baka…" and the silent boy just stayed silent!

There were a lot of shouting and scolding mostly from Naruto but more scoldings from Sakura…what Naruto was really shouting about was what better things he could have done like sleep in bed or eat ramen at Ichiraku and about his problem with the 'Sasuke-teme clone'… And after all the noise the pervert's only excuse was that '_he saved a woman from perverts that were gonna try to rape her'_…yeah right! He was a pervert himself…what he _'must'_ have been doing was waiting for the bookstore to open so that he could by the new issue of the god-damn porn book he always read…

"Oh! You must be Natademo Mio-san! Nice to meet you, I'm Hatake Kakashi…" Kakashi said noticing the girl.

"Please, call me Mio, Kakashi-san." Mio said as she leaned on the bridge railing now with her arms crossed.

"Ok, Mio. Shall we get started then?" Kakashi said.

All of them said 'Hai', but the silent shinobi said 'Aa'

"OK then, I'll give you four a little mission called Hide and Tag…" Kakashi said opening his porn book…

"What do we have to do?" Naruto asked…"But I know I will still beat Sasuke-teme and I will win!" he shouted his finger pointed at the silent shinobi…and Sakura threw him a dirty look…

"Shut up, dobe!" the silent shinobi said slightly raising his head…

"Ok…before anyone gets killed around here…pick partners…" Kakashi ordered trying to make peace and miraculously making Naruto quiet…

Sakura blushed a little… "Yes! A chance to be with Sasuke-kun!" **"Hell yeah!"** said her Inner Self…

"Whoever is fine with me…" Mio said looking away…but she knew the silent shinobi wouldn't let go of his pride, yes she knew the type, to ask her if they would be partners…and Naruto wouldn't have the guts…and patience…

"Sasuke-kun…would you..." Sakura was beginning to say as she came closer to the silent shinobi…

"No." the boy merely said not thinking of Sakura's feelings…he rejected her once again…

"B-but…"

"You know, you are so annoying…" the silent boy said turning away…

Sakura was on the verge of tears when Naruto shouted "Hey, Baka! Look what you did! Why are you so cruel?"

"Shut it, dobe" Silent shinobi said once again and Naruto threw him a very angry death glare, but disappeared when he faced Sakura…

"C'mon Sakura we can be partners!" the whiskered blue-eyed said with a big wide grin on his face…

The sad look on Sakura's face disappeared as an angry one replaced it…"IN YOUR FRICKEN DREAMS, BAKA!"

The fight they always had when picking partners replayed itself for more than once in all of the years that Team 7 was ever team 7…it began at the start and who knows when it will ever end…

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mio asked leaning on the bridge railing, eyes closed, face with blank expression…

"They'll sort it out…they always do…eventually…." Kakashi said never taking his eyes from the book…

"Pervert…" Mio mumbled…

"Hm?"

"Nothing, lazy-john…" Mio replied and Kakashi chuckled at it…

But from a tree…a figure in black watched the bunch on the bridge wondering….

"_Otouto…"_


	9. uchiha encounter

**A/N:** Sorry for all the mistakes… I'm really sorry with my mistakes on grammar, facts, spellings, actions, characteristics and all the OOCness! Let's all remember how merciful you guys are with newbies like me…and let's remember that this is a fanfic! This is not the real thing…so …

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…if I did…I wouldn't really be writing here but what I should really be doing is showing episodes as anime…and I should have DSL by now because I should be stinking rich…

Okay…that was long…sorry for the outburst…thanks reviewers…if there are… (-.-U)

* * *

**9 Uchiha Encounter**

"The objective of the mission is that while I go all over the forest…you try to find me and 'tag' me…but as proof that you tagged me…you should also get this…" he showed them a piece of ribbon "and when we go back here, our meeting place, show it to me…I might even treat the winning team to Ichiraku…"

Naruto gasped at this and shouted "Yes! I'll beat you guys to it! Hehehe I'll surely win! Yay! Free ramen from Ichiraku! You won't beat me, stupid!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke as the silent shinobi remained silent and gave Naruto a killing glare…Sakura had big anime veins and Mio had large anime sweatdrops…

Sakura didn't like her partner…she would prefer Sasuke any day…but as was said…he refused and once again rejected the open arms of the pink haired kunoichi…Naruto wanted to be with Sakura, but Sakura didn't want to be with Naruto, and Sasuke didn't want to have partners…he could complete the mission all by himself….Mio didn't want to be partners with the noisy shinobi or the silent one, she also didn't want a 'fan girl' to be her partner…she was just plain confused…

But the pairings resulted to Naruto and Sakura going together and Sasuke and Mio…a very weird combination….Brightness with Innocence…Darkness and Confusion….What was funniest was that no one chose to be with their partners…only Naruto…and this made him very, very happy….he was finally with his Sakura-chan! He didn't care if Sakura was annoyed with him, he didn't care if Sakura was, well, let's face it…Naruto is way, way stronger than her…if it wasn't for the fifth Hokage's sessions with Sakura; Sakura would have still been weak…

Sasuke didn't mind his silent partner…but he still preferred to be alone…He's strong and smart enough! He was the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre, any one dare underestimate him…gets punished…Mio on the other hand preferred anyone else than the 'silent shinobi'…even Naruto, at least he was amusing when he's panicked…but she knew she could beat Sakura, Naruto and the silent shinobi altogether…she also knew of the strong chakra coming from the opening of the forest…why wasn't her onii-san trying to conceal his chakra? Was he even trying?

"Ok, on the count of three, we start…one…two…three!" And Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke…

"sigh this is going to be just a waste of time…" Sasuke said walking off to the end of the bridge.

"I agree…" Mio murmured…

Sasuke, surprised took a look at the kunoichi but found no one at the direction of where her voice was from…but what he saw was a puff of smoke…_"I didn't feel her leave!"_

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the forest…

"This is going to be so STTTTUUUPPPIIIIDDD!" Sakura whined…

"Aa." Sasuke agreed and disappeared into the forest…

"_He couldn't even sense my chakra…" _the black-cloaked figure thought…

* * *

"_Where are you onii-san?"_ Mio asked in her head as she lost the hint of Itachi's chakra.

She was jumping tree to tree trying to find any thing silver, knowing that the only silver there would be the pervert's hair…but at the same time she was trying to feel the strength of the chakra she always feel when with her sensei…

"Where are you? Damn it…" Mio whispered… A FLASH OF SILVER!

"_There!"_

She chased after the jounin, careful to not let the shinobi notice the movement she was swiftly making…she performed hand seals and as her chakra conceals itself she hid behind a tree that the jounin would surely pass by…

Then she noticed, after a few seconds, the jounin was taking way too long to pass…she decided to have a look and then saw senbon needles aimed right for her face, not able to react immediately, she closed her eyes and waited for the painful sting of the sharp weapons…then she opened her eyes allowing a small slit and saw a pair of kunais intersecting the needles…she looked for the person who threw the kunai…

"Sasuke-san?" Mio said surprised…it was Sasuke who threw the kunais…her eyes widened…and she thought she knew the type…then she felt another surge of pain…and turned away… "Arigato…"

Sasuke jumped onto the branch she was on and said "I didn't do it for you…I will not be able to win if I am not with _my _partner at the meeting place…And you must have observed that I do not wish to lose…especially to Naruto and the weakling…." He had his famous poker-face on…

"Hn…" Mio said and once again disappeared…with a smirk on her face…

"That's my line…" Sasuke whispered as he too, disappeared…

The two resumed trying to find the Copy Ninja…not exactly working as a team….not exactly working as individuals…Both strong…both with mouths of sarcasm and smart aleckness…both with traits that is similar with the other…and both have stroke of the interest of the observing Akatsuki…

"Mio are you developing feelings for my _little brother_?" Someone murmured from not a very far distance away…

* * *

"Naruto have you seen him yet?" Sakura asked stopping for a short while, resting on branch…

"No. Have you, Sakura-chan?"

"Damn that Kakashi."

The search went on but still they found no sign of the porn book-loving Nin…he was a good hider…he is a highly skilled

Jounin…could you expect any less?

"Huh? Sakura-chan hurry! I think I saw movement there!"

"Really! We might just win this Naruto! I never thought I'm gonna say this but, Naruto, good job!" Sakura exclaimed.

"**If we win this, Sasuke-kun might think I'm not that dumb and weak anymore!"** her Inner Self considered…

"Really, Sakura! Wow! Sakura complimented me! I can't believe it! This is the happiest day of my life!" and Naruto jumped into the air and did a summersault and landed on a branch and jumped through the forest even faster, after the 'scarecrow'.

"sigh Naruto you could have waited…" Sakura said with a big anime sweatdrop on her head. _"He is so easy to please…"_

* * *

"Huh…Nobody found me yet…well I guess I should better rest first…" Kakashi said as he scanned his surroundings for chakra vibes…sensing none he sat down on a branch of a high tree…then he did a few hand seals…he then concealed his chakra.

"Might as well…" he said pulling out the little orange book that he was reading…

"Ohhh…I can't believe it! I'm already on chapter twenty-six! Man I've been reading fast!" he exclaimed.

He continued reading and he read and read and read and read….and you know what? I think you get the point!

"Huh!" Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

He 'thought' he felt strong chakra, and when he looked up, he 'thought' he saw a black blur moving through the forest. But being the Kakashi, that loves to read stupid books, and a big fan of 'Icha Icha Paradise' and it's writer, Jiraiya, and being lazy…he 'thought' it was just his imagination and continued to read…sigh (-.-u)

"Oh well…."

* * *

"Blast that bastard!" Mio said.

Mio was now scanning the forest, jumping branch after branch, in search of the team leader…

"I'm just temporary in this team and he's giving us a hard time!" Then she saw a blur of black then stopped. She turned around three hundred sixty degrees looking for it. She tried to sense its chakra…no deal!

"_It can't be him!" _

"Imoto…" someone whispered behind her.

She shivered as she felt the warm breath was exhaled on her neck. Her eyes widened and with her automatic reflexes, she threw a punch at the older shinobi. She knew it was him, only she couldn't control her instinct, reflexes and the panic that she felt at the surprise.

Her fist swung, but the air was its only victim. The shinobi has vanished and has now concealed its presence, but she knew that he was still around.

"Where are you? Show yourself Onii-san!" She shouted at the air.

"Onii-san?" a voice suddenly came from behind her.

Mio was surprised at his arrival but unlike with the sharingan master, she stood her ground and she ignored him.

"Oi! Natademo! What are you babbling about?" the voice said. "Stop wasting time. We should find baka-sensei." He was getting frustrated. He didn't like to waste time. He wasn't use to being ignored, usually he had all the attention, but this girl just ignored him. He knew he should have been alone.

"Hmmm…do you hate me now, imoto?" Itachi's voice said coming from above them.

The two looked up in surprise, not feeling the strong concealed chakra. As they looked up they saw a black-cloaked figure with his forehead protector of the symbol of Konoha only with a slash on it…they saw dark violet hair…only because of the trees shadowing over them, the dark violet of the hair appeared as if it was black…his face was the only thing not covered…porcelain white and pale…his eyes with shapes as though it was of a woman…and its color…its color was of the red rose…the color of blood…vermillion…_blood red…._

"_YOU!" _Sasuke hissed at the older Uchiha. _"Why'd the hell did he call her 'imoto'?"_

"Humph. Otoutou, I didn't know you were so weak." Itachi said his face a blank, his eyes, ruby orbs of scarlet…

"What! Otoutou!" Mio said, confused. She looked at Sasuke and saw the same blood red orbs…then she felt the pain once again, only much, much stronger. She felt like her head was about to explode. Literally. She held her head trying to 'heal' out the pain, only it did no effect.

"**FLASH!"**

"_**Mio-chan, would you like to play with me?"**_

"_**Mio-chan!" **_

"_**Oh…this…this is our family symbol…"**_

"_**A paper fan…"**_

"AAAAAHHH!" Mio screamed clutching her head. This caught the Uchihas' attention. Sasuke looked at the girl beside him, she was shaking so much with beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her head and her green eyes were a blank…

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Huh! Natademo-san!" Kakashi said, surprised.

He stood up and tucked his book securely in his jacket pocket and disappeared in a blue blur…

"_Are they in trouble!"_

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Natademo-san!" Sakura said eyes widening. She stopped and took a rest on a branch.

"Sasuke clone!" Naruto said stopping on a branch and turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Oh no! What if…" Sakura said worried… "_What if Sasuke-kun is also in trouble!"_

"**What are you talking about, girl! Sasuke-kun is strong! He can't be in trouble!"**

"_I know…but…what if…"_

"Sakura-chan?" naruto said his sapphire eyes looking into the worried emerald eyes of his friend.

"Huh?" Sakura said startled, leaving her argument with her inner self.

"C'mon!" And Naruto jumped towards the direction of the scream, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth formed in a frown. He didn't like this…He felt that something really bad was happening…he really didn't like this.

"Hai!" And Sakura followed her blond-haired friend, hoping that her Sasuke was not harmed. "_Oh please be okay…"_

* * *

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted at his Aniki. He and his brother were throwing each other glares, with the vermillion stained eyes. If looks could kill, well, let's just say that there wouldn't any Uchiha survivors left…total wipeout.

"You only rely on words…" Itachi said bored, still his eyes deserted by emotion and were the color of blood…

At this Sasuke charged at Itachi forming hand seals and breathing out a wild amount of flames, Itachi disappeared from where he was. Sasuke turned around and saw a thousand shurikens heading for him and he dodged each and sounds of 'thuds' on the tree behind him was made. He looked up and he saw his brother's eyes looking into his…this enraged him…he performed hand seals and he felt the chakra flow into his hand…he smirked at the power…then at the same moment…Itachi stayed silent and shifted his gaze at Mio…he ignored his brother knowing that this would probably take too long…it happened before…his brother performed the 'chidori'…let's just say that his next destination was not surely full of healthy people…

"Aren't you a least bit concerned on your partner?" Itachi asked his brother as a sound of a thousand birds escaped and surrounded their battlefield as the chakra in Sasuke's hand began to grow stronger…

Mio was unconscious. She lied on the branch where she was just standing…

* * *

Mio shook violently... she look liked she was about to snap… 

The two Uchihas only stared at her. Yeah, sure this was weird. This was the first time that they saw anyone like this…so what were they to do?

The girl shook madly…then a white chakra illuminated from her covering her body… then the wind went crazy…the branches moved slightly out of control…they twisted and turned…and the two Uchihas dodged everything that came their way and watch with wide red eyes……

But they did not do anything…they dodged and attacked whatever could hurt them…but did nothing to stop the berserk of the chakra…

Then everything stopped…gusts of wind….upturning of the earth….the trees reacting to the white chakra…

Itachi and Sasuke tried to find the cause…they tried to find anyone who could have stopped her…

But who they found was the girl…chakra stopped ceased to illuminate…her breathing fast…eyes blank…

Then she fell into nothingness as she lost the hold of consciousness…

* * *

"Why should I! I don't care!" Sasuke shouted at _his_ onii-san. His hand was now full of blue chakra that the twisted branch he was standing on decided to snap…but as it broke, Sasuke jumped and charged at his brother hoping that his 'chidori' would work not like last time when Itachi stopped it with only a hand…

He charged and he went towards Itachi hoping his technique would work…but his hand was yet again caught by Itachi and Itachi tightened his grip on the younger Uchiha's hand (whoa! Mind surge…), which kept Sasuke suspended in the air. Sasuke scowled at his brother, beads of sweat escaped his skin. Then Itachi threw in to the air and as Sasuke was about to land, a million shurikens once again were launched and headed for him. Sasuke tried to dodge but he lost too much chakra, he couldn't move.

Then he felt pain covering his body... he felt unbearable pain…then when he opened his eyes he saw black swirls covering his body. Then he felt so much power and he dodged every piece of shuriken that went his way…

When he looked up he found that Itachi had already gone…

"Show yourself coward!" He shouted, but only the wind answered. Then he felt his body giving away and he collapsed because of the curse… _"Damn Curse…"_


	10. recovery

**10 Recovery**

"Uggnnhhh…" moaned Mio as she woke up. She shook her head to make her blurry sight clearer… _"What happened?"_

Then she saw twisted branches, broken branches, upturned earth, she couldn't find her onii-san, she couldn't find her partner. _"What happened? What time is it?"_

She stood up and at her first step she wobbled… "_Man! I'm acting like I'm drunk." _She tried to find any sign of her partner in the destructed environment… "_What caused this?"_ She jumped onto a high branch, high enough to see anything below…Then she saw on a strangely twisted branch an unconscious Uchiha…

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Mio shouted at the sight of the silent shinobi_. "What! Sasuke-kun!"_

She appeared beside the shinobi…"What happened? Sheesh! Why was I even sleeping in the first place?"

She took his pulse to see if he was alive… _"Good, he's alive. But who could have done this? Could onii-san have done this? But why?"_

Then she remembered her purpose in the mission…to stay hidden… so she rolled up her sleeves and performed a few hand seals and placed her chakra-illuminatinghands over Sasuke and muttered the words " wasureru-no-jutsu!" she performed a genjutsu that made the victim forget whatever part of his memory, that the spellcaster wishes to temporarily erase_. "Thank_ _you, Kaze-kun."_ She thought as she remembered how the smiling genjutsu master thought her that move. (Sounds familiar? It's the same genjutsu that Kaze put on Mio five years ago before Mio woke up in the healing room…)

She observed that Sasuke had a lot of black marks covered on him…and a lot of gashes and scratches…he had blood spilling from a gash on his face and she could feel that his wrist was broken…His breathing was not normal (don't ask me how so…) and he was sweating…

"_His wounds…this would be recognized as Akatsuki-inflicted wounds by good medics…especially the fifth Hokage. Well we can't have that." _She thought Mio closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra on her hands…she felt her hands illuminate with chakra as the white healing chakra flowed into her hands…she closed her eyes as she began

One by one the wounds disappeared…she stroke a kunai against her arm so that her body would exert blood to replace the blood that Sasuke lost…Then as she continued to do this she remembered something… _"This was like when we were little… What!" _She suddenly opened her eyes at the thought. _"'Back when we were little' …what made me think that!"_

Then Sasuke coughed and this made Mio remember what she was doing…Then she noticed that the black marks that Sasuke had did not disappear…but she felt that it could be reversible… "I'm gonna try…"

She inhaled deeply and started on Sasuke…it took a long time, before her healing worked…Sasuke's marks started to retreat back to the source… _"Good. Now I can start on the 'Mother Mark'"_ She was tired now. The healing that made Sasuke's marks disappear took a lot of chakra out of her…she was loosing chakra…but being stubborn she continued what she was doing and placed her hand above the cursed seal…never really knowing what it was….she started healing it…

"It's no use…" she murmured as he wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She was now very tired. She was breathing short and fast breaths and she felt like taking a nap…the curse didn't disappear…her power over it was weak since she used most of her chakra on other things like his wounds and other black marks…

"_God…I don't want to pass out two times a day…"_ she tried her best not to lose consciousness but sleep kept tugging at her nerve…she fought the urge and stood up to see if it would beat the constant nagging of sleep...

"Alright, you win…" she whispered and gave up on the war of staying awake…as she fell she saw flashes of her childhood…

"**Thud!" **

She smiled as she was cushioned from the fall by Sasuke's also unconscious body…

"_So…you were my bestfriend…"_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Natademo-san!" Came Sakura's voice, shouting at the sight of the two unconscious bodies.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and his face looked peaceful. It wasn't like times that he had nightmares of the Uchiha massacre; his pale face actually looked peaceful. Mio was curled up in a ball, her soft breathing caused her chest to rise up and down and her head rested on Sasuke's chest which was also rising and eventually falling. Her face was like always, tame. She rested on her right side, exposing the wound she inflicted on her left forearm and the hanabishi clan's symbol of an arrow, on her shoulder.

Naruto and Sakura jumped down onto the branch where Sasuke and Mio were. Sakura immediately ran to where the two were and checked for injuries, wounds or any other damage. The only problem she found was that of Mio's wound and Mio's case of chakra depletion.

Naruto whistled…"what happened here?" he asked no one as he observed the destruction around them. Twisted branches, upturned earth, broken branches and other parts of trees and there was a lot of shuriken scattered on trees. A battle happened and it was too bad he missed it.

"Naruto, we need to bring these two to the Hospital!" sakura said as she concentrated her chakra on her hand and seeing that green chakra already illuminated from her hand, she placed it on Mio's forearm. Then when she removed her hand she saw that the wound had fully healed. She smiled at her success. Now her only problem was Mio's slow chakra regeneration…

"Why, Sakura-chan? Do they have serious damage?" Naruto asked carrying Sasuke.

"No, but they need to be checked. We don't exactly know-" Sakura was cut off when they heard a ruffle of leaves behind them. Naruto tensed up and Sakura took out one kunai from her holster. "Must be the enemy!"

But then what came out was a brown dog with a forehead protector. He had a vest on and on the back was characters brought together in a certain way to make a face. He had a pug nose and black eyes, keen sense of smell and he had the same smell like Sakura's hair (They had the same shampoo. Yeah, I know weird… (). What was most amazing was that this dog could talk.

"Here!" it said.

"Pakkun!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Naruto! Sorry but I need to go!" then in a puff of smoke, disappeared.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura!" Kakashi said appearing shortly after Pakkun disappeared. "Whoa! What happened?"

"Kakashi-sensei, we must bring Sasuke-kun and Natademo-san back to Konoha Hospital. I do not detect any injuries physically or mentally, but they must be checked up for more precise observations!" Sakura told her sensei…

"Alright. Let's hurry!" Kakashi motioned towards Mio…

"Ohohoho…No you don't!" Naruto shouted making a face.

"Why what's the problem?" Kakashi asked who stopped in his tracks, a sweatdrop on his head, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"You pervert! Here! Carry the bastard instead!" Naruto shouted and handed Sasuke to Kakashi.

"Good idea, Naruto. I'll bring Natademo-san…" Sakura praised Naruto. She also didn't trust Kakashi to be alone with Mio. It was far too risky. He might try something from the book and judging from the guilty and sad look on Kakashi's face, Naruto was in fact correct…miraculously…

(Naruto you BAKA! You're gonna make the readers hate me because of your OOCness!)

"Really, Sakura-chan you think it's a good idea? Woohoo! Praised by Sakura-chan in one day! This is the happiest day of my life!" Naruto jumped for joy and Sakura and Kakashi had big anime sweatdrops…

"_Such naiveness…"_ they both thought.

* * *

"-she'll be fine…but we still couldn't find out what was the cause of Uchiha's and Natademo's sudden unconsciousness…"

Mio heard voices…she felt that the voices were a million miles away…but she knew the voice…it was the voice of the fifth Hokage…

"What happened! Mio! What happened Lady Hokage? Is she hurt? I should have come here a lot sooner…"

"Be at ease Mikazuki-san…she will be alright."

"M-m-mikazuki?" Mio moaned as she opened her eyes… she sat up and looked at the people in the room. Mikazuki, the fifth Hokage, the woman she was always with (Shizune), Kakashi, and Naruto. She figured that Sakura's in the other room where Sasuke was…it was expected of her…sigh

"Mio! You're awake!" Mikazuki said all too fast, seeing that the Hanabishi was finally awake. "You had me so worried." She had been crying fake tears to convince the 'audience' with her act. Then she wrapped her 'imoto' in a tight embrace.

"Onee-chan…I'm alright…but I still…need air…" Mio said barely breathing…Mio knew that Mikazuki's embrace wasn't for being worried…but a punishment in almost blowing her cover and ruining the mission…

"Oh! Gomena…" Mikazuki apologized as she let grip relaxed. Tsunade and Shizune smiled at the 'siblings', Kakashi was reading his porn book and Naruto was frowning…

"Oi! Old hag, can I go now? I have better things to do!" Naruto whined, pouting the biggest pout he could muster.

"Shut up, bastard! How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet in the hospital?" Tsunade said her voice rising. "And don't ever, ever again call me old hag!" Now her eyes flaring with flames that just screamed "run away and you'll live."

"ehem" Kakashi said, returning his book inside his jacket pocket. "I'm sorry; Lady Hokage but Naruto and I will need to tend to my other student…" He said shoving Naruto to the door.

"Wa-wait! I don't want to watch over the bastard! I have better things to-" protested Naruto as he was shoved through the door by Kakashi…

"Thank Goodness…" Tsunade said rubbing her temples… "I'm really sorry Mikazuki-san, but Shizune and I will also be needing to leave to tend to other patients."

Mikazuki nodded.

"Well, Sayonara." Tsunade greeted as she disappeared behind the door.

"Ja Ne!" Shizune said with a wave as she followed her sensei…

Once Mikazuki was sure that everyone has left, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! You could really be the reason for our heads being chopped off! Do you know what they were suspicious about! About how you guys fainted without any injuries, except for your wound, and the mark of the Hanabishi clan on your shoulder! Where in the world did you get the idea that you could show that off and that it will go unnoticed!" she scolded dying to know what really happened. "Don't you think anymore?"

Mio let Mikazuki finish before she answered. She took a deep breath, "Itachi appeared. Maybe he was the cause of Sasuke-kun's many wounds but I still don't know…"

"What! Itachi? Did he use his sharingan? He shouldn't really be showing himself! That BAKA!" Mikazuki was furious. So she was really just pointing her finger at the wrong person…it wasn't Mio who could ruin everything …but the 'weasel'. "What? Sasuke-kun? Since when did you call anyone else with the '-kun'? And what happened?"

"We were training in the forest, when I felt onii-san's presence and I tried to find him, then Sasuke-kun appeared and Itachi-kun also picked that time to appear. Then Sasuke-kun started to get mad and you know what happened? His eyes turned red!" Mio said recalling the event.

Ignoring Mikazuki's 'What!', she continued, "Then I collapsed and I don't know why. Then when I woke up, I used the genjutsu that Kaze-kun thought me and made Sasuke-kun forget the fight and I healed him because his wounds would be recognized by the Hokage. And you know, Mikazuki…I remembered something when I was a kid. I remembered healing someone my age at the time, he looked just like Sasuke-kun and he had the same name as his…and when I saw Sasuke-kun I called him just that…."

Mikazuki stayed silent her fears materializing… _"She's starting to remember…"_

"Mikazuki-chan? Daijobu desu ka?" Mio said blinking; she noticed the sudden silence…

"Huh? Ah! Don't mind me…I'm _glad_ you're finally able to remember…." Mikazuki plastered a forced smile on her face.

"Yeah…can we go now?" Mio asked smiling, but her eyes wandered to something else…"And before we leave, can I check if my genjutsu worked?"

"Yeah sure, fine…just go…" mikazuki said absentmindedly, rubbing her forehead…what was she to do? Contact Kyofu-kun? Of course…she should warn them the spell broke…

"Arigato…" she said as she stood up and went into the next room…

"_Sorry Mio, but we may just have to kill you…"_

_End_

* * *

**(A/N: Just joking …hehe read on….)**

Mio knocked on the hospital room door, even though she was on the other side, she could still here the stupid crackpots that Naruto was yelling about. Then she entered, finding that the room had six people in it….Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, a bigger version of caterpillar-brows, Sasuke, who is finally awake and…

"You!" The white-eyed boy said, his eyes bulging of chakra.

"Huh?" Mio asked confused….what were they doing here? "Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah I see you have met…I didn't know Hyuuga Neji could also be hip with the ladies!" The bigger version of caterpillar brows said. "Such a pretty one too…"

Mio raised an eyebrow…not only did he look like caterpillar-brows, he talked like him…was this the 'Gai-sensei' he was yelling about…man…carbon copies yet again…. "I only came here to check on something. Excuse my rudeness but I am in a hurry…" She pushed past Naruto…

"Hey! Watch it will you, you witch!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! This is a hospital please put that in your tiny mind!" Sakura said.

"Shut up, dobe…"Sasuke said feeling a lot better. He didn't know why but he felt that he felt something like this when he was younger…when he was healed by a friend…

Kakashi just kept reading, Sakura sat beside Sasuke's bed, Sasuke was sitting up on the bed, Neji was silently leaning on the wall, now with his eyes back to 'normal' and Gai sensei was writing something down for his 'How to Be Hip' book….Mio stood in front of Sasuke and stared into those familiar onyx eyes…the same as his brother's, only darker…

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember anything that happened?" Mio asked.

"What a stupid question, of-" he was beginning to say but stopped to think of what happened…but then when he tried to think, his mind was a blank…he couldn't remember anything…the other were eyeing him, waiting for his answer… "I- no." he said looking away he didn't like to admit he was wrong… _"That's weird why can't I remember anything?"_

"I see…Arigato…" Mio said and left… "Oh and again, I'm sorry for the intrusion…"

When the door closed… "Strange…" Gai said. "So if we want to know what really happened, we have to ask _her_…"

"And I have a feeling she won't tell…" Kakashi said not lifting an eye off his book.

"Whatever! I'm going to Ichiraku's" Naruto whined as he left the room…

"Nice idea, dobe…" Sasuke mumbled…though he still wondered about what really happened…it wasn't like him to faint…and with no reason at all….

"Can we continue what we were talking about?" Sakura reminded the others of their former topic.

"Oh yes! Neji please continue…" Gai said…and Neji nodded.

"When I used my Byakugan earlier to see if any thing was wrong with his chakra…what I saw instead was-"

"AAACCHHOOO!"

Everyone looked at Kakashi… "Sorry, sorry for the disturbance, please continue with your observation…"

"sigh what I saw instead was white chakra." Neji finished.

"What! White chakra! That's impossible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. And I know that it was used by someone before and it was that girl, Natademo-san."

"WHAT!"

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter… I had a hard time squeezing this in with my tight schedule since I have a lot of homework lately and my mom's nagging me to do that first before I could even have a 'glimpse' of my laptop…

Anyway as always, the button to submit your review is winking at you! Thanks! And please review! Ja Ne!

Smiles!

-mio hanabishi


	11. remembering

**11 Remembering…**

Kyofu was tired…he just came from a mission that required only one man…it would be too risky if he brought others…and he was very tired because he did all the work.

"Kyofu-san!" Kaze said running out the building to the leader of the Akatsuki as he was entering the hideout…

"What's wrong Kaze? Is there a problem?" Kyofu said getting worried. Kaze wasn't smiling…something is surely wrong…

"Kyofu-san, my hand…" Kaze showed Kyofu his hand…his palm had the mark of the hanabishi and a gash went through it.

"What does this mean?" Kyofu asked fearing his theory might come true…

"The Hanabishi…" Kaze began… "…is to regain her memory…we cannot be sure if it will be fully regained by tonight…it is up to her if she wishes to remember…"

"What should we do? Assassinate her?" Kyofu said. He didn't like the idea. Mio was a daughter to him and he wanted to smack himself for getting too close to her, forgetting the number one rule of being a shinobi…

"If we have to, Kyofu-san…" Kaze said, his eyes disappearing as he bowed his head. "I don't want to take part in the assassination mission…"

"But…what if we have another choice?" Kyofu hopefully said…this was getting harder and harder… "Can't you perform the genjutsu again?"

"I'm sorry Kyofu-san, but once the genjutsu is cast on a victim, it cannot be performed again on the same victim once he or 'she' breaks it…" Kaze said loosing hope…he started to walk back to the stone building hoping that the sign on his palm wasn't true… "Kyofu-san, just please don't force me to come with you or anyone else, in this mission…I don't want to come" This is was the first time in ages that Kaze felt like he didn't want to kill…the lat time was when he was with Leza.

When Kaze disappeared…Kyofu sighed and said under his breath, "Me too…"

* * *

Mio sat alone, at a table by the window in the 'Leafy Guild Café'. She was thinking of her past…she was now happy that she was now able to recall her childhood…what she was confused about was that why couldn't she years before…but then she just continued to think …she stirred her chocolate as her first memory flashed in her mind…

'FLASH'

"_Ahhh…I remember this…this was the first time I ever saw my parents in deep thought… we were at the garden…"_

"**Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look at what I can do!" **five year old Mio said excitedly as she made the flower bud bloom…she gave the flower to her mother…Lady Kakkoii smiled…she smelled the rose and then she said…

"**Arigato, Mio-chan! Look Subarashi-kun, she can-ah!"** Mio's mother exclaimed as blood trickled from her finger…her finger was pricked by a thorn…she dropped the flower…

"**Kaa-san? What's wrong?" **Mio looked up to her mother's eyes with her worried ones…

"**Yes, Kakkoii-chan. What happened?"** Lord Subarashi said worried as well…

"**Oh it's nothing…I just pricked my finger on a thorn…I'll heal it…"** Mio's mother motioned her hand over the wound…but her hand was stopped by a smaller one….

"**Okaa-san…may I heal it for you?"** Mio said hopefully…

"**Ano…Mio-chan…"** Kakkoii hesitated, she looked at Subarashi for instructions…he only smiled and nodded.

"**Ok, Mio-chan, Arigato!"** Kakkoii smiled as she observed her daughter's excited smile as Mio motioned her small hands over her mother's wounded finger…

Once Mio was finished…** "There! Good as new!"** Mio said as she smiled her toothy smile….she was happy for her success…her father and mother must be soooo proud…but when she looked at her parents…what she saw were grim expressions on their faces….what was wrong?

"**Wow! Mio-chan you did a good job!"** Kakkoii said as she observed her finger…no sign of it ever being pricked…she now wore a smile not like before….she was thinking of something else…Mio knew…she knew the look of deep thinking…she often saw it on her father's face, when he was thinking about clan matters or when he and the elders had private meetings…

"**C'mon…let's go back in…it's getting dark…and Mio-chan…"** Subarashi said.

"**Hai…"** Mio said looking at her otou-san…

"**Starting tomorrow, you will be meeting with Hikaru-san tomorrow, she will be your sensei…she will be teaching you how to use your abilities…" **Subarashi explained… **"While Hikaru-chan is teaching you with your abilities…Aruki-san will be teaching you with your archery skills…"**

"**Hai…" **Mio replied…and the highest Hanabishi family went back into their mansion….

"FLASH"

"_Yes…I now remember…."_

"FLASH"

"**Mio-chan your father and mother asks for your presence…"** a messenger told the seven year old Mio during her archery lessons…her hair was still short but long enough to tie it into a ponytail and she was wearing her clothes for archery.

"**Hai! Sumimasen, sensei…"** Mio excused herself and bowed to Aruki and she placed her bow and arrow on the bow set…

"**We will continue later…"** Aruki reminded her seito as she left…

"**Hai!"** Mio answered, as she closed the shoji screen…

When she arrived at the meeting room…that's funny…what they were going to talk about must be so important that her parents chose the meeting room to talk to her…

"**Konnichiwa, Tou-san, Kaa-san…"** Mio said as she heard the soft thudding of the bamboo fountain that was outside in the garden…once in a while it would fall and then it would rise up again until there was enough water inside it…

"**Sit down Mio-chan, you will need to…"** Subarashi said looking serious…sternness in his green eye told Mio that she shouldn't be fooling around…

"**Hai…"** Mio sat down and waited for her father to talk…her mother was quiet, she looked solemn but her eyes looked sad…the blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle…now looked grim like two years ago in the garden….

"**Mio-chan…we called you here because we have to tell you something important…"** Subarashi began…

Mio stayed silent…she would let her father continue…maybe they were going to tell her because she would able to help…

She has been training…maybe they knew that she was fairly strong and wise at the age…

"**Many clans in the mist country have already been attacked…"** her mother said…

"**What! Why?"** Mio asked

"**People without bloodline limits are scared. They are scared of us, with bloodline limits…they are scared because we have abilities that they will never master or will ever have…So other people are killing other clans…last time we have heard they have attacked a clan with 'Mirror-multiplication' abilities…" **Subarashi said. **"We don't know if we will be next…"**

(A/N: Let's just say that the clan with Mirror-multiplication abilities is Haku's clan…I don't really know what his bloodline limit was called…sorry for the inconvenience…don't flame me…but if you have an idea what it is…tell me… thanks )

"**What do you want me to do?"** Mio asked hoping that she would be able to help…

"**Mio-chan…please understand what we are going to tell you…"** Kakkoii said… **"We are really sorry…"**

"**Okaa-san-"** Mio was starting to say…

"**Don't worry Kakkoii-chan, Mio will do her duties well…it is her obligation to the clan and her duty as the heiress…she's a hanabishi…and because…she is our daughter…"** Subarashi gave Mio a weak sad smile…

"**I will listen…I will do as I am told…"** Mio said sitting up straight…she wishes to bring the family honor…

"**Don't grow up so fast, Mio-chan we understand that you are still young…but we wish to be honest to you and we don't want you to find out in another way…"** Kakkoii said her eyes full of concern and worry…but happiness would be seen if a looker's observation was deep…Kakkoii was happy for Mio's acceptance…She would be a fine heiress…

"**You see, Mio we have arranged with another clan, and they have agreed…"** Kakkoii said…a little nervous and she was fidgeting and trying to find better words to use… **"They have agreed with us to make such family ties and to bring two clans together…and they are honored to have a Mikkusu and the Hanabishis as a part of the family…and us, Hanabishis are honored to become related with them…their clan is honored in their village…"**

"**They have decided that their youngest but strongest male clan member is to be your husband…"** Subarashi continued.

"**My what?"** Mio said not really listening…she was still a kid back then…she thought of other things…toys, arrows, friends…she didn't even really understand or knew the meaning of the words….

"**You have been arranged to marry Uchiha Itachi-"**

"FLASH"

"_Whoa! Rewind, rewind! I was arranged to marry who!"_ Mio's eyes snapped open and her eyebrows furrowed and her face was a mix emotion of anger, confusion and worry…

"Mio-chan, I thought you were going to go do more training? Why are you here?" Kurenai asked suddenly appearing behind Mio with Kite beside her….

"ahehehhehehe….I changed my mind…I had a rough day…" Mio said…making excuses were her specialty in undercover missions…

"Have you seen your sister? I would like to borrow one of their katanas…I heard that if you want the strongest and most durable swords you just have to visit their weaponry shop…I believe it's called 'Leafy Weaponry', correct?" Kite asked…

"That's the one!" Mio said now faking a smile…."Would you mind if I want to be alone?" Mio asked with slight rudeness…

"Oh…ok…" Kurenai said pulling a chair from a distant table…but not too distant…just enough that Mio wouldn't hear of the secret mission Kite and she will talk about… "We also need to be alone too…"

"Hmmm…" Mio said as he watched Kurenai and Kite sit down…

"Ahhh…I've missed this place soooo much! It's been a while…damn long missions, take me away from my chocolate latté…." Kite said stretching her arms…

"Yeah I know…" Kurenai whispered and that started their conversation….

Mio sighed and tried to remember anything else….after that slight awkward revelation…..

(A/N: Hey people! I didn't want this! I got this advice from another author! She requested this and she thought this may bring up my ratings!...so don't kill me…..put out those fires! I won't tell you who she is!)

"FLASH"

"**You have been arranged to marry Uchiha Itachi, when he comes of age six years from now…"** Subarashi said…

"**Six years! Tou-san! I will only be thirteen by that time!"** Mio said only listening to words she chose…she didn't like listening to things she didn't want to listen to….so she really didn't 'hear' the name… but she knew six years from now…she will…

(A/N: people, let's forget the age here…some clans let members…marry their own cousins…why not divert the age! They already broke one rule! pout)

"**So you will be training in advance…but even though you are already married you will either be staying here or if the other clan wishes…you will be staying there…" **Subarashi continued obviously ignoring his daughter's facial expression…

"**And we will be meeting his family next month….they will be staying here in the mist country for a year to see your performance….we know you will not fail or disappoint us…" **Kakkoii said giving the same weak sad smile that her father gave her…

"**Hai…"** Mio replied weakly…she had no other choice…she brings the honor of the clan on her shoulders….she just didn't like the idea of marrying in a young age….she knows that she shouldn't even know the word at the age….but her 'friends' keep talking about marrying 'Haku', a boy from another clan….who is now probably dead….and she didn't like it…Mio was friends with Haku…they got along…but right now, impossible…..he was dead…

"FLASH"

"No wonder I wanted to run away…" Mio said gulping down the remains of her chocolate…she missed the ones that Kaze made…the solid ones….sigh "I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's…"

* * *

"So, you're saying…Natademo-san was the one who attacked Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said…Sasuke stayed silent, Kakashi now his full attention on the conversation…Gai looking serious and Neji had his Byakugan back on…

"No." Neji plainly replied as he again, saw the white chakra flowing in Sasuke's chakra channels…then it started to disappear…

"But you said…" Gai started…

"Yes I did say that _she_ was the owner of the chakra and the chakra _did_ flow through _his _chakra channels…but _he_ wasn't attacked…" Neji said as the chakra in his eyes started to disappear… "He was _healed_…"

"What? Healed? But only green chakra can heal…I mean I heard that white chakra can also heal…but that kind of chakra is very rare…" Kakashi said…completely forgetting his book….

(A/N: yeah…blame me for all the OOCness here in this fic…but you can't erase the fact I'm still the author here…so try and flame me…)

"Yes. Very rare…can you think of a certain clan that has this chakra…" Neji told them trying to make them know his point…he already knew what clan but he's going to see if anyone in the room was really a genius…he searched the clan in the library…he looked for records of clans that existed, clans in other villages, 'endangered' clans…and lastly 'extinct' clans…and he found one that was 'extinct'…

"The Hanabishis…." Sasuke suddenly said….Neji looked at him…actually all of them looked at him…because of his sudden speaking…and because he knew_…. "So I have found her…"_

"The Hanabishis? But what I know was that no one survived when they were…murdered…" Gai said…

"Who knows…maybe there was someone like Haku…maybe one survived…?" Sakura said remembering the mist shinobi

"Yes…maybe but it could only be a coincidence…white chakra is _rare _not _limited_…" Kakashi joined the conversation… "And how does Sasuke know about the Hanabishis?" Kakashi said playfully, looking at Sasuke…

"I met one before…and there is always an arrow marked on their left shoulder…" Sasuke said, glaring at his so-called teacher…

"Left?" Sakura said…

"What Sakura? Did you notice anything?" Gai said hopefully…

"I'm sorry, but no…I healed her left forearm and rolled down her sleeves…I didn't expect anything important on her upper arm since I didn't sense anymore damages…Gomenasai…" Sakura said bowing her head…Sasuke was about to say something when he was cut off by Kakashi…

"Don't worry Sakura, everyone makes mistakes…but it could have helped…" he said…

"Now all that we have to do is see if she has an arrow on her left shoulder…" Neji said thinking how it easy it would be…

"Well let's get going and leave this room vacant for 'real' patients…" Kakashi said standing up and was once again reading his book…and after he left the others did also…

"Sasuke-kun…would you like to-" Sakura was beginning to say…_again_.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No." Sasuke said and left the girl almost in tears…

"_Now I have to find her"_

* * *

"Hey Naruto…" Mio said sitting down on a chair at the noodle stand…

"Shut up Natademo! I'm eating my ramen!" Naruto said gulping down his noodles…

"If you become my friend, I'll treat you here everyday…" Mio said with wide grin…she knew who Naruto was…she heard a little of Kurenai and Kite's mission as she was going out…she heard that Naruto was the Kyuubi…or rather, the Kyuubi was inside him…. _"At last I found the Kyuubi…"_


	12. remembering the memories

**12 Remembering the Memories**

"Really! Well then _Mio-chan_, I am, from now on, your friend! Now, buy me one more bowl of ramen!" Naruto said happily as Mio's offer sank deep into his skin…He was gonna get one more bowl of ramen…FOR FREE…and it was gonna be everyday!...Ahhh…heaven…

"Coming right up! Yo, mister! One more bowl of ramen!" Mio said as she paid for Naruto's meal…

Mio watched Naruto gulp down chopstick full of noodles after chopstick full of noodles…he was surely amusing…and very simple…he was easy to please and at the fact she smiled….she placed her right hand on her left shoulder and hoped no one saw it…

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to go…" Mio said standing up…

"No worries, new friend!" Naruto said as he swallowed another mouthful of noodles…

"Ja!" she said and left…rising up her arm as a gesture of 'bye'

"I can't believe I ever thought she was evil!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face…

* * *

"_I can't believe…Itachi-kun…did he know?"_ Mio thought as she walked towards her 'home'… _"Of course he knew! His family agreed to it! They must have told him! But why didn't he tell me anything….God five years…there were a lot of opportunities! Damn it!" _

She opened the door hoping that no one was home…she wanted to be alone…so she could easily think…no intrusions…no disturbances…sigh…Mio went up into her room and lied down on her bed and looked at the setting sun…beautiful…

"FLASH"

"**Lord Fugaku! Lady Mikoto! Absolutely nice to finally have you here…"** Lord Subarashi greeted as he bowed to the visiting family…

"**Yes very nice…"** Lady Kakkoii bowed as well…

"**We are very happy to be here…"** Lord Fugaku said as he bowed…his wife, Lady Mikoto also bowed.

"**Is this Mio-chan?"** Lady Mikoto asked sweetly as she gently looked at Mio who stood straight and smiled at them…

"**Ohayo, Lord Fugaku, Lady Mikoto!"** Mio greeted bowing…

"**Lord Subarashi, a word…"** Fugaku said as he talked to Mio's father alone and Lady Mikoto started a conversation with Lady Kakkoii…

"**I'm really sorry that our son, Itachi has not been able to come…he is rather…how shall I put it? Shy…"** Lord Fugaku said a little embarrassed because of his son's absence…

"**No worries! Itachi-san and Mio-chan will meet next year"** Lord Subarashi said smiling, a little disappointed, but still, smiling…he did not know how right he was that his daughter and Itachi will be meeting next year…but who really knew?

"_Even though tou-san was pulled away by Lord Fugaku still heard them...and I thought that Itachi hated me…I figured because he was strong…he didn't want anyone weak…sigh how stupid I was then…"_

"**Mio-chan, why don't you go play in the garden outside? We'll call you later…"** Lady Kakkoii told her daughter…

"**Hai, kaa-san…"** replied Mio and went outside…she liked it better outside where she could be alone anyways…ever since she found out that her 'friends' were just using her she didn't want to trust anyone anymore…

Mio sat down on her favorite swing, the swing that her father personally nailed on the tree…she bowed her head, she was about to cry, she knew it…she didn't like the idea of being betrothed…she wanted to marry someone she loved…but as was typed (hehe), she did not wish to disappoint her parents and she didn't wish to lose the trust…

"**Mio-chan?"** a eight year old boy's voice suddenly said…

"**Huh?"** Mio raised her head as she wiped away her tears…

"**Ohayo! Boku wa Sasuke desu!"** the smiling boy introduced himself…he was holding a box with a pink ribbon tied on it.

"**Ohayo…"** Mio said her eyes a little puffy but her mind filled with questions out of the curiosity of the box…

"**Oh…this?"** Sasuke said noticing Mio's staring at what he was holding…

Mio nodded…she really wanted to know what was inside it…especially who was it for….

"**This is for you…"** Sasuke gave the box to Mio and watched her reaction…

"**Me?"** Mio asked surprised…but she was happy all the same…She pulled one end of the ribbon and watched the pink bow, 'unbow' itself as it fell untied…she opened the box, and found what it was hiding…

"**A-arigato!" **Mio said gratefully as she tightly hugged the stuff toy that took the shape of the panda…she smiled widely at her new friend…she thought that the panda was cute and it was even cuter with it's little bell…the bell tinged as it was tied like a collar on the panda…

"FLASH"

"_Ah! Now I remember when I started to like a panda!"_ Mio thought as she closed her eyes…she liked her 'bestfriend'…she just couldn't believe how cold he was now when he was older…and how he couldn't recognize her….

"FLASH"

Sasuke blushed as he the received the smile…he didn't see any smile like it…hers was different….different in away he could not tell…no one could…cause behind that smile was a mystery…and no one should dare figure out…and no one will know cause the author will keep her mouth shut and her fingers tied…hehe…

"**It's from my brother…Itachi-nii-san…"** Sasuke said… the floor suddenly became interesting….

"**Really? Please, would you thank him for me?" **Mio requested as she watched her friend nod… she looked at her panda…she was happy…at least she knew that Itachi didn't hate her…she remained silent, her thoughts wandering into space and obviously forgetting her friend…

"**Mio-chan, would you like to play with me?"** Sasuke offered, hoping that she would accept…

Mio looked at Sasuke…_play?_ Was he kidding? She was taught that she should work and train hard for her duties as the heiress…but Sasuke looked like he wasn't kidding as he held up a hand, waiting for Mio to take it…

Mio smiled her wide smile and took Sasuke's hand and stood up from the swing and she and Sasuke played…

"FLASH"

"_Awwww…Sasuke was so fun then…why did he have to change?"_ Mio thought and as she did she smiled her widest and stood up from her bed and went to her table and took a piece of paper and found a sharpened pencil…and she started to draw…her way to relax….

"FLASH"

"**What's that?"** Mio asked pointing at a symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt….they were sitting on the ground admiring the afternoon sky full of white fluffy clouds…when she noticed something…

"**Oh…this…this is our family symbol…" **Sasuke said looking into the green orbs of Mio…**"A paper fan…"**

"**Really you have it on your clothes? We Hanabishis," **Mio rolled up her left sleeve… **"We are tattooed the clan symbol of an arrow on our left shoulders when we are born…" **

"**An arrow? Hanabishi doesn't mean arrow…"** Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow…

"**Yes I know. But it was said that the first weapon ever used by our clan is the arrow and we are the clan that best makes it…"** Mio explained looking at the sky…so azure and peaceful…it looks like it will never end…

"**Whatever…"** Sasuke stood up and said, **"Wanna challenge?"**

"**I accept!"** Mio said as she too, stood up…

"**Well then, I challenge you to spar with me!" **Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his holster…

"**Why do we have to use weapon? Can we just use our hands and feet?"** Mio was cautious; she doesn't want to hurt Sasuke…

"**Why? Are you chicken?"** Sasuke threatened…a little hint of tease in his eyes…

"**No, I'm a turkey!"** Mio replied sarcastically…one of her favorite comebacks…she placed her hands on her waist…

"**C'mon…Don't' turn me down, Hanabishi…"** Sasuke said swinging the kunai on his finger… **"I know you can fight…"**

"**Fine…"** Mio groaned…she was too lazy and this fight she was being forced into was way too troublesome….she took out a kunai and stood in her fighting stance…

To make the long story short: (told you I was lazy) well they fought and they swung their arms hard trying at least to hit their sparring partner and since they were still children they still didn't know special or forbidden techniques, and also since Mio hasn't met Itachi yet, she is only a simple kunoichi with the same abilities as Sasuke other than their special abilities that is….

Mio threw her kunai hoping it would not come in contact with Sasuke…she was hoping he'd dodge it…Sasuke did, but when he did…the kunai, instead ripped his leg…

"**Aaaahhh!"** Sasuke shouted as he kneeled on his other leg for support…. **"And I thought you were the one who didn't like anyone hurt!" **

"**Gomena! Gomena!"** Mio apologized…she was only hoping that Sasuke would get scared for the close encounter, not actually get hit!

Sasuke was going to touch his wounds when he was stopped by a hand…

"**Matte, Sasuke-kun! Don't touch it! I'll try to fix it…"** Mio said as she held Sasuke's wrist...

Sasuke blushed as the Hanabishi placed her hand over the wound…her hand illuminated with white chakra…and as she was healing it, Sasuke was silent…he felt relaxed at the same time awestruck at the Mikkusu's abilities… He didn't think that white chakra was weird…heck he didn't even know any more chakra colors…all he knew was that he had the blue one and Mio had the white…Sheesh! Is that too much to explain!

"**There! All better!"** Mio said giving Sasuke one of her smiles, and she saw the Uchiha blush as she looked into his eyes…those dark onyx eyes…

"**Arigato…"** Sasuke said turning away…he knew what his face was doing and he didn't like it…it was blowing his cover…so much of an emotion master…but still he couldn't forget the way the emerald orbs stared into his eyes…There was a secret…and he would like to find out…

"**Thank you…"** Mio whispered into his ear…

"**Huh?"** Sasuke turned to her confused…he just said he was thankful…why was she?

"**You're the only friend I have now and you made me happy…and you brought Saiki to me…"** Mio said…smiling…

"**Saiki?"** Sasuke questioned…

Mio pointed at the tree, and at the tree, there was the swing, and on the swing sat a small panda… **"Thank you for bringing him to me…"** and she planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek…

Sasuke blushed and stared at the girl…what did she just do? Noooooo! He looked away and blushed some more knowing that the girl's eyes was on him and her smile was planted widely on her face… **"Mi-"**

"**Mio-chan, Sasuke-san, your parents are calling you in…"** a messenger cut off Sasuke as he delivered the message from the Hanabishis and the Uchihas…

"**Arigato! Please tell them we'll be right there!"** Mio replied to the messenger with a wave…

The messenger bowed and left…

"**C'mon Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"** Mio said and she held out a hand for Sasuke to hold on to, to stand up…

"**Let's go!"** Sasuke said as he took the offered hand and stood up…

And the two children walked together to the dining hall….

"FLASH"

Mio was blushing as she finished her drawing of the tree, the swing and her panda sitting on the swing…

"I can't believe I did that to him! He was his brother! Oh Kamisama…It's only the fifth day and I already want to leave…we haven't even planned our theft for the scrolls…good thing I already found the Kyuubi…"

"Hanabishi!" Itachi's voice rang from downstairs…It's been a long time since he called Mio that…the last time was when she tricked Kisame to one of her traps…

Mio went downstairs with little anger inside her…a lot of questions in her mind…a tint of tease in her eyes… "What do you want? I'm busy…"

"Don't play with me…what were you doing with the other Uchiha?" Itachi demanded for the answer…

"He was a part of the team that I was assigned to…can I go now?" Mio said impatiently…she knew what she was making Itachi mad…she knew from the look of his eyes….who from other eyes would think that his eyes were unreadable…

"Then tell me what do you know?" Itachi knew…she already knows…she remembers…he knew that she and his brother met before…so this must mean that the genjutsu broke…he knew the moment that Mio illuminated with white chakra at the forest…

"Oh…I don't know anything…except that you were supposed to be my _husband_! How could you keep that from me!" Mio probably shrieked…

"That's all?" Itachi said removing his cloak…the room was dark…he stood in the shadows…but you could still tell that Itachi's wearing a small smirk…he was amused…of all the things to remember…she didn't remember the people who killed her clan…the person that slaughtered her parents…

"Answer my question, Itachi!" Mio demanded, purposely leaving out the suffix…

"Have you lost respect for me, Mio-_chan?" _Itachi mocked…

"Just answer the question…" Mio looked away…she couldn't stand this…she didn't like to wait…she didn't like to repeat herself…a little trait she was influenced by Itachi…

"I kept it from you, because I knew you would be disgusted…" Itachi plainly said without expressing his emotions…he too was growing impatient…

"You could have at least told the truth…Oh…and _thanks_…for Saiki…" Mio said avoiding his eyes which she knew was turned back into the deadly crimson ones…her voice rolled out with obvious emotions of disgust and anger…

"My brother already did that for you…" Itachi said as he walked past Mio towards his room…

"So…my life…it was all a lie?" Mio asked her bangs hiding her eyes…

"It's your point of view…" Itachi said closing his bedroom door… "Not mine…"

"Bastard…." Mio murmured as tears came rolling down her cheeks…

* * *

It was the third week that Mio stayed in Konoha…and three more weeks before she came back to Akatsuki sanctuary…

(Since I'm beginning to feel lazy again…I'm just gonna type their statuses in unstrory form…)

Mio-too busy with her friends and training with team seven, though she's starting to feel suspicious with Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji and Gai…getting close to Naruto and her friends in the café and weaponry.

Mikazuki-hesistant about going back to Akatsuki hideout to report when the Akatsuki will be assassinating the girl, feels relieved that Mio is showing no signs of knowing the murderers of her clan…missing Kyofu, buying too many Japanese comics in the bookstore and often bumps into Kakashi, while he is buying his porn book…

Sasuke-really getting impatient with his fangirls and confused about his lost memory and he is getting very…let's just put it this way…he really wants to know what's on Mio's left shoulder…trains every morning…

Naruto-getting very close with Mio because of the free meals…

Sakura- still loves Sasuke….as always... though she wishes she could be of much more help…

Gai-busy writing his book…

Kakashi- busy _reading _his book…

Neji-grown very curious about the Natademo…thinks the girl could be lying about her identity…

Kyofu-worried…missing Mikazuki….still busy with Akatsuki matters…busy with other missions…

Kaze-missing his favorite chocolate customer…doesn't want to kill her….still loves Leza…doesn't smile as much as before…sad occasionally…

Kisame-gonna miss his thumb wrestling partner….not really…finally has his own missions

Kite-busy with missions…missing her friends…

Ruby-busy with customers…making extraordinary latte's

Aerith-busy with a certain customer, that now often comes to the café…also named Cloud…

Rica-still single….making money with weapons….

Sakura-keeps thinking about her current boyfriend, Kevin…making money with jewelry…

Itachi-very bored, still strong, found a way to steal the scrolls...getting distant with Mio…


	13. sakura's realization

****

A/N: Sorry if I didn't do this much before…I forgot…Forgive me and my incompetence…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, Final Fantasy VII, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Angel Sanctuary, Rourouni Kenshin, Twilight Zone and other stuff that I put here never really realizing I did…sorry…I wish I was rich…

* * *

**13 Sakura's Realization**

Mikazuki was sitting on her chair, usual place…she was reading another book of Japanese comics…the book was called "Angel Sanctuary"… she was too absorbed in what she was reading she didn't notice the small ting of the bell…

"ahem…" someone said…

"Ooopps…sorry about that! How may I help-" Mikazuki was saying…she still had her eyes on the book and her attention too…when she finally looked at the customer her jaw dropped, she stopped talking, her eyes widened…

"Yeah…nice meeting you again, _Natademo-san_…" the blond, blue-eyed said…

"You! I mean, I'm sorry what do you need assistance with?" Mikazuki said moving in front of the desk…

"I need a new set of silver chains…" he said…

"Yes sir, please wait here…" Mikazuki said motioning the customer to sit on the couch…

"Arigato…" he thanked her and sat down…

Mikazuki went into the workshop and talked to Sakura and Rica about the order…

"Rica-chan, do we still have a stock of silver chains?" Mikazuki asked looking over at the chains set by the workshop 'Last Touches' corner…

"Sakura-chan, do we?" Rica asked as she wiped the sweat off her forehead using her forehand…

"Yeah, I believe we do…check the 'Newly Made' section. I think we put a new batch of silver chains there…" Sakura said using her hand as a fan… "Is it just me or is it getting hotter here these days?"

"It's getting hotter…" Rica and Mikazuki answered in unison…they stared at each other in surprise…wow…ESP moment…then they smiled at each other…

"Oh! Here I found it!" Mikazuki said in triumph…she carried the chains and opened the door… "Arigato!"

"Do itashimashte!" said Sakura and Rica in unison…wow another ESP moment…they smiled at each other…

"Is it just me or are we getting a lot weirder?" Asked the smiling Rica knowing the answer…

"It's just you!" Mikazuki and Sakura said in unison…ESP moment…whoa…

And the three laughed at their silliness and Mikazuki went back to the customer…

"Here you go…new set of silver chains…made with the purest of silver and with great craftsmanship…we have the best blacksmiths in town!" Mikazuki said…

"Really? Would you let me judge them by their products?" he asked…

"Be my guest…"

The customer examined the chain. He pulled and stretched it to see its strength. He examined the texture and found it nice and smooth…he also found that it was easy to carry…light but strong…he smiled… "I like it… I must say, you are telling the truth…"

"They call me anything…but they could never call me a liar…" Mikazuki said with pride…How good a liar was she….

"Well then…here is the payment…Sayonara…" and the blond, blue-eyed went for the door…

"Wait-" Mikazuki was about to ask something when he suddenly spoke…

"My name is Kurapika." He said. "It was nice meeting you, _Mikazuki-san_. I hope we will be able to meet again…" and he strode of with such confidence and air that he seemed to be floating…

**(A/N:** IF Kurapika has any OOCness, flame me…I deserve it…anyway I'm a Killua girl….hehe grin

"_So his name is….Kurapika…very interesting…." _Mikazuki thought a smirk on her face… _"Nice chakra…"_

"YO! Mikazuki-chan! Lock the door and turn the sign to 'close' and come down here!" Rica's voice was heard through the shop which was pretty amazing considering that she was often quiet…

"Coming!" Mikazuki answered when she locked the door and turned the sign into 'close'…she was curious…what do they need me for, down there?

When Mikazuki went into the workshop, Sakura was holding a clipboard and a pen…while Rica was taking her apron off…then she tossed to Mikazuki, who with great ansatsusha reflexes, caught it in mid toss…

"Show us your stuff…" Sakura said writing something down on the clipboard…

"Huh?" Mikazuki asked still the apron in her hands…what was she suppose to do?

"Show us what you can do in weaponry or jewelry making…" Rica explained her arms crossed…

"O-ok…" Mikazuki wore the apron and any other protective garments from the heat and from getting burned….she tied her hair in a ponytail and began her stuff…

She hammered, she heated, she put whatever she was making over the coal, she dipped it in water then when she was finished she showed her friends her finished masterpieces…A beautiful katana made of silver with the sharpest edge they have ever seen and they were amazed at the fact that it was reversed-edge… (A little something for the rourouni kenshin fans…hehe). In the jewelry section, Mikazuki made a magnificent necklace of fine silver chains and the pendant was an elegant shape of a shuriken made of silver, and in the middle of the shuriken was a small blue stone…sapphire…it reminded her of Kyofu's eyes…so azure…the small shuriken pendant was so sharp that it could have been real...amazing.

"Weaponry and Jewelry, performance: excellent, speed: extraordinary, technique: original, product: magnificent!" Sakura said happily…she has never seen anything so unique…she would really like to learn…

"These products are so amazing! We will need you for next week!" Rica said examining the finished products…

"Why what's next week?" asked Mikazuki as she took off her apron and untied her hair…

"Oh, don't you know?" Sakura said also taking off her apron…

"Know what?" Mikazuki was growing impatient…

"The festival next week…" Rica finally said… "So many people are gonna be there, shinobis and kunoichis who might want new weapons. Some civilians or kunoichis might want jewelries…we could make serious money…"

"That's great! But what's the festival for?" Mikazuki asked putting away her instruments…

"The festival is called 'Ninja Exhibition Festival' it's suppose to let the people know of our protector's hardship and greatness…puh-leeze…as if we don't notice everyday…the guard by the gate, the jounins in night patrol, Anbu checking if you're a spy every stinking day and night…" Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled…

"There will be exhibitions of strength, jutsus, weapon wielding, and if possible, the ninja special techniques or abilities…"Rica said…"And there will be some contest and games…mind you, us civilians get to join but being women, be careful of the perverts that keep roaming around as if they aren't…those perverts could be civilians, jounins or maybe even Anbu…"

"Yeah, I heard there's a pervert here and he looks like a porcupine…well that's what I heard…" Sakura finished…

"I think this festival could be fun…" Mikazuki told them…

"And how so?" Rica asked…

"Well I heard there were cute shinobis here in Konoha and it's high time that Sakura gets a new one!" Mikazuki teased…

Sakura blushed and turned away from the two who were laughing and giving each other high fives…

"That's what you think! I already dumped Kevin and I'm happy I did!" Sakura said her scarlet blanket disappearing…

The three looked at each others faces, and they laughed at the silliness… the author doesn't see what was so funny that's why she's gonna end this part here…sigh

* * *

"Yo! Break time kiddos!" Kakashi called his students and told them to rest…the sun was in the middle of the sky already… 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted…

"What?" Kakashi looked at his noisiest student…

"Can Mio-chan and I go to Ichiraku's? We'll be back in no time!" Naruto shouted, excited about his free ramen…_again_…

"Huh?" Mio said surprised as she was just walking to where naruto was…. "What about me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already! It's only the second week of your treating!" Naruto said still very excited…

"Naruto-kun…um…Can we have at least one day of break from Ichiraku?" Mio said regretfully…

"What! Why!" Naruto was very hungry…he didn't like to be separated long away from his love…

"I ran out of money yesterday, remember? You ordered fifteen bowls!" Mio reminded the shinobi…

"Wait, wait, and wait! You have been treating Naruto to ramen for the past two weeks!" Sakura said surprised…the only person she knew who could and would do that would be Iruka-sensei…

"Yeah she was! And now she's breaking my heart! You know I love ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Pipe down, dobe…" Sasuke said his usual…

"Who you calling a dobe!" Naruto turned to Sasuke as his eyes turned into flaming torches…

"What you gonna do about it, you crybaby…" Sasuke teased even more, but still blankness on his face…

"Why you-"

"Now, now…let's stop this…" Kakashi took a minute off his book to calm down his students… "We don't want to get ourselves killed…"

"Humph!" Sasuke and Naruto turned away from each other and Sasuke went over to a tree very distant from his team, while Naruto went over to Mio…

"Please, tell me you were just kidding…" he begged with puppy dog eyes…

"Gomena…" Mio said apologetically

Naruto bowed his head…his precious ramen….then an idea dawned on him…he grinned and his eyes flashed…

"I'll forgive you!" Naruto shouted…

"What? That's great!"

"But on one condition!" He held up a finger…

"Ok…" Mio said a little cautious…this shinobi had the porcupine train him for a while…who knows what he's thinking now…

"If you-" he points the finger at Mio… "Will go to the festival with me next week!" he shouted almost blowing Mio away…

Mio with a big anime sweatdrop and small dots for the eyes nodded…what a strange condition…

"Yay! And in the festival Mio-chan will buy me loads of ramen and she will watch my exhibition!" Naruto rejoiced as Mio was still dumbstruck…she had other plans…and she just met a new friend, Hyuuga Hinata….and she knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto…she was going to fix this situation and succeed she will…

Sasuke stared at the pair…he heard every word that Naruto said…and he was nervous…he might have given the pink haired kunoichi an idea…and right on cue she came…

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, um, would you like to go to the festival with me?" Sakura asked pink patches on her cheeks…there was a long awkward silence, for Sakura anyway…she waited for Sasuke's reply and she hoped he would accept…

"No. Would you just leave me alone? You are so annoying…" he stood up and left the kunoichi alone….

Sakura's heart broke into a million pieces as Sasuke's reply sank deep beneath her skin…she felt the cold wind blow past her and she felt as if the pieces of her heart would never be mended….she wanted to cry…but she knew if someone saw her crying, especially, Sasuke…they would think she was weak…so she fought the tears and sat down under the tree and waited for Kakashi to call them again to resume training…sniff

"Sasuke is really a bastard…" Mio mumbled looking at Sakura… _"But I must admit, I agree with Sasuke, she is weak…"_

"Yeah…he is really mean…I really hate him when he hurts my Sakura-chan's feelings…but I wonder how she could ever love him…he doesn't deserve her love…" Naruto said with a little anger…but what he said had a point…that's why we call this moment a miracle…or the place they are standing on is the Twilight Zone…hehe...

"I'll be back..." Mio said as she ran over to Sakura...

"Yo! Don't forget we're sparring partners this time!" Naruto shouted after the girl…

"Hai!"

Sakura was quiet under the tree. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs and her hair followed the motion of the wind…she looked sad and her mouth formed a curve that was a frown…she was upset and she could cry at any moment…this would be the first time that Mio ever grew close to someone in a spy mission…and the first person she was ever close to in the village was Aerith…

As Mio walked closer to where the pink-haired kunoichi lie still, the ground made squishy sounds because the soil was a little moist… "Um…Sakura-san?" she leaned her bag of arrows and her bow on the tree…

Sakura raised her head a little, but her eyes remained concealed… "Huh? Natademo-san?"

"Mio-chan, please…" Mio insisted as she sat down beside the girl. "We've been together for two weeks, call me Mio-chan"

"Ok..." Sakura replied…as if all the energy was sucked out from her…

"_She must be thinking about Sasuke hating her… she doesn't know how wrong she is…I know how a boy acts…I'm halfway on being a boy…I know some things she don't know…"_ Mio thought and smiled inwardly… "You know, Sakura-san, boys are stupid…" (boys who are reading this don't be offended…I'm sorry…but what I mean about boys is that, the boys in this anime…I mean please…talk about expressing _too much_ or _no_ emotion? Stupidity… hehe)

"Huh?" Sakura fully raised her head in surprise.

"Boys think too much of their reputation…they never think of other people's feelings…well maybe except, Naruto-kun…and that's what making him special…he isn't afraid to let other people know who he really is and who he is trying to protect…he doesn't need to be mysterious because even though people already know him, top to bottom, he always has something up his sleeve…because he's original…and he isn't afraid to show his emotions and he isn't worrying about looking cool or being mysterious…" Mio explained trying to show Sakura a new point of view…she pillowed her head with her hands and leaned on the tree… "Because Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun…..and that's what he wants to and will be…"

Sakura stayed silent and looked at the leaves...green and alive…how much she wanted to see a beautiful cherry blossom tree…the flower it bears was like her…delicate and easy to crush…but then we cannot push away the fact of its natural and rare beauty… "Sasuke-kun hates me…"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't hate you…" Mio said thinking that Sakura was sometimes a little too dense…

"But he said-" she mumbled…

"Why do you think he said it?" Mio asked growing impatient…did the girl even listen to her monologue…

"To keep me away…" Sakura looked away and avoided her companion's also green eyes…

"Did you listen to what I said earlier? sigh it's because of his reputation…and why do you think Sasuke-kun comes to training everyday?" Mio asked growing really impatient with the unfocused thinking of the girl…

"To get stronger…"

"No, no no! Don't you get it? He's strong enough…and he can train on his own! Why does he have to come? Because he wants to see you, Sakura-san! He wants to see you!" Mio exclaimed bursting out the truth…or her perspective anyway…

"Me!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock…what did the girl just blab out?

"Of course…his reason for getting stronger is to satisfy his thirst for vengeance…his vengeance for his brother's killing of his loved ones...he's gonna try to kill his brother because he doesn't want to get any more of his loved ones killed…and you know Sakura-san, you're on top of the list of people he would like to protect…one of his loved ones…."Mio finished…

Sakura smiled…not a big one, not a small one…just…a smile…

And for Mio, as she too smiled…this was one of her biggest achievements….

* * *


	14. festive decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own what doesn't belong to me… Since I didn't mention this before, I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q…

**14 Festive Decisions**

After training, Mio decided to have a little talk with her _bestfriend…_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Nani?" Sasuke stopped and faced the girl….what did she want now?

"Ask Sakura-san to go to the festival with you…" forceful green eyes stared into cold onyx eyes…

"Why should I do that? I'd rather go with you…" He was walking away…he didn't want to waste anymore time…

"Ha! As if! What am I, gay?" the girl said a little taken aback, but a smirk wiped itself on her face as she recited her speech.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow…oh…this one's the funny one…he put on a smirk ready for his comeback...but when he turned around what he saw was a face inches from his…a face of a panda that is…

"What the-" Sasuke surprised, took a step back...a face of a stuffed panda toy was very close to his face…

"Heh! I didn't know you were afraid of pandas Sasuke-kun…" Mio said hugging the toy… "I think they're cute…"

Sasuke watched as the girl stroke the panda's head…a memory playing in his mind…if this was a coincidence, then it would be one heck of it… but Sasuke wouldn't be someone who would suddenly babble something out then later find that he was wrong… so he kept to himself and to his thoughts …and memories…

"Sasuke-kun…meet _Saiki_…"

* * *

"Is she showing signs of remembering?" a figure in the shadows asked Mikazuki in the hideout…

"Iie." Mikazuki replied as she sat down on a chair…

"Hmmm…She's too afraid…"

"Excuse me?" Mikazuki asked for the figure to explain what he said…

"She is too afraid to remember her parents' death…even though she would like to kill the people who murdered her clan…she doesn't want to remember how her clan was slaughtered and killed…" he explained…

"What I really think is, she just wants to live how she would like…she doesn't want to be like _your_ brother who thinks he lived for the purpose of killing _you_…I think she's getting a wee bit close with the village people…a little with the Kyuubi…but too much with _your brother_…Did they meet before?" Mikazuki said…her thoughts spilling out for the mission they dread to complete…

"They did…but she will be the one to tell you the complete details…if she wants too…" And the figure disappeared…

"Hmmm…"

* * *

"Aerith-chan, pack it up! We're closing!" Ruby's voice rang out in the café…

"Hai!" Aerith replied standing up from the chair she was sitting on…she was talking to her new friend from weeks ago…

"Aerith-chan, let's continue our conversation later…" he said…

"Ok!" Aerith waved to her friend as he went out to wait for her…

"Aerith-chan, you and Cloud-san are really getting close…" Ruby stated as she swept the floor and was sure that they were alone…

"Yeah, I know… You know, he really is very nice…" Aerith took a while to reply because she was upturning the chairs to put on the tables…

"He looks really cute too…" Ruby said finally sweeping the last of the dust and putting it inside the trash bin…

"Yeah…" They were silent for a while… "So how are you and Ryuu-kun?"

"Oh…oh, we're doing fine…he's quiet most of the time…but we get along…I can match him at being silent…"

"That's great…oh look we're finished!" Aerith said putting away all the unneeded litter…

"Yeah, so, see you tomorrow…" ruby said swinging her body bag over her head… "Oh, and are you going with Cloud-san to the festival next week?"

"Yeah, I asked him earlier…" Aerith said, as she blushed a soft shade of pink… "Are you going with Ryuu-kun?"

"I'm gonna ask him later…" Ruby replied turning the key to lock the door…

"Oh, ok, Good luck!" Aerith said going to where Cloud was… "Sayonara!"

"Ja Ne!" And Ruby walked towards the sunset… "Sayonara, Cloud-san!"

Cloud waved after the young café owner, he knew who she was…and he knew who her sister was…

"Cloud-kun?"

"Hmmm…"

"You will be leaving soon…and I will be also be needing to leave…" Aerith said now blushing wildly… "But before we part ways…I'm gonna leave you with this…" And Aerith brought out two rings…

"What's this?" Cloud questioned…

"They are rings, custom made…look…" Aerith said as she gave Cloud one of the rings…

Cloud looked inside and found hiragana characters engraved on it… "Kumo?"

"It means cloud in Japanese…" Aerith said as she put her ring on her fourth finger on the _right_ hand…

(Hey they're not married yet…)

"Arigato, Aerith-chan…" Cloud said as he put the ring inside his pocket…Aerith's face darkened…

"Aerith-chan, where did you have the rings made?" Cloud asked…

"Leafy Weaponry…"

"Then, I'm gonna buy a silver chain there so I can push the chain through the ring and I'll tie the chain around my neck…" Cloud said as Aerith face lit up… "And it'll be the closest thing to my heart…"

When Aerith looked up to Cloud's face, she saw that he was smiling…she smiled as well and flung her arms around Cloud's neck and embraced him… Aerith thanked him over and over…and Cloud returned the embrace…

It was a nice night… crickets playing their song….owls hooting in the distance and the children were sent inside their homes…and the best part of the night…the stars were twinkling and the moon was shining…how much more would you ask for?

* * *

(Every episode of Naruto just has to have a little bit of nonsense-humor…)

"Ino-chan, have you met Mio-chan yet?" Sakura asked her bestfriend-slash-rival in their slumber party…

"No. But if she's the new girl around here, who acts like she's a boy, yeah I've seen her…" The blond replied…

"Act's like she's a boy? Maybe…but she sure is wise when it comes to other peoples feelings…" Sakura said brushing her shoulder length hair…

"I've already met her…on her first day here no least…" a girl with her hair tied up in buns said as she munched on the chips that was prepared for them by Sakura's mom… "I think she's quite nice…we can relate…" grin

"She's ve-very fri-friendly…" Hinata stuttered as she said the words…she was the shyest one in the group…

"You've already met her too, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked surprised…it wasn't like Hinata to be _too_ social with newcomers…

"Yes, I was in the bo-booksto-store when I bumped into-to her…I fe-fell down, she he-helped me u-up and apolo-logized…" Hinata said blushing…she blushes a lot…especially if the topic was Naruto…

"She has the same eyes as Sakura-chan…" Tenten pointed out…

"Yes, midori (green)…" Sakura agreed… "But I think her eyes don't show much emotion…"

"Do you think she's a new rival to Sasuke-kun's heart?" Ino said then was smacked on the head by Sakura… " Itaiiiii! Hey! Watch it forehead girl or you're gonna get it!"

"Bring it on, Ino-pig!"

"Please…no fights, this is supposed to be a night to escape ninja life, remember?" Tenten tried to make peace between camps and when Sakura and Ino finally calmed down and went to their former positions…

"Why did you smack me anyway?" asked Ino who was rubbing her head…

"Because you insulted Mio-chan! She doesn't like Sasuke-kun; she has a heart of a half-girl and half-boy…" Sakura said…she sipped a few of her tea…

"How could you prove that?" Ino challenged…

"She acts like a boy…and talks with a mouth that's probably taken from a boy's" Tenten cut in, wanting to share her point…

"Yeah and she secretly has a crush on the café owner…I think…" Sakura pointed out as well…Hinata remained silent because she just met Mio and she could never think of anyone half in gender… Ino cocked an eyebrow…

"Yeah and but I think she maybe trying just too hard…No girl can ever resist any of our villages heartthrobs!" Ino reasoned… "Unless a _boy_ already won her heart! But who? Can't be Shika-kun."

"Can't be Sasuke-kun…"

"Ca-can't be Neji-ji-ku-kun…"

Tenten had her finger on her chin as she thought of any other male in the village… "Kakashi-sensei?"

Everyone else in the room's jaw dropped and had big anime sweatdrops, except Hinata who blushed a great deal of crimson… "No!" Ino and Sakura shouted at Tenten and all of them laughed…

"Let's face it, she's full-fledged tomboy…" Sakura said and everyone else sighed…

"Or maybe the _boy_ she loves will just have to remain her dirty little secret…and if _he_ hasn't come to her life yet, we'll be there when he will, agree?" Ino raised her cup… the others raised their cups and…

"Agree!"

* * *

"Someone's plotting against me…"

"Huh?" Mikazuki attention turned to the girl…

"My nose itched… I almost sneezed…someone's plotting against me…" Mio explained…

"It's just superstition…" Mikazuki brushed her off… she was thinking of the Akatsuki… _"She suspects?"_

"It never failed me before…" Mio said as she continued to draw… "Anyway it must be a girl or _girls_…my nose only itched…I didn't sneeze…"

"Uh-huh…" Mikazuki sweatdropped a big anime one…She inwardly sighed a great deal…

"Mikazuki-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Are you going to the festival next week?" Mio asked with the fakest…but most convincing innocence…

"Huh? Oh yeah…" she replied plainly…she wasn't paying too much attention to Mio; she was too busy using the pliers to fix a broken client's necklace…

"So…who you coming with?" Mio tried another attempt to match Mikazuki with someone of the opposite sex…good thing that Mikazuki wasn't paying too much attention to Mio, or Mio would have been pulverized…

"No one I suppose…I'm coming because of some business…" Mikazuki replied finally fixing the chain, now she only has to put the ring in…she knows where the ring came from…she was one of the blacksmiths who made it…

"Oh…" Mio said disappointed as one of her 'fool-proof' plans just turned to ashes…

"How about you, who are you coming with?" Mikazuki asked as she connected the two ends of the chain.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…but I know how Hinata-san feels about him, so I'm gonna try to escape from Naruto-kun at the festival, but at the same time, I'm gonna 'push' Hinata-san into 'bumping' into Naruto-kun…" Mio said her second 'fool-proof' plan… "I can't believe someone as noisy as Naruto-kun could have the Kyuubi inside him… I thought maybe he was a little too 'kind' and 'social' to have a demon inside him…"

"That's the miracles of reverse psychology…you cannot always expect something so logical, sometimes the good looking guys are the gay ones, and the good looking girls are the tomboys…very sophisticated matter, really…" Mikazuki grinned at her statement…what did she just say?

"Really clever…" grin

"Itachi-kun should join these kinds of conversation; I bet he could give a good piece of his mind…" Mikazuki considered knowing the reaction from the kunoichi beside her…

"No way! He doesn't have the patience and he's a little too distant from us lately, huh? I wish everything would be back to normal…" Mio said…drinking a bit of her chocolate… "I really miss Kaze-kun's chocolate bars…"

"Yeah…but we'll be coming back soon…Itachi-kun told me that, at the festival, everyone would be a little offgaurd…I bet, with his speed he can get those scrolls in one second flat…now the only thing we will be needing to worry about is the Kyuubi…" Mikazuki told the girl also missing someone from Akatsuki hideout…

"Itachi-kun likes to take things into his own hands…we were supposed to steal the scrolls together, all three of us…" Mio drank more of the chocolate…

"I thought you knew your onii-san well, of course he would only think of us as a hindrance, a disturbance, and a burden…he'd rather get things finished on his own…" Mikazuki reasoned "And if we came with him, wouldn't anyone who know us be worried and try to find us…they'd get suspicious…and you're most suspicious…don't you notice the stares and glares you receive from the Copy Ninja, Caterpillar-Eyebrows Senior, the Hyuuga, _and_ the Uchiha…"

"I notice them, but I would like to ignore them…it angers them…and they're amusing when enraged…" Mio said with a mischief-maker's smile…

"Ok, stop that, you remind me of the freak…" Mikazuki said also drinking a bit of her chocolate…

"Who? Kaze-kun?" And mio laughed at her own silliness…

"Darn kid…" Mikazuki said as Mio tightly hugged her panda…

* * *

"_Hm…Saiki?"_ Sasuke thought as he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom…he was already lying in bed when what a girl told him suddenly came into his mind… _"She named the panda, **Saiki**…"_

"**Sasuke-kun…meet _Saiki_…"**

"**Humph. Big deal…"**

"**Very big. I _love_ pandas… anyway _please _ask Sakura-san to the festival…"**

"**Why should I? She's annoying…"**

"**I bet you're just to **darn** chicken…"**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**Bring it on, Uchiha!"**

"sigh what have I gotten myself into?" and Sasuke drifted to sleep…

* * *

**A/N:** please review!

Hoped you liked this chapter…I mean I've been sacrificing my time for homework to do this….oh well, why should I even bother….it's not like I have readers anyway….do I? Thanks to the people who are reading this I appreciate it soooo much! embraces each one would you like me to kiss you to? On the cheek only, Kakashi-think-a-likes ()…

sigh

'Til the next time….anyone who's out there….sigh

-mio hanabishi (-.-u)


	15. status quo

**15 Status Quo**

This is going to be a short chapter...I don't think it should really be called a chapter…really…just read on! I 'm so lazy…

deep breath... (-.-U) sigh

So here's the deal:

Team Seven: Team Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi is still gonna bring his stupid porn book; gonna hang out in the Leafy Leafs Bookstore stall.

Sasuke asked sakura to the festival, he regrets it though…

Sakura Haruno is very excited because she is going with her Sasuke-kun ()

Mio told the other girls except Hinata about her plan of the switch ( . )

Naruto is happy that mio will be treating him to any kind of ramen in the festival ()

* * *

'Civilians'

Mikazuki is gonna set up the decorations for the festival, requested by a high ranking female Anbu Commander

Sakura is gonna help Mikazuki with the setting up and she is also gonna help Rica with the Weaponry and Jewelry stall.

Rica will be preparing their stall, and later on gonna help Mikazuki and Sakura.

Cloud's gonna go with Aerith, already received his order from the weaponry; he is nervous to meet _his childhood friend_…

Aerith is very happy, because Cloud's wearing the ring...round his neck anyways…

Ruby is very happy that Ryuu accepted her offer.

Ruby's older sister will be coming as well only not with the two; she will be alone for the night…I'm hoping not!

Ryuu is excited, only he does not wish to show it…

* * *

Team Eight: Team Yuhi Kurenai

Kurenai is going with Asuma

Shino is gonna manage the silk production exhibit with his bugs…girls are gonna love it….

Hinata is clueless…

Kiba is going to manage the petting zoo for the children, with his loyal dog, Akamaru

* * *

Team nine: team Asuma

Asuma is going with Kurenai

Choji just wants to eat until he can't…whenever that is (-.-u)

Shikamaru is troubled, very troubled indeed. (-.-U)

Ino is going with Shikamaru, though Shikamaru is really troubled about this ()

* * *

Team Ten: Team Maito Gai

Gai is gonna be hip as always…and freaky, mind you…

Lee is going to the festival, though he was crushed that Sasuke got to his Sakura first

Neji is ordered to watch over his cousin Hinata, by his uncle, Hiashi-sama

Tenten is ecstatic because she agreed to take Neji away from watching over Hinata

* * *

Other Shinobis and Kunoichis

Kite is gonna go to the festival because a small stall of her favorite café will be opened there…

Tsunade would like to gamble. She's gonna try to win herself out of the title of 'Legendary Sucker'…but she's Hokage.

Shizune is nervous and worried, and she is trying to remind the Hokage of her mountain high debts

Jiraiya, no one knows if he was invited, but if he was, he would try to snag women

* * *

Bastards

Sasuke…I know, I know…already mentioned…but he is a bastard…sigh (please refer to Team Seven: Team H.K.)

Itachi is finding his theft an easy mission, and considering it a waste of time…might make a surprise appearance

Orochimaru can never be invited…though he really wanted to come and crash the festival…

Kabuto went to hell…

* * *

The bet that Sasuke challenged was that he wasn't afraid of asking Sakura to the festival….and you know what pipz…he won….and now he's bringing Sakura to the festival…..hehe… 

A/N: That's all for this chapter thanks to everyone! And Mina-chan don't read if ya don't want to…I mean…puh-leeze…am I forcing you to read?...god….are you someone with no free will? Sheesh!

-mio hanabishi a.k.a. lazy-ass


	16. troublesome

**A/N:** Dedicated to the people who can read: "Manahimik ka na nga, GUNGGONG!" I also would like to thank all of the readers and reviewers…I know you're out there…review soon!...I hope….please….sigh

**Disclaimer:** I do not own what is not mine…but God sure owns me….I love God!

Hi to Gseed Lacus, Watnabe Emi & reflectionimage!

**JohnnynotSid**: I'm sorry for assuming…I did not mean to insult you…anyway I'm planning to put a part of your story into mine so that it would connect…would it be alright? Anyway it's just flattery…And I appreciate that you are still reading even after the misunderstanding…Gomena! (on bended knees)

* * *

**16 Troublesome…**

Two days before the festival, every one in the village were in a ruckus of what to wear, what to do, what to perform, what to sell, what to cook, vendors were preparing their stands and stalls, while restaurant owners were preparing whatever they were gonna prepare and sell in the festival. The decorations were being put up and some Anbu who were not interested in joining the occasion were assigned to guard the gates and other entrances to the village, on the day of the festival…what they didn't know was that already three intruders have entered….

Let's go to a team with the number of heaven, the team of the (Perverted) Copy Ninja, Team Seven…they were training by the forest once again…except the silver-haired jounin who thought what a convenience to have a fourth student…he didn't have to pair up in partnerships such as sparring…he could just assign teams and he could go on the whole session with his trusty little pocketbook…under the shady spot of the tree…and he would just have to make sure none of his students would get seriously hurt…

"FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT!" five arrows shot past….

"YYYAAAHHH!" Naruto was pinned high up on the tree as he was landing from a high jump…what he was pinned with were five arrows…one on each end of his sleeves, one on each end of his pant sleeves, and one on the back of his collar… "Hey! Those could have gotten me killed, clone!"

"It's my weapons skill…don't blame me if you couldn't have dodged the arrows…I mean that was the slowest that they have ever gone and you couldn't dodge it!" Mio exclaimed as she lowered her bow and relaxed her hold…the spar is finished…

"UNFAIR! UNFAIR! UNFAIR!" Naruto tried to move his arms and legs, but the arrows' points were sunk deep into the trunk of the tree…no use… "Get me off!"

"Get yourself off, dobe; if you're smart like you say you are you'll be able to get down…" Sasuke said walking to where he could fully see the dangling Naruto…

"Stop calling me dobe, bastard!" Naruto shouted back…

"Naruto, stop shouting and concentrate on going down!" Sakura shouted to Naruto…

"Just try to get past my sharp arrows…they're the best made…you'll find it hard to escape, Naruto-kun…they have the sharpest points, and you know what, I made it all by myself…" Mio smirked at the noisy live Kyuubi cage…

"GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!"

"I think I like him that way…" Sakura crossed her arms and rested them gently below her chest.

"Yelling super loud and making loads of noise?" Mio raised an eyebrow confused…what did Sakura eat to say such things?

"No. Up on a tree…."

"Oh." And the both of them gave out a long hearty laugh, while Sasuke smirked and Kakashi still went on reading his book and ignoring Naruto's pleas and yells of anger.

"-OFF! GET ME OFF! WHAT? ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE ALL DAY! GET ME OFF!"

And the two green-eyed kunoichis laughed out loud a little more and Sasuke smirked and started to walk away to train some more…and yes, Kakashi continued his constant reading of the small orange book that comes in volumes…

* * *

"…_**sharp arrows…"**_

"…_**they're the best made…"**_

"…_**they have the sharpest points…"**_

"…**_and you know what…" _**

"… **_I made it all by myself…" _**

"…_**myself…"**_

"…_**myself…"**_

"…_**myself…"**_

"…_**and we are the clan that best makes it…"**_

_**a sound of a drop of water as it dropped on water…**_

"_Can she be…?"_

* * *

"We're not minding the festival much, are we?" Mio said as she swallowed her rice cake…Kakashi called for a break and 'Sakura' requested Naruto to stay away from them for a while…this was a personal talk, and the plan of the NaruHina was included…they didn't have to tell Sasuke to keep away…but she told the jounin with the hair that defies gravity to keep out of their business…and naruto was still pissed because of what Mio had done…he told Sakura that they should be quick…

Sakura swallowed and said "Speak for yourself! I've been driven crazy for the sudden rising of expenses and I'm still confused of what to wear!" she looked into the green eyes that also looked into hers…she was always a good reader of 'eyes' thinking that the eyes are the windows to the soul…but what she saw in the eyes of the Natademo was blank…

Mio smiled… "You're happy that Sasuke-kun asked you to the festival, aren't you?" she asked…but the answer was obvious…and she also knew of the great amount of jealous fangirls ready to protest, and she kept them away from Sakura…not from Sasuke, he can take care of himself…but she took them away from Sakura…she also knew of a secret that'll be hidden forever, the secret that Sasuke only asked Sakura to the festival because of the bet…

Sakura blushed, her face beginning to be covered in red…because of this she looked like a tomato…with pink leaves…hehe…she was acting like Hinata and Mio noticed this more as Sakura spoke… "Ha-hai…I can't believe it he asked me! Of all the things he said to me…that one question was the one I could hardly believe! But it is so great!"

"Told you he likes you…so the 'Operation Switch' is understood?" Mio asked taking another rice cake from the box…

"Hai! Already in progress and ready to perform!" Sakura replied… "Hinata-chan is gonna be soooo happy!"

"Yeah….and the two lovebirds won't know what hit them!" Mio exclaimed taking a big bite…

"Ohhhh…cupid's arrow perhaps?" Sakura said as she too took a rice cake…a sparkle in her eye…

"Might be…" Mio considered grinning…she was now being called 'cupid'…awww man…she heard something…

"NATADEMO! I AM GONNA LET YOU FEEL WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE UP ON A TREE!" Naruto decided it was finally time for a little attempt of revenge… "AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"Oh! That's my cue! I'll see yah later then, Sakura-san!" and Mio disappeared in mists… "This is so _troublesome_…"

"Good luck!"

* * *

"YO! Mika-chan! Onee-chan!" Mio called out…waving her arm out in the air to gain the attention of the manga-reading-girl…

Mikazuki's head shot up to see Mio holding up an arm, the arm that had her hand gripping her bow. Since the bow was up, this sent other walkers avoiding her and her sharp bow-end. While her other arm was holding a bag of lunch boxes for her three friends in the weaponry…

"Ah! Mio-chan, that's so nice of you!" Rica said noticing the girl and she called on Sakura…

Mio and Mikazuki helped each other to lay out the four box one for each of them…Mikazuki wondered who cooked the meal…she hoped Mio didn't try another attempt of making something edible, because what she makes were a total opposite… (-.-U) "Um, Mio-chan, who made these?" Nervousness was obvious in her voice…

"Oh. I did!" and Mikazuki paled, Rica's eyes widened and Sakura was still not there… "Psyche! Mrs. Haruno made them."

Mikazuki let out a sigh of relief and Rica finally breathed, and Sakura entered the room from the workshop… "Konnichiwa"

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you!" Mio asked panicked…Sakura was wearing a pair of glasses its frames in front of her eyes and the middle resting on her nose…Sakura smiled to make Mio calm…

"No worries, Mio-chan…I guess I read a great deal of the mangas that Mika-chan lent me…" Sakura said rubbing the back pf her head. "And I was stubborn enough to read them even at night…I guess the stories were just too good! I liked the story of people taking exams and challenges to be a hunter!" Sakura explained her close blindness…

"I see…" Mio said sitting down… "Well dig in! And let's thank Kami-sama that these foods are not made by yours truly!"

"Hai! Hai!" the others agreed, and laughed…

Mikazuki made her daily check and 'smelled' her sister… "Mio-chan! I told you to take a bath after training! You smell like sweat!" she scolded…half enjoying the fact that she's embarrassing Mio…what a tease…

Mio blushed…the nerve to mention it in front of others! "Gomena…" Mio mumbled… "But there were so many girls in the public bath…" she was turning redder by the second…

"What's wrong if there are many girls? You're also a girl, aren't you? You don't have to hide whatever is under your clothes! Other girls won't think you're strange because you also have what they have!" Sakura pointed out…

"It's not that…it's just… 'I' may see something…and Ruby-chan is also- BLAM!" Mikazuki slammed Mio's head to the table and Rica and Sakura had big anime sweatdrops…

"Mika-chan! What was that for!" Mio scowled rubbing her forehead hoping that the other people in the room would not notice that she was healing it…

"For acting boyish again! I told you! Okaa-san wanted a girl for her youngest! She prayed to Kami-sama for you! So act like a girl!" Mikazuki shouted and stood up towering over Mio…she absolutely forgot the other two…

"If what I am is what I am then accept it! I ain't gonna change! If how I'm acting helps me to be comfortable with everyone except in the bath then it's fine! Mio shouted standing "And for your information, my boyishness is what helps me to be a good kunoichi! You know Mikazuki-chan you are getting too _troublesome_!" Mikazuki grew two big anime veins and was about to explode on Mio when…

"Um…hehe…sorry to interrupt but aren't you two getting hungry?" Rica had an anime sweatdrop and a smiling face…

"NO!" Mikazuki and Mio said in unison, but afterwards their stomach gave them away and growled….

"We bet ya two are!" Sakura said picking up her chopsticks… "C'mon let's eat!"

"Fine…" Mio sat down and took her chopsticks…she opened the box and delicious smelling aroma escaped it…

"Ok…but Mio, before we go home, you're coming with me to the bath!" Mikazuki said...naming her punishment…

"What!" Mio's mouth opened wide…wide enough so that Rica could pop a piece of rice into her mouth… "choke Rica-chan! choke I was about to say something! choke"

"Let's just eat…" Rica said and ate her lunch…

"Fine, fine, fine…."

"Thank Kami-sama for Haruno-san's cooking…" Rica said tasting the food herself…

"Hai! Hai!"

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke moaned, bored….he was sitting in the public bath, male side with the other boys of other teams of their generation…well except Choji, Kiba and Shino…but Choji said he would rather eat, Shino's bugs would go crazy and Kiba didn't want to go inside because animals weren't allowed inside…he wouldn't dare leave Akamaru behind!

"Because our teachers said we all stank! And they also said that we also need our time for relaxation than training all the time! Anyways, I will do anything that Gai-sensei tells me!" Lee said jumping into the bath…

"Naruto was grinning…he pinned himself to the high bamboo wall that separated the males' from the females' side…and he was trying hard to eavesdrop on any juicy secrets the girls were not mentioning to the guys….in other words. He was listening for gossip… "Ssssshhhh! be quiet I'm trying to listen! Anyone who would like to join me?"

Shikamaru thought it was troublesome, Sasuke and Neji just really wanted out since they have fully functional private baths at home and Lee, well he tried hard to respect the girls, but he just couldn't resist, so he went over to where Naruto was and tried hard to hear anything… but all they could here were giggles…until…

"YO! Mio-chan, get yourself in here!" Sakura's voice came… "The water's great!" Her voice was so loud that Naruto and Lee realized that they didn't have to pin themselves to the wall to hear…all they need to do was be quiet like the others…

"Coming! Man, keep your butts on, people! Sheesh! It's not like it's supposed to be a race!" an annoyed voice came…

"Natademo, COME HERE NOW!" an unknown voice demanded…

"Hai, Onee-chan…" Mio replied and the boys heard a small splash…

"No fair! Mio-chan's wearing a swimsuit! If you haven't noticed, this is a bath!" Tenten's voice came…

"Yeah take that off!" Ino's voice said… "Look at your sister, she's only wearing a towel, but that's acceptable! I mean all of us are in towels!"

Lee was now crying 'waterfalls, he was smiling and red, Naruto was grinning and has pinned himself once again to the wall, Shikamaru was snoring, and all the while, Neji and Sasuke were just quiet…but a shade of red developing on their faces….

"No way am I taking this off! And there is no way you pipz are gonna make me look at your naked bodies!" Mio said probably facing the other way… "You pipz are too _troublesome_!"

Naruto snickered at the thought of naked beep beep, and etc…only if his teacher was here…ahhh the legendary porcupine…Lee was getting redder, and he cried more waterfall tears….Shikamaru just woke up because his head sank into the water and he inhaled a lot of it, which sent him choking…Neji and Sasuke remained quiet…they wanted out…but they were a little curious…Hmmmm evil grin

"You know Mio-chan, you're so conservative. You still wear swimsuits with short sleeves!" Sakura's voice said…Sasuke then lost hope…he was going to Sakura afterwards if she saw any mark on Mio's left shoulder…there is no way that Mio wouldn't suspect anything if she was asked to show her shoulders….and as he gazed at the Hyuuga, he bet that he was thinking the same thing…his eyebrows were so furrowed together that it looked as if he only had one eyebrow…hehe…

"No one will ever see me wearing anything with no sleeves! Just shirts and pants!" And in cases like this, I will consider shorts!" Mio said with a little air…she was sure of her answer…and she was sure that even Mikazuki wouldn't be seen wearing with no sleeves…but she needed to keep her trustworthy image, so she considered this one time…and she was having a bad day because of this….

"You're so boyish, you're worse than Tenten-chan!" Ino's voice said…. "Anyway Mio-chan, we were talking about you one time and we thought…."

"Heh!"

"Well, has any boy made your heart flip heads over heels?" Tenten finished…

The boys on the other side suddenly stopped all motion….Lee became quieter…naruto was grinning so wide but quiet…Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome and went back to sleep…Neji and Sasuke were listening intently…a tomboy, in love?... phhhbbbt!

"Hinata-chan is quiet all this time, and I don't see her being forced to talk…so I guess I have the right to remain silent!"

"C'mon, Mio-chan I think we have a right to know…I mean they are your friends and _I _am_ your_ sister…" Mikazuki spoke an evil grin on her face…the moment of truth!

"Ye-yes…Mi-mio-cha-chan…we ha-have a right to kno-know!" Hinata finally spoke, with total OOCness…

"Hinata-chan! I thought you weren't the gossipy type!" Mio whined…was this really the Hinata she met in the bookstore?

Hinata just smiled… "Now, Mio-chan, look even Hinata-chan's also in the mood for this! So, just spit it out already!" Tenten said… "Or we'll have your sister tell us for you…"

"NANI!"

"Well, there was this one guy…" Mikazuki began…she just loves doing this to Mio…mental torture….

"Guy! What guy! What are you talking about!" Mio protested. What was Mikazuki blabbing about!

"Oh you know…the guy you met one day…the one with slightly long dark violet hair and the dark eyes? Don't you remember him?" Mikazuki was grinning so wide…she was turning the tables…before, Mio was trying to match Mikazuki with Itachi…now Mikazuki's matching Itachi with Mio…

"What!" a small splash heard indicated that Mio stood up in total shock… _"Is she talking about Itachi!"_

"_EEEEEEKKKKKK!" _

"We knew it! You already have someone you love if you don't like anyone of the boys here in Konoha! No one can resist them and that means you're not entirely a tomboy Mio-chan!" Ino said….

Shikamaru was frowning because of the troublesome noise the girls were creating…Naruto was pouting…Lee had his head bowed and with spirit balls on the side of his head….Neji and Sasuke just remained quiet….a little disappointed…a little disappointed because they thought that they finally a very different girl from the others that spoke nonsense…they thought they found a worthy opponent….a girl with no emotions…girl who didn't like them because of their name or looks…someone who didn't care….but….

"Shut up! I don't know anyone like that!" Mio argued…but Mikazuki just left her with nothing to say….

"If you really don't know anyone like that and you don't like him…then why are you so red at the topic!" Mikazuki teased more….she was enjoying every moment of this…. "You're even redder than Hinata-chan! And that's saying something!"

"I am not red! And if I am then it's because of the heat!"

"C'mon, Mio-chan, admit it…"Ino urged…pulling a little more of Mio's nerve…

"That's it I'm leaving! My hair is straight enough because of the water, and that means I've soaked way too much!" a small splash and after a few moist steps, a 'sshhhshhhing' sound of the shoji screen…she left… and the girls laughed…

Sasuke decided to finally remind the girls at the other side that they were there…and before Naruto or Lee could stop him…. "YO! Will you blabber mouths shut up! You do know we're here don't you! Stupid big mouths!"

A moments silence…

"Oh my gosh…did we just do what I think we did….with the boys listening?" Tenten finally said….regret taking her over …

"Yeah…I guess we did…." Mikazuki's conscience is so guilty….that was the Uchiha's voice…she also knew of the kunoichi's skills and her abilities….and she also know the sensei who taught her those skills….she is so in trouble….

"UGH!" Mio's voice was heard from the lockers….she heard the shout…the boys heard…her reputation….Noooooo….

"We are so dead…." Sakura's voice said with repent….her conscience was twisting her gut…and it was getting painful…

"Wha-what ha-have we do-done?" Hinata whispered….

"Oh no…" Ino mumbled…she forgot that there were boys on the other side of the bamboo wall….

"They are gonna be in so much trouble…." Sasuke mumbled and smirked…he took a glimpse at the Hyuuga and he saw him smirking as well…

"Well, Uchiha, this may just be the end of all our troubles…"

"Speak for yourself…"

* * *

**A/N: **well this was a troubling chapter that took me a week to complete…I want all my troubles to be over!

Anyway I'm just being more careful with what I'm doing and I had to erase all my anime files just because my father inspects my computer with out me knowing…good thing the first time he inspected…he didn't look into all my folders…

Wish me luck…good luck only please…and it would brighten my day if you would review….please…Arigato…

From yours truly, mio hanabishi….


	17. moonlit midnight

**17 Moonlit Midnight**

"Ah! Damn it!" Mio cursed as she stomped her feet making a lot of racket and noise…she slammed the door to her room which caught the attention of the cold Uchiha…

"#$!&!" Mio cursed like she never did before…..she didn't even know that she knew the words…but it was a good way to put her anger out….she didn't feel like destroying trees at the moment…

She threw her bag of arrows, bow and holster into a corner….she took off her forehead protector and she wanted to throw the stupid head band with the Konoha symbol out the window…but she couldn't…it'll be a waste…she threw it to the corner with her other equipments…she took off her over garments and found much more comfortable ones…but before she wore it…she decided to wash off the water from the public bath…man, it was public…it could have been used by anyone…so she took a bath….

She stepped inside the big wooden tub filled with warm water and finally felt relaxed….its been a long time since she felt like this…she felt…safe…then her vision…became fuzzy and blurry….then there was blood…blood everywhere! Fire! Fire burning every house she saw…every house of every Hanabishi…her home…she heard screams…screams….

"_**MIO! Run away! Run away!"**_

"_**Okaa-san!"**_

"_**Help!"**_

"_**AHHHHH!"**_

"_**Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"**_

"_**Mio-chan! Run away!"**_

"_**EEEEKKKKK!"**_

"FLASH!"

Mio woke up…startled at the scream….she slept…how many minutes was she out... "God…it was all a dream…" Mio got out of the tub and dried herself and squeezed her hair to damp off the excess water…she wore the comfortable clothes she found…a black turtleneck and jogging pants…what else?

She looked over her table and found heaps and heaps of paper full of stories and drawings…she found what she was looking for…an unfinished picture of four girls…one had her hair up in one bun, one had her hair tied up in two buns, one had short hair with bangs held back by her forehead protector and one girl looked timid with her short hair and blank eyes…they were drawn as if posing for a photo….Mio frowned…she crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin…she had no more intention in finishing it…complete waste of time…

She looked at the clock….half past ten…still too early…she turned to the corner where her equipment were and tied on the holster and swung the arrow bag above her head and let it rest on her shoulders…she gripped her bow tight….

She opened the window…one gentle of the wind sent the curtains flying and concealing the girl…when the wind ceased…and the curtains fell….the girl was gone with one thick layer of mist….

* * *

…**walking in the night…**

…**creates fright…**

…**blurry sight…**

…**wish with all my might…**

…**fears be gone….**

…**raise the sun….**

…**mother's sigh…**

…**father's sigh….**

…**are you disappointed…**

…**are you sad…**

…

…**are you gone…**

…**you are my sorrow…**

* * *

"Imoto…"

"_Onii-san…_" Mio acknowledged…but she didn't stop…she didn't turn around….she just kept throwing shurikens at the cherry tree…for some reason this particular tree made her very mad…oh now she remembered…this was the tree that she and Sakura talked under, a few days ago…

"What's the cause of your uneasiness? You did no effort in concealing your emotions…."

"Not now…" Mio threw about a thousand shurikens before she decided to use her arrows…she had no more shurikens left that wasn't stabbed on the tree…. "And stop calling me 'imoto'…I'm getting _sick_ of calling you _onii-san, _after I found out that wasn't what I should really be calling you by now…"

"Fine…would _dear_ suit your liking?" Itachi said…he was standing behind a distant tree…but from that tree, he could see every movement she made…

"Don't play with me…I have my arrows and I am not afraid to use them…even on you…" Mio stretched the string up to its limit and closed one eye to aim for the target…a falling cherry blossom petal….

"FLIT!"

And the cherry blossom now had a hole in its middle…easily destroyed and harmed….perfect…bull's-eye…

"And I have my speed…and I am never afraid to use it…I used it on you for many years as your sensei…and I have never failed to beat you…" Itachi said with the same confidence and threat…

"Heh! I never thought there would ever be a day that I have to ask you this…" Mio slumped her shoulders…she relaxed a little bit…enough that she could still be prepared for attacks…

_The crickets' song playing…spreading in the air…listeners hear…but do they know what it means…each note…each beat…the rhythm…. serenity…the stars bright…twinkling like brilliants in the sky…the clouds…like purple blankets…the owl's constant hooting…it's swift movement in hunt…a professional assassin….the moon…so enchanting…so entrancing…has anyone ever wondered if it were made of cheese? (Hehe)_

"Itachi…do you love me?" Mio stretched the string…

"CRREEEE…."

_The cricket's song…serenity…peace…innocence…_

…

…_love?_

"No."

"FLIT!"

Mio released the arrow and sent it flying…it missed its target….she looked up into the night sky and lowered her bow…the last of the Hanabishi bows…she smirked…she sensed that someone else was too…her _onii-san_…

"Good. Cause ya know?"

"FLIT!"

"I think I like it better when I call you, _oniisan_…"

"Fine with me, _imoto_…"

* * *

Mio was now lying on her bed exhausted and sleepy…she didn't know if she would be coming to Kakashi's session tomorrow…either she was just to lazy and wanted more sleep…or she didn't want to see a certain friend…she knew it…she'd report in sick…maybe she doesn't have to…it was the day before the festival, for Pete's sake…maybe all of the people would be too busy for training…or Kakashi will also be too lazy to get up from bed, later when the sun comes up…

She tossed and turned…even though she wanted to sleep and she was drowsy…she couldn't sleep…she tried counting sheep…she tried counting chocolate…she tried counting victims…she tried counting the times she tricked Kisame into traps….no deal….but when she closed her eyes and started thinking about making her own story…she was out…

* * *

a girl…

a girl with wings… **"I am of the wind, Mistress…"**

No! a girl with a tail of a fish… **"I am of the water, Mistress…"**

No! a girl with flowers in her hair… **"I am of the earth, Mistress…"**

No! a flaming girl… **"I am of the fire, Mistress"**

And a girl with the whitest of clothes…. **"I cannot believe we are finally brought together again…but now our 'master' is a 'Mistress'…it has been a long time…we have been waiting for your rule, Mistress…."**

"_I am not your mistress…."_

"**But we must warn you something….and you are our fate….our last-"**

* * *

"Itachi-kun?" Mio sensed his presence and sat up…she rubbed her eyes as to wake them….what was Itachi doing in her room? Mio looked at the clock and her brain jotted down vibrations of sudden earthquakes….

"Damn…Uchiha, this better be good…it's three 'o' clock in the morning and I only had one hour of sleep…" Mio's voice sounded annoyed…

"Well at least I'm not the one murmuring about 'mistresses' in my sleep that I keep others awake…." Itachi said emotionless…though he too, wanted sleep…he could not bring about a groan…

"Huh?" Mio wondered…mistresses? This was one of the many times…she forgets her dreams…after she wakes…

"Just go back to sleep…" Itachi was about to leave….

"Matte kudasia…" Mio said calling the shinobi…. "If you don't want me to murmur in my sleep…then I need a dreamless one…"

"What? Am I the sandman now?" Itachi was annoyed….now she was using him as a dreamless-sleep maker? He knew he shouldn't have pushed it….

"No…I just want to look at your eyes…." Mio said bowing her head…she expected Itachi just to ignore her and leave…but she felt someone sit beside her…. "Huh?"

"I also need my sleep, kunoichi…I do not like your noise interrupting it…." Itachi's eyes flashed red…

Mio nodded and tied her hair…it was everywhere…and it was just a big mess….and spring was ending…summer was coming in…it was getting warmer….she lied down and rested her head on her pillow…she stared at the vermillion eyes…so familiar…not scary…but very comforting…the Sharingan….then she felt as if she was being pulled…pulled by someone…..tugging at her eyelids…tugging it to close…when she only had little consciousness left…

"Imoto…" Itachi whispered….

"Hm?"

She felt warm breath…on her face…she smelled it…the scent of strawberries…he ate strawberries? No….it was the scent of fresh cherries….from the orchard….so many cherries…the cherries he and Mio ate before going back in…

She felt his lips brush on hers….he whispered onto her lips…

"I lied…"

….and she tasted it again….the cherries….she tasted the cherries again…then she could not taste it any longer….she felt cold air…now that _his_ warmth was gone….

"…_lied about what?"_

* * *

"sigh I think I'm in a good enough mood to go to training today!" Mio stretched her arms and did her daily warm ups…energetic today, isn't she….she took a shower and changed into her training clothes…green shirt…black pants…holster…arrow bag…bow….Konoha forehead protector….

"_I wonder if it was all a dream….must have been …but I wanted a dreamless sleep! At least he made it short…." _Mio thought as she went down for breakfast….she only had five more hours of sleep……but then she felt like she could fight Konoha's army and beat them…too much adrenaline I guess….sigh ( I know the feeling)

She went into the kitchen and saw Mikazuki…she frowned at first…Mikazuki looked at her apologetically…she was so sorry….but Mio only smiled at her… "Ohayo go sai masu, Mikazuki-chan!"

"Huh? O-ohayo…." Mikazuki replied confused…she thought that Mio would have been furious…but there she was smiling like nothing happened…but what Mikazuki doesn't know…something did…

"Mikazuki-chan…" Mio said opening the refrigerator (do they have refrigerators in Konoha?), and she took out a carton of milk…and she took a glass from the cupboard…. "I remember…"

"Huh?" she was confused…what was she saying?

"The guy you were talking about last night…I remember him…" Mio said as she drank down her first glass of milk…

"I-I'm sorry for that, Mio-chan….I-" Mikazuki was about to say something when Mio put up a hand to stop her….

"No. I want to thank you…you reminded me of who he was…" Mio said putting the glass in the sink… "I remember…clear as day…his name is Mayonaka Tsukio…dark violet hair…dark eyes….Tsukio-kun…"

"What? 'Moonlit Midnight'? I was talking about-" Mikazuki said very confused…the girl was smiling…she wasn't mad…she's telling her about a 'Tsukio'…did Mio bump her head on the door again?

"Shhh…I know…I know…but you can't expect _him_ to _go_ to the festival and be known as an S-class killer do you?" Mio said cutting off the obviously confused Mikazuki…

"_Go to the festival_!" Mikazuki was shocked…the girl must have won a bet because there is no way _he_ would go to a festival…not one…. "And you named him?"

"Of course…he said it would be my choice if I would change his name…but after everything he has to do, he must hurry to the mission…typical of him…" Mio said shaking her head…. "Sometimes he can be too troublesome…."

"Riiiiiiggghhhttt…." Mikazuki said still couldn't believe it…. "Anyway, we're gonna be late…you wash anything you used…and go to the training grounds…Sakura-san might want to hear whatever you _have _to say…." She exited with the roll of her eyes…

"Hai…" she replied…she washed the glass she used and decided that she's gonna have ramen for breakfast…before she fastened her shoes…she stood at the frame of the door…

"You hear that, Tsukio-kun, you're gonna go to the festival with me…" and Mio closed the shoji screen and locked the door…she ran to the meeting place…though she was dead sure that Kakashi would be coming an hour later…

Someone inside the house…wearing a black cloak….dark violet hair…dark eyes…..smirked…and when he smirked…his eyes flashed red…now he was known as 'Moonlit Night'…not 'Weasel'… (**A/N:** Itachiweasel)

"You pick better names than my parents…." He mumbled…

He licked his lips….Mayonaka Tsukio….Moonlit Midnight…

"_I like your taste…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Tsukio (Moonlit Night); Mayonaka (Midnight)….what does Itachi mean by '_I like your taste…_'?

Read more to find out! Please review! -mio hanabishi


	18. one last bet

**A/N:** That was a 'funny' chapter…hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto….but he isn't Naruto's father…he's just the only one who has the right to the copyright law….darn it…

* * *

**18 One Last Bet**

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" Mio waved her arm high…she was running and as she became much nearer, Naruto greeted back with a wave of an arm…

"Ohayo, Mio-chan!" Naruto greeted back…he was surely having a nice day…but the smile that he gave Mio had a small twitch…and it was evident….someone late is gonna have one heck of a 'Naruto' when he comes in a puff of smoke…

Sakura was rarely quiet and she wasn't bugging Sasuke…so that must mean, something is bugging _her_…Sasuke as usual, was quiet…leaning on the bridge railings and waiting for the Copy Ninja… but somehow there was a little doubt in Mio's mind….Sasuke was a ninja…he could use the information for blackmailing purposes…he could use it against the bet…oh no….

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san! How're ya guys this fine morning?" Mio greeted the two with the same smile she gave Mikazuki….which also left the two in a very confuse state…Sasuke just didn't show it….

"Mio-chan…gomenasai…." Sakura said bowing her head in shame…how could Mio talk to her….

Mio walked over to where Sakura was…. "Sakura-san, don't worry about it…I meanif _boys, _are really_ boys_…they wouldn't gossip wouldn't they…"hands in her pockets, Mio turned around and walked away towards the Sakura tree she slaughtered last night… "…and I don't really care…"

Sakura just stared at the back of Mio's head as she walked away…when she saw what Mio was walking towards…she smiled…the sakura tree never looked _healthier_…with so many pink blossoms towering over the girl under it…creating a place of shade and coolness….she felt so relieved…so relaxed….

PUFF a puff of smoke covered the bridge…..

cough coughcough

when the smoke cleared…Sakura was fuming mad….naruto was still coughing but his eyes like wildfire…and well…Sasuke had his eyes closed…he was still leaning on the railing and he was still calm…of course Kakashi did not notice this as usual…that's why e still greeted… "YO!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE…." Naruto and sakura shouted at Kakashi who had a very big sweatdrop….but they blinked as they realized something miraculous…. "…..EArly…." (-.-u)

"I am?" Kakashi said…shocked…he didn't know he was early….he could have still been in bed…darn clock….damn lying clock…. "Oh well…so what do you kiddos wanna do?" Kakashi asked pulling out his orange book… "Heh? Are we missing someone?"

"No. She's over there…." Naruto said pointing to the tree where Mio was under…and she seems to be talking to it…weird…

"Um…did something happen last night? Sorry we weren't there by the way! Kurenai said all jounins were being summoned for something…." Kakashi apologized not lifting an eye of his book…

"Yes, something happen last night…" Sasuke suddenly said…

"YEAH! AND IT WAS A GOOD THING YOU WERE'NT THER YOU PERV!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Kakashi…then Sakura smacked his head…. "Itaiiiii! ….ne…Sakura-chan what was _that _for!"

"For being stupid! For your information, she's one heck of a listener! She can hear you as if you're only one inch apart!"

"Hehe…so what do we have planned for today?" Kakashi asked….

"It's the day before the festival, Kakashi-sensei…why don't we postpone whatever we have planned until after the festival?" Sakura said still couldn't decide over the kimonos she had at home…the pink one with the _red _sash or the pink one with the _white_ sash…

"Do whatever you want today…I'm really not in the mood today…so you kiddos, run along…" Kakashi said walking over to a distant tree…his book in hand….

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!" Naruto jumped in the air in joy….now he could go to Ichiraku's and have an all you can eat buffet!

"Naruto-kun what are you so joyous about?" Mio was suddenly behind him…

"Kakashi-sensei let us go for the whole day!" Naruto said grinning…

"Oh yeah, Naruto-kun, I'm really sorry…" Mio said, smiling apologetically…

"Huh? Doshtano?" Naruto blinked….what now?

"I…I can't go to the festival with you-" Mio was saying….

"WHAT!"

Sakura looked over to the two…what was the problem now….while Sasuke just raised his head and looked at the pair…

"Gomena! Gomena!" Mio bowed two times… "I'm really sorry Naruto-kun…but I'm gonna go with Tsukio-kun!"

"Heh! Another guy! Bu-bu-bu-but….."

"Naruto, he's the guy that my sister was talking about last night!" Mio blurted out before Naruto could shout another word…

"Nyie! That guy!" Naruto looked gloomy and his jaw dropped to the ground….Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura…

"HO-EEE! That guy! He's for real!" Sakura shouted finding it hard to believe…Mio really liked someone!

Mio had a sweatdrop on the side of her head and she nodded as her eyes turned into small black dots….

"EEEEEKKKKKK! I'm gonna tell Ino-chan!" Sakura shrieked and ran off to the other side of the training grounds where she'll find her friend, and her teammates, Shikamaru, Choji and their sensei, Asuma…

"sigh" Mio turned around to face the still shocked Naruto…. "I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun…"

"Now I'm gonna be alone in the festival!"

"No you're not gonna be!" Mio said remembering something…or someone…

"Heh?"

"I might know someone who would want you to come with _her_…"

"Talk to me…" Naruto rubbed his chin in curiosity….

Mio felt a grin play on her face…but it disappeared when she swore she heard a shriek from the distance…sigh

* * *

"Yo! Uchiha!

"_What now?" _the Uchiha turned around, rolling his eyes… "What do yah want _now_!" he scowled…

"I know you like challenges…you can never turn one down…so…"

"Get to the point!" the Uchiha growing impatient glared at the stalling kunoichi…

"I challenge you to a race…" Mio finished crossing her arms….

"Pleeze…" Sasuke brushed it off and started walking away…

"Wait! You haven't heard the catch…." Mio said cocking an eyebrow…

"I don't care…" Sasuke completely ignored the girl…she has caused too much trouble….

"If you win you can cancel the bet!" what she said caught the Uchiha's full attention and she smirked when he turned around…

"Persist…" Sasuke said, and Mio smirked even wider…he's desperate…

"Ok…If you win my challenge, you can cancel your date with Sakura….but if I win, you will give Sakura a piggy-back ride tomorrow before the festival after training…" Mio sated the consequences….

"I have observed…" Sasuke smirked… "Why, in those conditions, haven't I heard any mention of you 'suffering' when you lose…?"

Mio rolled her eyes… "You wanna rub it in more? Fine state one…"

"Let me think…"

"Carry on…" Mio said feeling not one bit feelings of nervousness…what's worse than Itachi's constant nagging for her to train, train, train…? She looked at her fingernails…it was becoming quite long… _"I gotta clip these…starting to look like a girl…"_

As if Sasuke read her mind, he smirked at the moment that Mio thought that…Mio noticing the smirk looked at Sasuke with wide eyes…was he even going to dare! "Don't even think about it!"

Sasuke's smirk grew broader… "Who says I'm thinking about it?" Mio cocked an eyebrow… "When I'm already gonna say it out loud…Natademo, if I win, I get to cancel the bet…and …"

Mio pointed a finger at his face… "Don't say-"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider…he knows even if it is only for a short time…it was enough torture for her….

"…you are gonna have to act like a perfect lady for twenty-four hours, starting the hour you wake up tomorrow…"

"You want me to die_ early?_!"

* * *

"Mikazuki-chan!" Sakura was running t her friend caring two tall styrofoam cups from Leafy Guild Café…

"Sakura-chan! Hurry! I need some help…" Mikazuki said to Sakura…she was hanging up banners and other decorations for the festival tomorrow…she was one of the few people personally requested by the Anbu Commander to decorate the square…

"Hai!' Sakura placed the cups on the only table in sight…she went beside Mikazuki and helped her with the banner…

"So…" Sakura began… "I saw how much Mio was in a horrid state when you were on your way to the public bath…"

"Yeah…" Mikazuki turned around and got the hammer from the table…

"Well, what happened?" Sakura asked, curiosity taking her over…she positioned the nail that Mikazuki would be hammering on the wall…

"Thanks…" and Mikazuki hammered the nail before answering…she didn't want to accidentally hammer Sakura's finger now, does she?

When she finished… "I was waiting in the bath with Mio-chan's friends…but she wouldn't come out from the lockers…so I called her…when she came out she was wearing a swimsuit…" Mikazuki wiped away sweat from her forehead… "…with sleeves."

"A swimsuit? This must be_ serious…_" Sakura sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow…

"Yup!" Mikazuki then positioned a new nail on a spot…then hammered…harder than before… "She's a stubborn mule!"

"It must be hard living with her…." Sakura said handing Mikazuki a new nail once Mikazuki was finished with the other.

"Yeah, but we have our moments…" Mikazuki considered hammering a little gentler…

"Really? Would you mind telling a story?" Sakura said picking up the cup from the table and sipping the latte…

"Well…" Mikazuki also sipped a little of her latte and started… "There was this one-"

"Mikazuki-chan!" Mio was running to wards the two girls…when she reached them she placed her hand on her chest and felt the fast beating of her heart…she took fast and deep breaths…

"Why! What's the matter!" Mikazuki asked…alarmed…

"Has something gone wrong?" Sakura came beside Mikazuki….

"Mikazuki-chan…breath Sakura-chan…breath" Mio said still panting…

"What!" Mikazuki and Sakura asked in unison very impatient…what was the emergency?

"Is…it true!" Mio asked with wide eyes…

"What!" Mikazuki and Sakura were now very impatient…

"Is…it true…" Mio said still gasping for air… "…that girls have to wear formal clothes for tomorrow!" she finally blurted out.

The two girls dropped tot the ground…that was it! The emergency! The problem!

When Mikazuki recovered… "That's all you were running for! Just to ask us if girls have to wear kimonos tomorrow!" she shouted at her face…

Mio smiled and replied… "Yes!"

"You are such a pain! You know what…..!" Mikazuki shouted at Mio and Sakura just sweatdropped…

Well…Mio…she has never seen Mikazuki like this…so she was dead scared…dead scared…

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke was now walking to the training grounds and he was thinking about what he had to do tomorrow morning before the festival at night… _"I knew that I should never agree to anything that girl offers! She's worse than Naruto! I can't believe I lost to her!"_

Sasuke was furious…he knows he was cheated…he must have been! No has ever beaten him in a fight…now a girl does? There must be a full moon tonight…or the planets are aligned….or maybe the girl did some trick on the deal! Whatever he does…he will still lose! No…no such genjutsu exists…what went wrong?

* * *

"Can't see me!" (John Cena!) Mio was nowhere in sight but her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere…Sasuke was just standing on a branch not moving but his eyes were bright red and he was scanning his surroundings…

"_Where is she? She must be here somewhere!"_ He thought…the bet was that they race through the forest…and whoever reaches the river first, wins…what's happening is that, Sasuke was jumping through the trees, but when he was about to reach a branch, he was electrocuted by 500 volts of electricity…and then he heard a laugh…a girl's laugh…and he knew…it was one of her traps…and he just jumped into it….Damn…the only he would be free again if he will be able to locate the genjutsu barrier caster… "Coward!" he shouted…

"Nana na nana na!" was her only reply…she was really pissing him off…

Then Sasuke thought he saw a black and green blur… _"It's her!" _he jumped to where he saw it but what he saw was just a layer of mist… _"Mist?"_

"I can see you Sasuke_-kun_! But guess what! You can't see me!" Mio teased….she was so into making him mad…she loves it when her opponent is mad…they're nice to play with…nice to manipulate…nice to control….

"Grrr!" Sasuke was getting pretty angry…this girl was definitely pissing him off…then he thought he saw something…but he was also hearing these teases…maybe he has already spotted her he crept in closer but… "ssssss" mist again… "Damn it! You are a big pain, you know that, huh, woman!"

"Hey I'm no woman!" Mio retorted back, mortified at being called a woman...but then her shoulder was gripped tight and she was slammed to the tree… "Ah!"

Mio looked up and found crimson eyes staring down at her… _"…no….way…he found me…"_

"You know, you gave me quite a _shock_…" he said…he looked down, expecting to see a glare from the kunoichi…but what he saw were two green frightened eyes…his palms were against the tree...his arms caging the kunoichi in the middle…their faces were just inches apart….but…when he saw the frightened eyes…he didn't know why…but he backed away and…just stared at her…he just stared…the girl was still looking at him, as though he was a monster that was about to eat her…her face was red…and her breathing was shallow….

"Natademo?" Sasuke said…he took a step closer to the girl…but the girl only disappeared in a thick layer of mist….

* * *

"_That look…" _Sasuke remembered… _"She tricked me with that look…"_ He reached the training grounds…and then he looked around…no one else was there…perfect…he can be all to himself…

"_I 'fell' for that look…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! arigato! (bows) arigato! (bows)

anyway...here are the people who reviewed! (such nice people!)

**Watnabe Emi:** musta na! ok ka lng ba dyan sa 3rd year! hehe thankies!

**Johnnynotsid:** Thanks! soory for the misunderstanding! yay! we're friends again!

**GseedLacus:** Thankies for the review1 looking forward for more! hope you like the new chaps!...hehe...

**Aisuhana:** Thank Kami-sama you like them! thanks for reviewing!

**Long Winded: **Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for saying I update fast! I guess I was just in a very good mood to make four chapters straight! anyway...i'm sorry because...I won't be able to update real soon after this...GOMENA! It's just that...lots of deadlines in my school!...sheesh! teachers! worse than murderers i tell you!

**Artchick:** thanks for saying it's awesome! I'm a newbie...and i never expected nayone complimenting my story with an 'awesome'! anyway...thank you so much! (huggies!)

Thanks to other reviewers! hello to **Mikazuki-chan! Rica-chan! reflection-image! angel-puppeteer!**

mga kababayan koh!

in loving memory of eddie guerero...


	19. realization

**Disclaimer:** I disown anything that might get me in trouble with the law…and put me in court for a trial….

**19 Realization**

"_When I looked into his eyes…it was his brother's eyes…it wasn't his…it was his…."_

* * *

After disappearing in mist…mio jumped through the forest…she didn't wish for anymore interaction with anyone…now that she thought of it, she will be leaving tomorrow night, right after Itachi steals the scrolls…that means she will have to be more distant to avoid any information from leaking out of her mouth…

Then her mind drifted back to what just happened…she saw the red eyes again…but she didn't want to see it from anyone else…she wanted the eyes that held coldness and darkness…but reveals warmness… she knows it…every time she looks into the deadly eyes of the sharingan master on other matters, she observes coldness and seriousness…but when it came to times like of that early morning…they were different…

…_very different…. _

When Mio finally reached the river, she only waited a few minutes until her opponent arrived…she avoided his eyes…he avoided hers…she avoided his because she wanted mysterious eyes….not ones that were easy to read…he avoided hers…afraid to be fooled once again by a dastardly trick…he knew it was a trick…just to distract him from the bet…the last bet he will ever agree to with the kunoichi…

"I win…" Mio whispered…but the Uchiha still heard… "But you can forget about the conditions…"

"I will still do them…they are troublesome…" Sasuke said, but he knew he'll regret it in the future… Mio's head jerked up surprised at what he said…he will still go with the condition! "Because I keep-"

"Don't say it!" Mio felt like she was about to be sick….similar in ways because of bloodline limits, that's okay…but in words that's way too much… "I know, I know…If you don't mind… I'll be on my way now…" she gave one last glare….

And the girl disappeared in one gentle blow of the wind….

"Hn."

And the Uchiha also disappeared…thinking that maybe, just maybe…compared to Mio…he was an angel…

* * *

**I'm a devil in disguise…**

**If you ever look up into the sky…**

**Do you expect to see me?**

**If you do…don't…**

**I'm no angel…**

**I have no wings to help me fly…**

**I am a devil in disguise…**

**I lie…**

**I hate…**

**I kill…**

…

**I love…**

**Angels can't love….**

**So I am a devil in disguise…..**

* * *

"Report to us…when what we dread happens…" a voice in the dark told the ansatsusha in front of him…

"Don't worry…I don't care…about her…I never met her…" a voice replied coldly…

"Yes…and that's why I am assigning you to this mission…it's because none who are strong enough to defeat her are not wishing to kill her…they have grown too attached…even me…" the voice spoke again…but after he said those words…there was silence…nothing from the leader Akatsuki…not the other Akatsuki…

"Once you find out that she remembers…or when she finds out…kill her anytime you wish…just don't let her have a chance to get near here…she knows the place well enough…." He spoke again…his voice quivering at every word…he could not believe he will be the reason one of his 'family' would die…it was his orders…but what must be done…must be done…and if he won't do it…it maybe the end of them all…

"Hai…"

"Kami-sama…what have I just condemned _her_ to?"

* * *

**My death is near…**

**When I'm gone…**

**Will you remember me?**

**Will you still know me?**

**Will you still know me as a friend?**

**Or as an enemy?**

**A traitor?**

**I know you are angry…**

**I deserve your anger…**

**But…**

**I don't want it…**

**I want your love…**

…

**Even a devil deserves to be loved…**

**When that devil suddenly realizes…**

**That she wants to be an angel…**

**Will you love me?**

* * *

"Imoto…"

"Yes, onii-san?" Mio didn't turn away from where she was looking…

"What is taking up your time?" Itachi walks beside her…he looks down at her green eyes…she was shorter…he had to look down…she could barely reach his shoulders…but he liked it that way…he felt more superior….

"The clouds…." She replied plainly still staring up…

"The clouds?" he looked at her with no emotions….

"Yes…just the clouds…." Mio took a break from looking up to the clouds…and looked up to her onii-san….she smiled at him…even though his face was emotionless like a rock… "I feel like they wish to tell me something….but what they only speak of…"

"Hmmm?"

"…is death…" she concluded….though she spoke of something dreaded…she thought it was nonsense…or just a natural process of life….she has destroyed so many lives now….but still she hated times she had to lose someone…but the clouds spoke nonsense…could clouds even speak….

"Death? Is it near?" Itachi asked…he rarely spoke nonsense…but his imoto seemed to enjoy it…was it a full moon tonight?

"_They_ say so…but I do not believe them…my destiny is not in my palms…it's not in the stars….and it's definitely not in the clouds….I believe I will be able to live long…and fulfill my dream of being stronger than you…" she said and smirked at the last part…

What came next was not a snort, not a scowl, not a grin, not a smirk…but a gentle blow of the wind…a gentle blow that could still break the branch of a bunch of cherries on the tree…how could something so gentle…have such hidden strength?

"Whose death is it?" a gentle blow of the wind sent a cherry blossom petal falling from its home….and it lost all hope of ever coming back as it's soft body touched the ground…it died…gracefully…it's beauty…visible…temporary…like life…

"I dunno…" Mio smiled devilishly as she never smiled that smile for so many months ago….she had that smile….the last time she wanted to cut off the head of the Anbu, spying in their property…. "But I hope I will be the one to kill him…"

And a bird flew from its perch as she said those blood-hungry words….her sensei never spoke a word…his seito never talked like that unless they were on an assassination mission, where they were allowed to kill….and through observation…his seito can be very ruthless…much more merciless than him…but he knew her weakness…that's what making her weak….

"How are you so certain that you are not the one who will die…?" Itachi questioned…he wanted to leave the girl out of words to speak…he was used to always having the last word in teasers…and he's planning to always have it till he was gone…

"Then…I swear to God…anyone or anything I draw…and I have not finished the drawing…will be my killer…or will be the reason for my death…" Mio said with assurance…all the unfinished drawings she had…were now all in the bin…crumpled or torn to pieces….

"You are confident…" Itachi said gazing at the black head….. "Are you not afraid to die?"

Mio again looked up into the never ending sky…why couldn't life be like it? love be like this…or is it like life that could be gone in one stab of a knife….

"I am afraid to die…I still have too many things to do…I want to accomplish so many things…and I still have to find my true happiness…." She rested her right hand on her heart…she thought of her true happiness…would she be able to find it… "And my confidence…I unquestionably got it from you…."

Itachi was silent still nothing tugging his lips to a smile or a smirk… (Don't underestimate Itachi's emotion control…) He continued to stare at the girl…observing her for maybe the last time…he knew of Kyofu's plan…he was told of it…he was the one who thought of other assassins to do the kill…he will be kept occupied to do the mission himself…

Mio noticed the staring eyes and looked up to see the deadly ones…the red eyes…vermillion…she will never forget that word…even after death…because it was the color of his eyes… "Onii-san…" she muttered

"…"

She stared deeper into his eyes…like a hypnotizing pool of blood…then her lips curled into a smile…a smile that will forever be reserved…reserved for only one person…her sensei…her onii-san….her…

She raised her hand…and she reached out…towards his face…his face…smoothness of the silk…softness as if the skin were of a newborn's…she placed her hand on his cheek…Itachi's face remained emotionless…he felt as if he wanted to pull away….how dare she touch him….there were times she touched him…but never on his face…..it wasn't that Itachi cared more for his face…but the girl never did this before…and she looked so sad…even the smile…was a sad one…

"Oh look…I just found _my true happiness_…."

Mio removed her hand….and tucked it inside her pocket…she just realized…she touched his face…but she felt as if she just needed to say…._goodbye_….

"**Now, I can die…."**

* * *

"Konnichiwa!"

"Oh! Hi, Luli-chan!" Rica greeted the new comer with a warm smile…a friend will forever be welcome…

"Rica-chan, are you bored?" Luli said her long hair lay gracefully on her back…she took a seat on the chair beside Rica…she looked so innocent with the look of curiosity on her face…

"Well, yeah…Sakura-chan and Mikazuki-chan are surely taking their time…" Rica said sounding _really_ bored…

"Well then, how about a game of Shiritori?" Luli offered pasting on a toothy grin on her face…

"Is that a challenge?" Rica said finally waking up from her dreamy state and sitting up straight…one eyebrow cocked and eyes flashing…this girl just can't turn down an offer of word smarts!

"What if it was?"

"Then I accept!" Rica said rolling up her sleeves and tying her hair… "Let's see what you can do…"

"No dictionaries!" Luli said her eyes also flashing…she offered the challenge…she doesn't expect to lose…

"Hasami! (Scissors)" Rica began…

"Midori! (Green)" Luli answered… (A/N: I really wanted to put that! It's my favorite color!)

"Rikai! (Understanding)" Rica liked the word…it sorta sounded like her name…and what it meant was really 'her'…

"Kaimaku! (Opening)" Luli gave Rica a look that read… 'Try and beat that!'…

"Kugiri! (Ending)" and Rica smirked…confidence…that's what she felt…

"Ah! You stuck me in 'ri'!" Luli scratched her head…she knows a lot of words…but she wondered why when she needed those words…they always seem to disappear… "ri, ri, ri…"

"Risei… (Reasoning power)" A voice suddenly said…which made Rica and Luli look at where the voice came from...

"Mikazuki-chan! Sakura-chan!" Rica and Luli exclaimed in unison…also finding the owner of the voice was Mikazuki…

"Mind if we join?" Sakura asked sitting down at Rica's right side…and Mikazuki sat beside Luli…

"Not at all!" Luli said smiling at her new friends…

"So where were we?" Sakura said looking up to the ceiling for inspiration… "Ah! Sensei! (Teacher)"

"Seito! (Student)"

"Tokugi (One's special talent)"

"Gin! (Silver)"

"Ginen! (Suspicion)"

"Nengan! (Desire)"

And their game continued….well at least until a couple of customers entered the weaponry…the woman had long black hair tied in a ribbon…the man had orange hair tied in a ponytail…the most amazing thing noticeable was that the man had an 'x' slashed on his left cheek…and he requested for the repair of his reverse-edged sword….

* * *

Mio went home… _'hoping'_ to finally get some rest….she thought she was really _'courageous'_ to challenge the Uchiha…she also thought that Sasuke was very _'diligent'_ in training so that he could be stronger…just to kill his brother…but after the bet…he observed, he too was _'honest'_…he kept his promise, just as any Uchiha would…and still insisted on performing the consequences…he was also _'generous'_ enough to sacrifice his precious time for training just to win a bet that she had challenged…but she wondered…was the Uchiha that generous that he would give everything to _'charity'_? Was he that _'benevolent'_…or was he like his brother…another killing machine…only too good in concealing his emotions that he could also control his desire to kill…

Mio rested on her bed and daydreamed…her favorite past time…she stared up the ceiling…and one thought came to her mind….her dream…was it really a dream…a mere illusion…. or was it real? She hoped that the last option was not true…it would have been so gross! But she still couldn't stop thinking…if it were true…did Itachi want to do it?

She sighed and went to her table and found the tall heaps of papers…she decided to clean her room…they were leaving tomorrow…if somebody came here…and found the mess…they would have a very big clue on where to find Akatsuki…and it would be all her fault….

She ripped the pictures she drew from the wall and tore them and threw them into the bin…she looked at the table and second thoughts started to cloud her mind…should she clean up? Or should she be lazy and forget the task…she thought of the consequences and finally concluded that she'd rather clean the mess…

She dug through the all the finished picture of her memories, friends, family, places of pleasure, sceneries…her great satisfaction…she tore all of them to pieces and threw them in the bin…. _"I'm gonna burn all of these tomorrow…"_

"NO! No, no, no….." she moaned tears forming in her eyes…she found something she dreaded…and everything she swore became true…she dropped the picture onto the floor…and burst into tears…it wasn't because her swear was going to come true…

"Please, please! Not _you_!" she kneeled down and stared at the eyes of the unfinished face…

…she was upset because….the person to make her swear come true…was someone she could never defeat…

"Not you! Please, please, _onii-san_, not you!" she sobbed and tears came rolling down faster…

And as the tears fell on the paper…..as the paper became wet…as the unfinished sketches became blurry….the eyes of the unfinished face….the yes with the three pupils….

…only stared back…

* * *

**Will you love me?**

**Even when I am gone?**

**Even if…**

**You're the one who _killed _me?**

**Gag me to death…**

**Stab my heart…for all I care…**

**But I still want to know…**

**Do you _love _me?**

**_Will_ you love me?**

**Answer me…**

* * *

**A/N:** If you think the unfinished picture of Itachi here in this chapter was the unfinished picture of him back in chapter five…well whaddayaknow! You're rootin' tootin' right! That's what I meant when I typed in that if she wasn't supposed to finish it…

Thanks for all the support!

Thanks for keeping on reading!

Thanks for always being there!

If I could, I'll give all of you one big hug!

Maybe loads of 'cha-ching', 'cha-ching'?

But I really don't have that much… (-.-u) so…sorry…hehe… but you don't have to worry about those faster updates…I'll do my best!

-mio hanabishi


	20. genins are weird

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating like before…I had too much schoolwork that had deadlines by this week and the last week…mostly for everyday…and the worst part of my absence was that I was grounded for God knows when it will end. My computer privileges were taken away from me and my brothers and it was given back just recently and I'm really happy. But I'm still on probation and if I break anymore new rules like only one hour on the computer and in using the internet, my computer privileges will be removed….permanently this time….whine with me…anyway…I'm really sorry that this chapter is way too late….anyway…here it is….

**20 Genins Are Weird**

The next day, everyone was excited….it was finally the day of the festival! Girls going about what they were finally going to wear. Boys troubled by all the girls squealing….the decorators putting up the final touches….vendors setting up the stalls…jounins and anbus guarding the entrances and the exits….others coming back from missions…But the Hokage was pissed because the elders didn't approve of her proposal of putting up gambling stalls…

But only two teams were still training in the begging of the fun….Team 7 of Hatake Kakashi and Team 14 of Amaru Kite…Team 7, three chuunins, one genin, one jounin….Team 14, three genins, one jounin…

"Yo! Kakashi!" Kite waved to her fellow jounin as she and her team neared to where Team 7 was training…

"Ohayo, Kite-chan! What brings you here?" Kakashi waved back but still his orange book in his other hand…he observed the three children that were following their team leader….one look and he knew….13 year old genins…

Mio, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stopped to watch…..and Mio watched a smile form on the cat like face of Naruto when the female jounin arrived….

"Are you going to treat me to ramen, onee-san?" Naruto asked with his big toothy grin…mio gave him a skeptical look.

"You have a sister?"

"No he does not." Sakura answered for Naruto..

"Then….why?"

"I call her onee-san because she is like a sister to me…I mean….we could really be siblings if it weren't for the damn DNA…" Naruto explained…with his toothy grin of course…

"Hey, Naruto-kun! It's been a while!" Kite waved at Naruto and gave him one of her own toothy grins…

Mio cocked an eyebrow and said, "Naruto-kun you are right…You 'could' be siblings….I mean….you look so much alike...especially when you smile…."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely…"

"Naruto-kun!" a girl with long chocolate brown hair called, She had white skin and cinnamon eyes. She had her forehead protector tied to her forehead… (major 'DUH'!) and she wore a violet shirt with a silver vest, and gray pants…and she had her holster tied to her right thigh….

"Higashino Rin!" (Eastern Cold) Naruto smiled warmly… "Long time no see, twerp…"

"I'm no twerp!" she shouted back…her two teammates both wore blank expressions cold as ice, dark as night and hard as steel…both competing in a staring, or rather glaring contest with the Uchiha…

Kite laughed and patted the girl's head… "Ok, you, Atsui (Hot) and Itami (Pain) try and train with or at least learn something from the chuunins for the chuunin exam, ok?"

"Hai!" the three replied in unison…and with that, Kite walked over to the shade of the tree and opened her book…it was titled Angels and Demons…the book by an American author…it was the book before the Da Vinci Code, which was also written by Dan Brown…she sat down and before she began reading, she made sure she was very distant from the porn reading copy ninja….

"This is going to be one big waste of time…" a boy with white hair and violet eyes whined coolly…He gave each chuunin in Team 7 an icy glare….but he winked at Mio and walked away to the fields alone…

Mio raised an eyebrow and watched the genin, much like her; walk away to the distance…. _"He was weird…though…he makes a really good friend…icy…"_

"_For once I agree with a twerp…" _Sasuke thought and sighed…he walked away….far away from the genins and his two other teammates….

"Itami-kun, wait!" Rin called running after the genin…

"Rin-chan, you know he isn't social…" a boy with orange spiky hair said, and he walked to the direction to where his teammates disappeared to….

"  
This bunch of genins is really weird…." Sakura said eyeing the last of Team 14.

"All genins are weird!" Naruto exclaimed…. "I can't believe I eve was one….!"

"Hey! I'm a genin, you dobe!" large anime veins appeared on Mio's temples and she sent daggers with her look and naruto swore he heard thunders from far away….and was it just him or did the wind suddenly grew strong?

"Just my point…" Naruto grinned widely provoking the emerald-orbed kunoichi even more…

"Naruto-_kun_,you wanna 'relive' the feeling of being up on A TREE!" Mio said her voice rising at each word and nuclear bombs dropping on Naruto, and exploding in her mind…..

"On second thought, maybe genins aren't weird after all…" Naruto said apologetically, a big anime sweatdrop appearing on the side of his face. But it was too late…Mio was already cracking her knuckles and flexing the4 string of her bow….

"Naruto let me give you some very good advice… "Sakura offered…

"Yeah?"

"Go find team 14!" Sakura ordered pointing to where Team 14 was headed…

"Good idea!" And naruto ran like hell to the fields…he knew he shouldn't have said it! Why did he say it!

"NAARRUUUUTTTTOOOOOOO!" and mio let an arrow fly towards the direction o Naruto…..she missed him by centimeters…which also caused the acceleration of Naruto…

"OH, DON'T WORRY NARUTO-KUN! I WON'T MISS THIS TIME!"

And only one soft "Hn." could be heard from the Uchiha….

* * *

"Sakura" 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed as her eyes widened with amazement and disbelief. **"Sasuke-kun is talking to me! Sasuke-kun is talking to me!"** Inner Sakura jumped for joy… **"Don't blow this!"**

"_This is going to be one heck of a morning…."_ Sasuke thought as he walked over to Sakura, turned around and knelt down… "Get on."

The bird are chirpin', the flowers are bloomin', the trees full of leaves….And what was Uchiha Sasuke doing instead of training? He was giving a pink-haired girl a piggy back ride….Sasuke would die if anyone saw…good thing no one was around anymore….or so he thought….

Camera lenses focuses on Sakura's face

"CLICK"

Camera lenses focuses on Sasuke's face

"CLICK"

then it focuses on girl riding boy

"CLICK"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was red like a strawberry. Why on Earth, would Sasuke do this? Why would he give her this kind of treatment? She was surprised when Sasuke talked to her but even more when _he forced_ Sakura to finally ride on his back… "Ano…"

"Spit it out…" Sasuke muttered, but loud enough for Sakura to hear…

"W-why are you doing this?" She asked…

Sasuke kept quiet and ignored the question. He looked ahead and got on with walking….Sakura waited for his answer, but seeing the look of no concern on Sasuke's face; she stopped hoping and tried at least to enjoy her time alone with her Sasuke-kun…

She saw green leaves, flowers blooming and heard the song of the wind…everything was perfect. Then she smiled. She was with her Sasuke-kun. Then she saw something flutter by….

"Awww! So Ka-waiii!" Sakura giggled and pointed to two squirrels chasing each other on a tree. She felt nice to see two lovers there also….and the female squirrel looks like as if she was playing hard to get…..so cute!

Sasuke looked up at the pleased girl on him….

"_She was easily pleased by those two weak creatures? She is weak!" _He thought… "But she does look cute…What!" Sasuke shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed….Then he opened his eyes….and his eyes, without his concern, traveled to Sakura's excited smiling face…

Then the miracle of all miracles happened…..

_The_ Uchiha Sasuke gave out a smile……a reluctant smile….but it was still there….Not a smirk, not a frown, not a mocking grin……but a smile…a reluctant smile….

"Gotcha…hehe…"

"CLICK"

* * *

"Mikazuki-chan, this place is amazing!" Luli complimented the beautifully styled and designed plaza-slash-square and one of its decorators…. 

"Yeah! Who knew you could actually use chains as very stylish decorations out of a dungeon?" Rica said rubbing her chin… "And it's not just any design! It's like a big advertisement for the Leafy Weaponry!"

"Thanks! Hehe… I got the idea from a _very_ good friend of mine…." Mikazuki said thinking of her new blonde friend from before…

"Everything is going to be perfect for tonight!" Sakura said already dressed in her tsumugi…

"I hope so…." Mikazuki smiled "This will be the first festival I and my sister will have in this village…."

"Don't worry it will be….Hakuna Matata!" said the fourteen year old, blue-eyed, Luli…

Mikazuki gave her a weak smile…she felt uncomfortable with the girl. She wondered if Luli was suspicious around her. She was uncomfortable because Luli was uncomfortable with her…..

Luli eyed the weak-smiled girl… "Mikazuki-chan and I are not really that close…Good thing I have something planned for tonight! By tomorrow we'll be close as sisters!"

Only if tomorrow…

…..the Natademo still existed….

Only if tomorrow….

……they were still there……

….all three of them….

All three Akatsuki…..

Only if tomorrow….

….they remain…

…friends…

* * *

"One more bowl!" 

"Naruto-kun, you've already eaten six bowls of ramen, would you give it a rest? You're gonna eat later, anyway!"

Mio and Naruto were sitting on the chairs of the ramen stand. Mio decided to treat the Kyuubi for one last time….Mio knew that starting tonight, the Kyuubi cage will not look at her the same way he did before when they were still friends…like now…later tonight….they would be enemies…And her plan would be the cause of that….

Naruto gave Mio a sad look with large puppy dog eyes…..begging to have more meals…

"Fine! But this is the last bowl!" Mio handed the ramen stand owner the money and he handed Naruto a fresh bowl of ramen….

Naruto immediately began his eating…making a lot of noise, he gulped down the soup, the noodles and everything else……Mio watched Naruto…her eyes blank, face blank, senses clear…

"Mio-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something the matter? Is there something on my face…?" Naruto said pointing to his face noticing that the girl was staring at him for quite a long time…

"Nothing…I'm sorry, I know it's rude to stare….just continue with your enjoyment…" Mio replied.

"Ok!" And with that the Kyuubi cage regained his appetite…

Mio looked at the varnished wood that was the table…then she observed the length….then on the end she saw something she dreaded…so very much….

…it crawled…

Mio's eyes widened…she kept her eye on the hairy thing…

…It crawled…

She tried to ignore it….keeping her blank look, she bit her lower lip and hoped it wouldn't come nearer…any closer and she wasn't sure to what she would be able to do….how about die? A sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face…

It crawled nearer…

…nearer…

…nearer…

She tried to ignore it….she closed her eyes. Naruto just kept to his ramen not noticing the panic-stricken girl beside him…

The thing crawled onto her hand….

"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she shrieked as she stood from the chair and shook her hand like mad…the thing was thrown off and it landed into Naruto's ramen…

"AAAHHH! Mio-chaaannn!" Naruto shouted…but Mio was oblivious to her surroundings….she still had her hand up in the air and she was shaking it like the dog of hell was clinging to her hand…..her eyes closed with panic….

"Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Mio-chan! Calm down! Look what happened to my ramen!"

But Mio still had her eyes closed and her hand shaking….until a hand held hers…stopping it from it's constant motion…and an arm slipped around her waist…..Mio surprised stopped….

"Huh?" Mio opened her eyes and found a white hand holding hers and a whit arm wrapped around her waist…And she felt something warm behind her and the warm breath exhaled on her neck was just all too overwhelming…

"It's not even on you…." A voice whispered…

"Oh! Neji nice to see you!" Naruto piped…

"Hyuuga-san?" Mio gasped and escaped from Neji's hold on her hand and his embrace….when she face him, she was very red in the face….

"I _hate_ spiders too, but you don't see me screaming about it…." Neji said with some pride but with some sting in his voice… (A/N: Neji will be fighting some spider guy from 'Sound Five' in season three, right?)

"Well, unlike you, that kind of fear was programmed into my brain because of a stupid childhood incident…we might even call it a 'phobia', _Hyuuga-san_…" She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down and make her heartbeat slow down to its original and _normal _rate…

"So, are yo telling me your weakness?" a smirk trailed off on the Hyuuga's face….

Mio opened her eyes and glared at the 'genius'…she had pink stained cheeks…she was about to say something when naruto cut in…

"What's wrong Mio-chan?" he asked…he didn't exactly hear the hushed conversation…and he suddenly sees his friend looking flushed and red in the face….

"Nothing…." Mio looked at Naruto; she was back to normal, face blank, eyes just the same…. "I'm sorry but I have to get prepared…..sumimasen, Naruto-kun…" she bowed to Naruto and then faced Neji…. "Hyuuga-san…" she bowed…and when she erected herself, she smiled at him….a whisper follows….. "Arigato…you know, _Neji-kun_…you're very warm…" and she walked away…leaving the Hyuuga with a red face and widened eyes….

Naruto and Neji watched the shrinking figure of the kunoichi walking towards the sunset…and the kunoichi left one shinobi with troubled thoughts and she did not know how much she troubled him…

"_She called me Neji-kun? I was warm? What the hell…" _

"Neji…"

"..."

"Genins _are_ weird…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really _sorry_ that this chapter is very late…it was a very troublesome month…I think… 

Anyway thank you to all those supported me with their constant cheering for me to update faster…I was really inspired by that…DOMO ARIGATO GO SAI MASU!

Anyway….all I'm asking is for you to review!

Thanks!

And i'll be having a new story...i'm not telling you guys what pairing...i need you to check it out first...don't judge a story by it's pairings...just tell me what you think of the story and if you don't like it don't read it anymore...i'm not forcin' yah!

so don't worry no pressure!

-mio hanabishi

P.S. love yah guys!


	21. Her Dream, His Fantasy

**21 Her Dream, His Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Naruto and I never ever said it was mine…

* * *

Mio walked on the path to her home…the trees loosing touch of its pink shade and growing its green leaves…summer was coming and a tsumugi was the thing to wear to the stupid festival…for Mio it wasn't really stupid….the dress code was stupid…girls have to wear tsumugis, an informal summer wear…and the boys get to wear whatever they want….isn't that unfair? That's why sometimes Mio wished she was really a boy…they get more action….and women were considered weak…and that's why she should prove those bastard-sexists wrong…women are stronger and wiser than men…women are better…way better…

She stepped inside the building and climbed the stairs to her room….she entered her room and locked the door….and before she got ready for the festival an hour and a half away, she plopped herself down on her bed and took, what she hoped was, a short nap….

He stepped closer…

He had blond hair….

Blue eyes…

He wore a black turtleneck and pants….

Every girl who saw him wanted him….

But they didn't know….he was already occupied….or rather….unavailable…

"Oi! Cloud! I didn't know you'd come! Not with your right mind at least!" an ebony-haired woman said surprised as she waved to him in her black silky tsumugi…

"Tifa?" Cloud was surprised too….he didn't actually expect his childhood friend to even be in the perimeter…

"Who'd you expect? Barret?" Tifa laid her gloved hand on her waist…she raised an eyebrow as she smirked….man did she look hot…. "I'm here to visit my sister…"

"Ruby-chan?" Cloud had his hands in his pockets and his face had a small smirk just waiting to be let free… "Just in case you're wondering, she's fine…her ratings in 'most visited café' are the highest…"

Tifa laughed… "Of course it's the highest! She got the successful trait from me!"

"So I've heard…"

"…" Tifa blinked a few times before looking at Cloud. "Ne…Cloud, is it just me or you don't sound too happy to see me…"

Cloud was caught off guard and he stared right at the brown eyes of his childhood friend with his mouth slightly open….he was thinking of something else….or rather _someone _else….he was silent…he kept quiet….he said none…

"Drifting, drifting, drifting, drifting…." Tifa suddenly said….her head bowed "Your thoughts always seem to drift away from where you stand…of course that only happens when you're with me….that happens more often nowadays…."

"Tifa-"

Tifa shook her head and put a finger on Clouds lips to keep him from saying another word… "Don't say anymore Cloud…I understand…you're not my childhood friend anymore…you're still my bestfriend but…now, you found that special someone that owns a very special place in your heart…"

Cloud stared back down to Tifa's twinkling brown eyes…his blue eyes containing its own twinkle as understanding dawned on the both of them…..

Tifa removed her finger….her face now a slight color of _garnet…_ "Cloud?"

"Mm?"

"One last kiss….for a friend?" Tifa had her head bowed and her face, now really scarlet….

Cloud smiled…the people around them didn't seem to pay attention to them….he held her chin with his thumb and forefinger and raised her head so that they were face to face….Tifa blushed as they looked into each others' 'windows to the soul'….as Cloud inched closer, Tifa closed her eyes….

Then she felt it….her heart racing…the tightening grip of Cloud's hand on her shoulder….the gentle kiss…his soft lips on hers…it was all too much…

Then…

"**THUD!"**

"**SPLASH!"**

Cloud's head shot up in surprise….his eyes widened at the sight before him….Tifa looked at the expression Cloud had on his face….surprise…shock….it was like this wasn't Cloud at all….just because of his special someone…he has changed so much….

Cloud stared at the teary-eyed person before him…

Right in front of him…driven to tears….a shocked figure in a baby blue tsumugi…

….

…was Aerith…

crying, she turned around and ran away….

"Aerith!" Cloud called after her. But the girl didn't stop…Cloud was about to run after her, when a hand held on to his arm…it was Tifa…

"Cloud…" Tifa stared at him….

"Tifa, I don't have-"

"Cloud. Go after her…but make sure you come back, and when you do….make sure you're-"

"…"

"…engaged…."

(A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy VII advent children or the game…….but I'd like to….actually, I'm a CLOUD-TIFA fan, but since Aerith is a codename of a friend of mine who loves Cloud, I smacked myself on the face and wished I was going to be forgiven by Cloud and Tifa….)

* * *

"_You won't mind if I buy your tsumugi for you, right? You'll find it in your closet…kunais and shurikens, Mikazuki…." _Mio read the card she found taped on the closet door…she sighed….she opened the door and found a white tsumugi with black seams and sash……Mio thought it was quite nice….

"_Miiikkkaaaaazzzzuuuuukkkkiiiii…….."_ Mio had her eyebrow up high, big anime veins, twitching on her temples and the card on her hand was crumpled when she clenched her fist…o hard…..the reason for her hotheadedness at the moment was because the tsumugi was nice….but with a little problem….the tsumugi ended an inch before her knees….a prank…

"She is so like that…." Mio muttered….she could just see Mikazuki snickering like a sly vixen right now….then she took a glance at the black long curtains and an idea popped into her head….she felt a slight grin forming on her face as she took out a pair of shears….

Mio took down the curtains and began with her work…. "A little snip here, and there…." Mio cut out the unneeded cloth and made sure the cloth will fit her nicely…..as she stood up and wiped her sweaty forehead, she looked at the cloth lying on her bed…. "Perfect…."

Before she wore the new and improved tsumugi, she lied down on her bed, making sure she isn't lying on the cloth, and thought about her dream…."This is the first time I remember my dream….." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed… "It was kind of weird though…."

Mio closed her eyes and she watched her dream like she was sitting in a cinema alone and her dream was a movie being played on the giant screen…..

**(Dream Starts Here)**

A girl appeared with red hair and closed eyes….she was on fire…..then she opened her eyes and revealed orange eyes….she said one word….. **"Mistress…."** Then she turned into an orange orb….

"Huh?"

"**Mistress…."** Mio turned around and found a girl with a tail….her eyes were open….her eyes were a cold color of darkest blue and her green hair seemed it was flowing in water…then she turned into a green orb…

"What-"

"**Mistress…"** Mio looked to her left and found a girl with white hair and open violet eyes….gusts of wind blew around her and her hair was flying gracefully because of the wind….then she turned into a blue orb….

"**Mistress…."** Mio looked to her right and found a girl with leaves and flowers in her brown hair….her black eyes were a beautiful shade…around her feet were blossoming flowers of different kinds….then she turned into a brown orb….

The four orbs surrounded her….and a white orb appeared before her….a girl emerged from it….a girl with black straight hair that went down to her feet and gray eyes that were so deep…. **"Mistress….."**

"Who are you?"

"**We have been waiting for you to be of this age….you need to know something…."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**Please….just listen….because your future will depend on what I am going to tell you…."**

"Who are you?"

"**Mistress…..we have been with you for the thirteen years you have lived….you use our powers often….."**

"You mean…."

"**Yes, she is Earth…."** The girl pointed to a brown orb... **"She is Water…"** She pointed to a green orb… **"She is Air…"** She pointed to the blue orb… **"She is Fire…."** She pointed to the orange orb….she rested her hand in her chest and said… **"And I am….the Healing…"**

"It's a good thing I decided to sleep then, if I hadn't slept, we would never have this meeting….what luck…."

"**Not luck…."**

"Ne?"

"**It's Hitsuzen…" **

* * *

She was standing on the red bridge…her eyes red and puffy….she heard footsteps and hurriedly wiped away her tears…she tried to seem as if she was okay…she was fine…she wasn't sad…upset….shocked…jealous…

"Aerith?"

Aerith turned around and forced a smile… "Cloud-kun?"

"Daijobu desu ka?"

"I'm fine!" her smile was bright…and fake….Cloud knew she was lying, the tearstains on her cheeks told him the whole story…..

"Aerith…" Cloud walked to where Aerith was and put a hand on her shoulder…Aerith felt a chill go down and up her spine…it was as if, at his touch, she was shocked by static electricity….

"Cloud…" she whispered…

Cloud then went for his pocket and retrieved something…Aerith's eyes widened as Cloud opened his hand to reveal a golden ring with a sapphire stone….then tears started to fall…

Cloud felt a warm feeling in his chest….it was as if his wish was being granted…

It was…

…**his fantasy**…

* * *

"**Mistress…our fate is your hands…" **theghost-like figure said…

"What? Why?" Mio's voice echoed as she questioned…then her mind flew away to other matter…then she came to the simplest conclusion that 'echoed voices _are _for dramatic effects!'

"**It started when your clan began to form…your ancestors were beginning to discover the meaning of dominance among other tribes, families….clans…"** The figure-slash-spirit held out her arms and to Mio and then a sort of like mini-movie appeared before her eyes…it showed how her past (way past) family worked out with the arrows and the children were still considering their abilities as a form of a modified plaything, that only them are allowed to have….it was much later that they use it for fighting….and killing…

"**Just like five years ago, woman had the chakra of healing, the men had the chakra of the elements…Men lived for fighting and the woman would be often found in hospitals or healing centers…But the women had their limits…they will not be able to heal themselves and a person dying of old age is not allowed to be healed…it is against the moral ways of Kamisama…it would be blasphemy if we try to hold back people he is already wanting back in heaven…and the limit that no one dared to admit was that, women could not heal people dying of a curse…"**

"Where am I supposed to fit in?

"**Mistress…in the early days…a Mikkusu was born….the first Mikkusu….and because of his_ difference_, he wasn't treated the same as the others…some of them thought he was lucky…some thought he was a freak…he thought it was a curse…much like his name, 'Noroi'…"**

"What went wrong?"

"**You know of the 'Hanabishi Word'?"**

"Yes…"

"**The Hanabishi Word…whatever a Hanabishi swore, it will come true…."**

"Yes, I know…." Mio suddenly remembered why she was crying over an unfinished drawing from before…she swore on it…damn…

"**The Hanabishi word began with Noroi-sama…he swore, before his next birthday…before his thirteenth year of living…in some way…in any way….the whole Hanabishi clan will die…."**

"What!"

"**He swore, whenever someone like him is born, the clan will die before the thirteenth year of living…the clan will die…no one…but a Mikkusu will be able to stop that from happening…."**

"A curse…he put a curse on the clan!"

"**A curse...how ironic….a curse upon him, is a curse upon all….He was serious…a very good evidence of that , is what happened to your family five years ago…."**

"How-"

"**-you could break it? Noroi-sama said that the only way to break the curse is to change the family name…"**

"Change? Then why was it kept 'Hanabishi' all of these years?"

"**Mio-sama, what he meant about changing the family name, was to change the _'blood'_…"**

Mio's eyes widened…it dawned on her…to change the name was by no other means…but by 'marriage'….

"**Noroi-sama could not change the name…the clan was killed, except for him, the Mikkusu…he rebuilt the clan and after many years, another Mikkusu was born…another male…History repeated itself and another Mikkusu was born…another boy…and since boys could not change their family name after marriage…the curse stayed…"**

…a short pause…

"**Mio-sama, you are the fourth Mikkusu and _last_ Hanabishi…you will forever be known as the last Hanabishi…your parents already arranged for your marriage, so to be secured about your safety…but they did not expect to suddenly find out the other family was also killed…"**

Then the mini-movie suddenly played a scene…a scene of blood, screams and fire…figures in black attacked the people, killing them in their sleep….some men fought….some women and children tried to escape…but it was no use…they were killed…like what was said by the first Mikkusu….his words…the Hanabishi Word…

Mio's eyes lost its shield and showed fear and realization…she recognized the cloaks, the attacks, the techniques…and the figures……the golden hair….the brownish black hair…the azure eyes…the silver eyes…

…the red eyes….

Akatsuki…

"**Please do try to remember…."** The voices said…. **"Mio-sama…"**

And the curly-haired girl woke up with a start, beads of sweat on her forehead, tearstains on her cheeks…

…and a confused mind…..

Was it a warning….

…or was it just…

…**her dream**….

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for this very late update…I'm sorry for my naughtiness…because my naughtiness got me grounded and band from touching any computer, rented or the new one at home….and because of my laziness, I had to cram to finish all of my homework and projects and study on the day before the quarterly exams….and since the National Achievement Test is just hiding around the corner, I'm gonna be busy…_again_?

Anyway…thanks for being patient with me….and for your support…thanks for reading…and maybe my new story will be posted by…(estimating)…next week….or the week after that…almost finished with it…

Anyway…I'm planning on a sequel…anyone who would like that?

Oh and I'll try to update soon…

Thanks again…

Thanks for reading….

Please Review!

-mio


	22. Blowing in the Wind

**22 Blowing in the Wind…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the blond monk…or the saru…or the OC made by a really great writer….

* * *

Mio walked to the entrance of where the festival was taking place…she had a grumpy mood…she over slept and the tsumugi that Mikazuki gave her had a 'defective' obi that when she wore it, it ripped…and she had to fix it by sewing it…she knew that Mikazuki knew that she would damn the needle and the thread a hundred times before taking it and finally sew the fabric…she was too lazy for sewing…and she found it quite annoying…

She tied the black cloth around her waist and then the covered her body with the tsumugi…and the mended obi….she looked quite nice…white tsumugi, black seams and obi and the lower part was also black….she tied her hair into a messy ponytail, but it looked quite nice…she didn't bother with the make up that was put on her dresser by the mischievous ansatsusha…it was too troublesome…and the itchy feeling you get when you wear it was unbearable…she'd rather fight a lion…

She entered and didn't try to find anyone she knew, and her burden was lifted a little when nobody she knew found her…she just entered the stall of the Leafy Guild Café and took a seat…she told Ruby her order and Ruby gave her just that…she took a sip of her hot chocolate and tried to relax before the big event…the disastrous finale…

Mio drank her chocolate…she was the only customer in the stall…the others must have chosen to be up and at 'em…having fun with the other villagers and their _friends_…Mio decided she didn't want to be part of anymore _fun_…

"One coffee please…" a female voice said to Ruby…the young owner bowed and placed a cup in front of the customer and poured in the hot coffee…the smell of caffeine filled the air…Mio liked it…but she thought she was still too young for the liquid…the woman obviously _loved_ the scent…

Mio gazed at the girl...or rather _woman_…she had blue-grayish eyes and she wore clothes like of the priestess's…But one thing was for sure, the brunette beside Mio looked powerful…and cold…Mio's eyes rested on the woman's forehead, she wondered how her mind works, how it ticks…how she uses it…good or evil?

"What are you staring at?" the woman sounded annoyed…she didn't like the way the girl was staring at her…and the way she looked away quickly as if she didn't…she gazed at her and Mio gradually gazed back…

"Nothing…" Mio looked back to her valuable treasure…her chocolate….hmmm…yummy chocolate…addicting chocolate…no marshmallows and the chocolate had the right temperature and perfect sweetness…chocolate, who would hate it?

"Nothing!" the brunette really didn't like denial "You were staring at my forehead!"

"Just the same…" Mio finished her chocolate, but she didn't dare leave…she was finished with her chocolate, but she wasn't quite finished with something else…

"Ah…a battle of wits…" the woman felt like shooting the girl with her gun, but she knew better that to shoot _innocent,_ though very annoying girls… "Too bad you came _unarmed_…"

Mio cocked an eyebrow…she stayed silent and stared nothing at particular…the woman too, kept to her own business…sipping her coffee, she was calm and her face was hard to read…

Arms crossed, Mio gazed once again at the woman…the woman was what? 23? 24?…Mio admired the woman's seriousness…her familiar silence…but the aura of her power was truly intimidating…but Mio did not show she was anywhere near as impressed…

Then a brown-haired, strangely-clothed teenager approached the woman…Mio was surprised to find the boy with a weird crown-like 'whatever-it-was' on his head and golden eyes looked innocent…though his aura was murderous…

"Reina…" the boy whined… "Sanzo said we have to go…"

"Fine…I'll just finish this…" 'Reina' shook the cup to indicate that she'll finish whatever was in it before leaving…

The boy nodded and grinned almost the same as Naruto…the he noticed Mio and stared at her…Mio, in return raised an eyebrow and stared back…the boy approached her and introduced himself… "Hi! My name is Goku! I'm her son!" he points at the brunette… "What's your name?"

Mio's eyes widened as a hand smacked right into 'Goku's' head... "IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"BAKA! C'mon, I'm finished, let's go!" the woman had big twitching anime veins on her temples…she stood up to leave and was already dragging the boy away when…

"Sayonara, _Rion_…"

Reina stopped dead on her tracks...she let go of the saru's hand…

"Reina, wasn't that your past name?" Goku whispered…

"You." Reina turned around to face the kunoichi… "How did you know that name?"

Mio stared back at the blue eyes…it was really, really, really, really, really deep…. "the _wind_.."

"The _wind_?"

"The wind whispers your name, Imperial of the wind...can you not hear it? Sometimes, people ask the wind for answers, when the wind replies, they hear it, but they do not _listen_ to it…the answers are then left blowing in the wind…but, me…I listen…" Mio said her arms were crossed and her face wore a look of knowing…

Reina looked skeptical…but after a few seconds, she closed her eyes…she murmured something audible...then she reopened her eyes and said, "You are right, _Mikkusu_…and you have not failed the Imperials and the elements…well, at least not yet…"

Mio smirked at the brunette and the brunette smirked back at the curly top…then Reina felt a tug on her sleeve…

"Reina…"

"Yes, yes…I know. We must go…"

"Yeah…that…. " Goku pointed behind them "And Sanzo's here…"

Mio looked at the newcomer…blonde, amethyst eyes…clothes similar to Reina's…and his stare…his stare was a freezin' hell…

"Reina, Goku…we must leave…" he said, more of an order than a statement…then he noticed the female teenager in the kimono…he stared at her…she stared at him…he could sense she wasn't as innocent and annoying as she looked…nothing is what it seems, so frequently said…

Then Mio stood up and walked towards Sanzo… "It is you…the _ice-boy_, Konzen…."

Sanzo looked indifferent; though very pissed…did the girl know anything about space? Personal space? _"This girl is lucky I'm smoking, or I would have thrown her up to the air, heaven high…"_

"Konzen, that was your past name, wasn't it?" Mio asked, knowing the answer…her teasing voice almost made her the new target-shooting dummy for Sanzo…

Sanzo didn't answer...he could really use some practice with his gun…when Sanzo did not reply, Mio shrugged her shoulders and sighed… "Oh well…" she smirked and walked away… "Don't worry, I'm no yokai…" she said loud enough…and she was gone…

After a few moment of staring into space, the woman broke the silence and said, "She was weird…"

Goku just nodded…and gasped… "Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Goku?"

"I didn't get her name!"

* * *

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sanzo, Goku, and Reina…Reina is owned by Watanabe Emi and the three characters can be seen in her story of 'The Moon and The Sun'…it can be found in the Category, Gensomaden Sayuki…or Sayuki… anyways…if you would like, please read her story…I hope you liked this chapter…and thanks to Emi for letting me borrow them for a while) 


	23. Cursed Moon Shadow

**23 Cursed Moon Shadow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…or Final Fantasy VII….tragically…

* * *

Cloud and Aerith walked through the woods in silence…Aerith was looking straight ahead…Cloud looked at the innocent face of Aerith…and the sapphire ring was worn on the fourth finger of Aerith's left hand…and when Aerith felt the ring on her finger, she blushed a great shade…

"Ah!' Aerith saw beautiful lilies in the center of the plains…the lilies were beautiful colors of yellow and white… "Look, Cloud! Lilies! You know, they are my favorite flowers!"

Aerith ran to the flowers and smelled each one…well not all…but she tried…Cloud looked at the girl before him…she looked so adorable…smelling flowers and being excited like a child…he stood by a nearby tree and looked at the full moon of the night…there were many stars too…

Aerith gasped…and Cloud looked at her… "What's wrong?"

Aerith clasped her hands together and closed her eyes…she knelt down and graced herself with the presence of the flowers around her…Cloud stared at her beauty…but he still didn't know what she was doing…and what was it for?

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't you see?'

"See what?

"The falling star!"

"Falling star?"

"Legend has it that when you wish on a falling star, your wish will come true…"

"Uh-huh…What are you doing?"

"I'm praying!"

"Praying for what?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Or my wish won't come true!"

"Oh c'mon…"

"But-"

"Aerith…"

Aerith sighed… "I'm praying that we'll be together forever…there…so now, please be quiet so I can concentrate!"

Cloud was silent…not just because Aerith told him to shut up, but also because of what she was wishing for…he suddenly felt a warm feeling in his chest…he felt that he loved her more…

Then a sudden gust of wind blew…when Cloud regained his clear sight, he saw a long white-haired figure in black…his forehead protector was marked with a musical note and a slash….his grin was of pure evil…and blood hunger…his sword was long and sharp with a small curve by the end…Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of the figure in black and his dangerous blade that must have tasted so much blood…

The moment was all too fast…the next thing Cloud knew, the figure was beside Aerith, though still behind her… (Do you know what I mean?) and he thrust his sword through her…through her frail body…Aerith didn't know that there was someone behind her…she was still in her kneeling position, with a small smile on her lips….then when the figure disappeared, she suddenly fell down forward….

Cloud was already crying silent tears…why didn't he do anything? And why Aerith? He could have stopped that killer….but he just stood there just watching the scene….under the cursed shadow of the moon…

"AAAEEEEERRRIIIIITHHHH!"

* * *

Naruto waited…

And waited…

And waited…

A little longer….

He looked at the Ramen stand nearby…how he longed for the steamy noodles in the bowl…with delicious soup and toppings too! And the promo! Shucks! Buy one, Take one! Naruto just wanted to run over there, sit down and have about twenty bowls of ramen for the appetizer and twenty more for the main course and who-knows-how-many for desert….and he felt like Ichiraku was just waiting for him, because no line was found at the moment….

Then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around…he was awestruck…the girl standing before him, had her hair in a bun, kept by a pair of something that looks like chopsticks and a soft strand was kept swaying in the wind…wearing purple, Luli was ready for anything Naruto would be up to.

Luli blushed…Naruto was staring at her…with mouth as wide as a plate…a BIG plate…. "Ano…I hope this isn't too much."

For the fourteen years of his life, naruto never noticed this beautiful fourteen year old with the same blue eyes…this was the girl Mio was talking about yesterday….and she was right…the girl was, no, _is_ beautiful…. "Hi…"

"Um…Hello"

"I'm Naruto…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"You're cute! What's your name?"

Luli blushed at the statement and once Naruto realized what he just said he blushed and scratched the back of his neck and sweatdropped…he gave a nervous laugh…he knew he was a big mouth…but this girl was a new person to him…of course Sakura was a different case….they were in the same academy…while this girl, he just met…and here he was blushing in front of her…

"My name is Hanazawa Luli…" Luli answered meekly…who said Naruto wasn't charming? And who declared that Sasuke and Neji were the only hotties? For Luli…the reason why the anime was named after Naruto because he was the true cutie! And Mio agrees! Hehehe…of course Mio likes the Hyuuga….please read the author's other story…wehehehe.

"Um…"

silence…crickets…crowd's laughter…

"Would you like to go Ichiraku?"

Naruto's head shot up…a girl, asking if he wants to go to the ramen stand…with her? Oh my gawd! Anyway…Naruto grinned and took her hand and followed the scent of newly cooked ramen…and Luli was 'swept off her feet'…she was red, red as a beet….naruto was holding her hand…and they were going to spend the night together…and now Luli's other worry was for her surprise…for Mikazuki…

* * *

Mikazuki walked into the stall in her black yukata with white seams and obi…they were the same as Mio's…only the color was different…they were like yin and yang…black and white…Mikazuki tied her hair in a sash…then she put her hand on the table…but instead of the woody feeling you get when you touch a piece of wood, with varnish, she felt a papery feeling…she looked down and found a rectangular object...wrapped in Japanese paper… (Available in stores near you)

Mikazuki also found a card…she read the text written on it…. _"For Mikazuki, I hope you like it! The girl in purple, Luli"_

Mikazuki ripped the paper apart and found a book….and in bold lettering, written on it were the words, **"Hunter X Hunter, Red Eyes Special" **Mikazuki grinned… _"Luli-chan, don't hope anymore…I love it!"_

"Hey…"

Mikazuki turned around and found her favorite customer…the blue-eyed blonde who liked the chains……he was wearing white long sleeves today…and black pants…she smiled… "hey…"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…just got to wait for my friend to take over…"

"Oh. Ok"

"You seem stressed…what's bothering you?"

"Um…"

"Um, what?"

"You don't mind if I bring friends, do you?" he pointed to his back and Mikazuki looked there…she found a tall guy with glasses…he looks like some gambling guy…but he wasn't'…she knew…a gambling guy wouldn't hang out with a friend like Kurapika…and two kids who were eating a big ping fluff called cotton candy…one had black hair and the other had white spiky hair… they both looked like they were the same age as Mio…

"No."

"You don't?"

"Why should I? They seem nice…" Kurapika smiled at Mikazuki…they looked into each other's eyes and understood…

"Sorry, Mikazuki-san…but nothing is what it seems…."

* * *

A hooded man walked through the streets wearing a mask….he had a book in hand and looked as if he knew where to go without looking at wear he walking…then he suddenly stopped when he saw a girl with wavy hair leaning on a table…the girl had a cloak on…but underneath it you could see her green yukata…but the weapons remained concealed…

"Lien?"

"Kabuto?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that…" the hooded man took off his mask and revealed a face of a murderer…he wore glasses and despite the hood, Lien could see his white bangs…and his forehead protector…

"I'm just up and about...what's wrong with that?" Lien's stoic face proved that she was not a damsel you should be saving…but a damsel you should be running away from in a fight…but right now, she didn't bother…

"Ah…a new target?" Kabuto smirked…

"Yeah and I need info…" Lien yawned…she was getting bored by the minute…

Kabuto pulled out his deck of orange cards… "Name?"

"Hanabishi Mio..."

"Your target is a little girl?" Kabuto started to shuffle through his cards…

"Don't underestimate someone who could kill _you_, Kabuto." Lien shifted her weight…her right side was starting to get numb…

"Hn. Here's her info card." Kabuto handed Lien the card…

"Genin in Konohagakure rankings…special ability, elemental and healing control…and yata, yata, yata…that's all you got?" Lien raised an eyebrow…and he called his cards, _info_ cards…Pleeze!

"Oooo…Sorry Lien-sama! I don't spend too much time here in Konoha!" Kabuto said in his sarcastic-never-used-before tone.

"Yeah, yeah fine….but I bet she likes that Hyuuga kid!"

"Dream on! I bet she likes that café owner!"

"You're on! I'm bettin' ninety bucks!"

"Deal!"

* * *

"WA-HA-HA-CHOOOO!" Mio sneezed…good thing she was able to cover her mouth…or it would have been a lot louder…but unfortunately for her, her sneeze was loud enough for her 'friend's to find her…

"Ino-chan! Look! There she is!" the voice of Haruno Sakura rang through the air giving Mio some chills running down her spine…she tried to be hidden in the flow of the people…but she was spotted…they were also, chuunins…they'd find her even if she hid under the largest of crowds….

"Mio-chan! Mio-chan!" Ino waved her hand up in the air, hoping that their thirteen year old friend would notice her…she just didn't know how much the brunette wanted to ignore her…but her voice…shrilling…

Mio turned around and waved…a fake smile…she knew she was in such a knot if she stayed there…because she knew they were going to ask about _him_…especially Ino and Sakura… "Oh…Good evening…" she bowed.

"Good evening, Mio-chan. I hope you're having a good time…" Sakura wore the pink yukata with the red sash and obi…her hair was tied up in a bun and some strands still loose…and Mio swore that Sakura had a bunch of boys following her…a bunch of stalkers who like to call themselves….a fanclub…

"Yes. And I know that Tenten-chan is having the greatest of times because the main theme of the decorations here are weapons…" Mio said looking at the green clad chuunin to her right…she had the same hairstyle…two buns up in the air…

"G-good e-evening, Mi-mio-chan!" Hinata greeted in her blue yukata…Mio concluded that Neji was somewhere not so far…If Hinata was here…her father would have someone to protect her…

"Good evening, Hinata-chan…"

Mio noticed that Ino was not speaking nor was she noisy…mio looked at the girl…she was looking left to right and left again…Mio knew it was coming…time to make a good excuse… "Mio-chan..."

"Yeah…"

"Where's Tsukio-kun?" Ino asked…she couldn't see anyone who might have been with Mio…and she brought a camera too!

"Yeah…where is he, Mio-chan?" Sakura noticed Mio wasn't with anyone…

"Well…"

"Well?" the four girls were curious…yes, even Hinata…but she still had this guilty feeling at the back of her head, saying she shouldn't be nosy…but what the heck.

"Mio-san…" a firm hand placed itself on Mio's shoulder…Mio turned around…it was him…he was wearing his not so usual white…and he had his dark violet hair…his eyes were dark and not rosy…his skin, as pale as ever….

"Tsukio-san!" Mio didn't expect him to be here…she expected him to be in the less guarded vault for the sacred scrolls….not wanting her to be a disturbance…not wanting her to get in the way…Mio then remembered the four girls behind her…she turned to face them…what she saw instead were, wide eye and blushing faces…Hinata's face, however, was extra scarlet….

Sakura was the first to wake up from the trance and held the other three girls by the hand or on their shoulders…. "I guess we better leave, girls…NOW!' and Sakura pulled, or dragged the others away before they could protest….when they were gone, Mio had two dots for eyes and two sweatdrops on the back of her head…

When Sakura stopped, because of the constant shouting of Ino was getting rather annoying…and painful…she put a hand over Ino's mouth and swore she would slap Ino if she shouts ...Sakura asked if Ino understood, and when Ino nodded, Sakura let go and put a finger over her mouth…

"What did you do that for? I wanted to see how the lovebirds will be together!" Ino questioned, trying not to sound like was shouting…she didn't' want to get slapped by someone who was taught by Tsunade…

"Yeah, Sakura-chan…and Hinata-chan was getting in the mood too!" Tenten said and she got a surprised look from the Hyuuga…

"Just because we went away, doesn't mean we couldn't watch…" Sakura grinned…

"And how do you suppose to do that, now that Mio-chan knows that we're not supposed to be there?"" Ino whined…

"We're kunoichis, Ino-chan…"

"And not just any kunoichis…"

"We-we're chu-chuunins…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that I still haven't put Itachi's POV…it's hard…really hard…it's like…oh so hard…..I'm really tryin' hard not to swear…but I'm also trying to put one in…maybe when he steals the scrolls….ok…

Hope you liked this chapter….

And please support my other…just newly released, fanfic… **"Mist"**

And if you read...you get to know what pairing it is!

Yay!

And just tell me if you want to 'appear' in any of my fanfics…and I'd be typing away…I really dunno when I'll be able to update next…but I'll try my hardest to make it soon, despite the National Achievement Test on **March 1**….wish me luck!

Pray for me not to get grounded anymore and to pass the test! And 'Hi' to **YamiKitsuneKami!** Thanks for the review!

I love that you love my story!

Thanks!

-mio


	24. midnight silence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…I just pretend that I do…is that a bad thing?

**24 Midnight's Silence**

* * *

The Natademo and the Mayonaka walked through the crazy crowd, slowly and stealthily…not making a single sound…the Natademo's sandals would sometimes make some 'clip-clop' sounds but that's all…it could not be avoided…they walked slow not by choice…the people were blocking the way…and to make a move was barely possible… 

"Mio-chan."

"Ne?" Mio was surprised at how she was addressed… _"Ok. This is really getting funky."_

"We have an audience…consisting the four of _your_ friends" the violet-haired male said, plainly…

"You just noticed?"

"Hn."

"So."

"So?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Hm."

"What?"

"I say…we should make the best of it…" Mio's eyes widened as she felt her hand leave her side…and as she felt the firm grip Tsukio's hand held it with. He walked in a faster pace and Mio had no other decision but to follow.

Mio never felt this way before…especially in his presence…her heart began to race and her face began to warm up…As they walked, she swore she felt hotter…and it wasn't because of the yukata…then Tsukio suddenly stopped…the place where they stopped wasn't all too crowded…there was some kind of temple…and a bridge connected the temple side to where they were…and under the bridge, was some kind of river…

Mio took deep breaths…what were they doing here? The water had small boats and candles stuck on them, lighting the path of the river…Mio was taking in the beauty when she was pulled into a tight embrace…

* * *

**The river rushing…**

**The crickets playing their song…**

**The fireflies illuminating in the darkness…**

**We were together that night…**

**Then the song stops…**

**The sound of rushing water is blocked…**

**The moon is right above us…**

**Creating a shadow…**

**Under the moon's shadow…**

**I feel the darkness…**

**I feel alone…**

**And nothing to hear…**

**But your silence…**

**The Midnight's Silence…**

* * *

"Kyaaaa!" The girls tried to squeal not too loud…actually they tried not to squeal at all…but it was obvious that they failed, bad. The cause of their failure…a somewhat eighteen-year-old male embracing a thirteen-year-old kunoichi… 

"C'mon! We should give them some alone time! I bet they already know we're here…" Sakura offered.

"Oh come on! It's just getting good…can't we stay a little longer? How could one of them possibly know we're here?" Ino whined.

"Trust me. Mio-chan can hear things from far away." Sakura told her with a serious face…

"Sa-sakura-cha-chan is ri-right. We shou-should lea-leave them a-alone." Hinata said…

"C'mon…we've eavesdropped enough…" And Tenten left not waiting for the others, knowing they'll follow suit…

"Awww! And we were just getting to the good part!"

* * *

Mio's face grew redder and it looked like she was having one heck of a fever…this was not one of the things she expected anyone like Itachi would ever do to anyone…to her. It was like his arms held on to her for dear life…it was tight, but enough so that she could breathe… "What the-" 

"Hanabishi, listen to me…" Itachi suddenly ordered.

"Ha-hai." Mio then became alert. Itachi was back to his old self. It must be something about the mission…

"The Scrolls will be left unguarded when the moon aligns with that tower…it is the sign of midnight…the guards will have an exchange for the end and the start of each other's shift…" Itachi stated…he would never embrace someone, anyone for anything…except if it was for the mission…and as he embraced the girl, he whispered more of his plans for the night…

When Itachi set Mio free, he held her by the shoulders… "I will meet you tonight. Expect _fireworks_, Mio-chan." And he left... when the leaves of the trees gave one silent swish from the wind…he was gone…

"Ok."

* * *

**You left me alone…**

**With your silence…**

**The Mayonaka Silence…**

**The Midnight Silence…**

* * *

Ruby was wiping the tables squeaky clean so that it wouldn't look disgusting, when a woman and a boy entered…Ruby didn't look up, but she did say. "Good evening. I will be with you shortly. Please have a seat…" 

"Yes, thank you I heard this place serves _great_ lattes…"

Ruby looked up in surprise. She knew that voice! She'd know it anywhere… "Onee-chan! What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my little sister anymore?" Tifa sat down and cupped her face down on her gloved palm and leaned on the table… "You're having a great business here… and you look beautiful as ever…"

Ruby blushed… "Don't be so modest, Onee-chan. You also have a great business…and you're much more beautiful than I am."

"Yeah. I guess you're right…" Tifa smiled…

"Onee-chan! Your modesty surprises me!" Ruby didn't actually expect that answer from her sister…

Tifa laughed… "Don't be so strung up… Oh and I have a surprise for you. I found him wandering around looking lonely…"

Ruby looked behind her sister and blushed when she found… "Ryuu-kun!"

"Hey…" a boy with light bluish-violet hair stood behind Ruby's sister, wearing a blue turtleneck and black pants…and in his hands he held a bouquet of 10 roses.

Ruby stepped out from behind the counter and hugged him…and he hugged her back…

"Ooooo…how sweet…too bad you forgot about me." Tifa teased and Ruby and Ryuu instantly broke away from each other and hugged… "They're blushing! They're blushing! Hahahaha!"

"Onee-chan!"

"ehem…speaking of older siblings…" Ruby and Tifa's attention shifted to Ryuu. "I would like the two of you to meet…"

A well-built man entered with air and grace…he had golden eyes and white hair…he wore blood red and he held a single red rose…his look was intensifying and his smile was warm…

"…my older brother."

"Good evening ladies…if I may introduce myself, my name is _Kurama_…"

* * *

Cloud walked in silence…he ambled under the full moon's shadow as he carried his fiancé in his arms…cold and…dead. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he observed her peaceful face. Her face was pale, but, still with its rosy color. Her hair blowing was in the wind. Her blood stained dress would always be a great reminder of his broken heart, and as his tears fell on her quiet face, it was if, she was crying herself…only, she cried…because she found her happiness…before she was gone… 

Her hand rested on the spot where she was stabbed…on her finger was the beautiful sapphire ring that was the symbol of their never fading love…Cloud cried more tears, blaming himself for her passing…he went to the river…and their laid her. Her body was cleansed with the sacred water…the water with the glow of the silver moon…he has not let her body go yet. Still in his arms was the peaceful Aerith…

Thanking him for her freedom…

Crying tears of joy…

For she found her true happiness…

Before she was gone…

"Goodbye, Aerith…"

Cloud let go of her body and she flowed with the water's grace…as her hand reached the river's surface…her sapphire ring dropped to the bottom…and made sounds of clearness and purity…

And as if Cloud was dreaming...he saw Aerith's body ascend to the heavens…in a stream like flow…with beautiful strings of life…and he swore, he could here…Aerith's voice…saying…

"_**It is not goodbye, Cloud…we will meet again…thank you for bringing me to the point of my fulfillment…"**_

And Cloud knew right then and there…he brought Aerith to the care of the…

…eternal…

…infinite…

…never ending…

…flow of the…

…Life Stream…

"**I love you, Cloud…"**

* * *

Rica and Sakura were enjoying a bowl of ramen when they heard an excited call from a certain blonde-haired shinobi… "GET YOUR APRON READY, MISTER! BECAUSE NUMBER ONE NINJA; UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE!" 

The girls' chopsticks stopped in mid-air and knew better than to stay close to the hungry shonen…if they stayed, they'd get caught in the 'ramen-belt'…and since they really knew _best_… "Mister! Check, PLEASE!"

"Good evening…" a timid voice made the girl's do a double-take. Naruto was already seated down andpreparing his chopsticks…_and _licking his lips.

"Luli-chan!"

"Hehe…leaving so soon?" Luli was blushing a little because of her attire and her…ehem…date.

"Sorry, Luli-chan! We still have to find Sakura-chan's date!" Rica grinned, pulling a chocolate bar from her purse…in big letters, written on the wrapper was the word "OKASHI" (**A/N:** Sweets)

"Rica-chan!" Sakura whined; blushing a much madder color than Luli's blush.

"Ooohh….who is it this time?" Luli teased. While Naruto started on his second bowl of ramen.

"Luli-chan!" Sakura was blushing….

"Oh. This time it's a guy called Peter. And I heard he's older than us!" Rica grinned…this gossip was too hard resist…a _new_ boyfriend for Sakura-chan!

"The one who could fly?" Luli grinned.

"That's the one!"

"Rica-chan!"

And the two girls laughed heartily while Sakura pouted and tried to steal the chocolate bar from Rica's hand for revenge…but failing miserably, she just sighed and looked at the sad full moon…

* * *

Sasuke waited… 

And waited…

Actually, he didn't really wait.

He just wanted to get the condition over with so that he could get home and sleep…he also wished for a dream…that wouldn't be a stupid, nightmare…

He stood there, by the post, quietly, he was growing very impatient. He waited for the pink-haired kunoichi for about an hour and a half, and she was nowhere to be found. He agreed to some condition, and made someone's dream and a nightmare for him, to come true…and where was that someone?

He crossed his arms as four veins started twitching as a sign of his impatience…and the fact that another girl spotted him again…and that means other girls will surely gather…

"_Oh great! The fifth time this night! Where is Sakura? Where was she? She was where?" _

He had his eyes closed, hoping that with him ignoring them, they would finally beat it. But…

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! May I please have your autograph?"

"Can you go out with me!"

"Wanna come with me and spend some time together!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!"

Another group of veins twitched on Sasuke's forehead and he was about to shout and start running away when a hand suddenly held his…he was about to push it away when the hand held on tighter…the next thing he knew, he was being pulled away from the fan girls…

When he looked at who pulled him, he saw pink hair, red kimono, rosy cheeks, and going on very fast…Sasuke didn't make a sound…and they suddenly stopped when the girls were already far away…Sasuke would have ran faster but he was still shocked from the sudden pull…

They stopped and the pink-haired person stared breathing deep breaths and turned around…her face was red, since she held Sasuke's hand and because she ran…Sasuke jerked his hand away from the girl's grip…as he looked up, he saw green eyes and ruby lips…her breathing caused her chest to rise and fall…

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

As onyx eyes and emerald eyes locked into each other's cages of deep thought, Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and Sakura turned into a color redder than blood…

"Sakura…"

"AND OUR NEXT TALENTED KUNOICHI WILL BE, MS. SAKURA HARUNO…MS. HARUNO, PLEASE COME UP ON STAGE!"

* * *

**A/N:** chapter 25 is on the way and Itachi's POV is ready for posting…but a little more adjustments just so that I don't give him too much OOCness… 

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

**YamiKitsuneKami**…

I LOVE YOU!

Thanks!

-mio


	25. Nada Sou Sou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…and presenting, Nada Sou Sou, which was sung beautifully by Natsukawa Rimi and its beautiful arrangement is because of the amazing work of BEGIN. Oh and let's not forget the one responsible for the amazing lyrics, Moriyama Ryouko. And, yeah…I don't own that either…

Thanks for waiting so long!

**Legend:**

"**Bold"**- inner sakura

_Parts of the song:_

_Italics_- the ryomanji lyrics of the song

**Bold-** the translation that I worked so hard on to fit it in the right lines….XD

(Enclosed in parenthesis)- Actions by the character…and if with (**A/N** :) that's my notes….

* * *

**25 Nada Sou Sou**

Sakura's eyes widened…it was finally her turn! But why only now? Why now! Of all the times she could have been called!

"MS. SAKURA HARUNO…WE ARE REQUESTING FOR YOUR PRESENCE HERE…" said the booming voice…

"**Grrrrrrrrr…….."** the Inner Sakura was already fuming and at anytime, she could be let loose…and when she gets loose, she'll be worse than the Kyuubi! **"My time with Sasuke-kun! Damn You!"**

"You better get there…" Sasuke was really trying hard not to show his smile…

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"C'mon Sakura…I wanna hear you sing…"

(A/N: oooooookkkkkk….)

Sakura instantly blushed at his out of character-ness…she thought that it was too good to be true, but she knew some things were also too bad to be true, but it happened to her anyway. So, what does she have to lose?

"Ha-hai…" Sakura bowed and ran off to the stage, where the 'just-right-on-cue-announcer' was….when she was already far away from the peaceful landscape, Sasuke started off behind her. Crossing his arms and putting on his face of poker, he strolled off, leaving his one minute of abnormal silence…

"AGAIN, WE NEED MS. SAKURA HARUNO-"

"I'm here!" Sakura climbed the small steps beside the stage, glaring holes at the announcer, she took the microphone. "Great timing, _Denki-san_….! Brace yourself, when I finish this song I swear-" The rest was spoken in a whisper only for the two to hear…

Denki wore a blue yukata and he had brown slightly messy hair, his skin was fair and his smiling eyes suddenly became of total shock…his hair seemed to tame and his skin turned paler than before. He gulped, when he caught a glimpse of Sakura's eyes…when he looked, he felt cold, dark…and like he had no future….brrrrrr….

"Good evening, everybody!" Sakura spoke into the mic…the crowd roared…Sakura Haruno wore a knee length kimono…and from where she was standing, which was very high, it seemed that where her kimono ended was a little bit higher…and some of her own fan boys were the ones who roared loudest for her…did I mention Lee even prepared a flag with Sakura's name on it? And also that he started waving it up high?

"Everybody…I'm a kunoichi, I will not only show my abilities as a ninja…also my abilities as a girl and a dreamer…This song is dedicated to someone….and I bet he knows who is!" And some of the crowd 'awwwwwwed' "My song is called…Nada Sou Sou"

The crowd became quiet at once…Sakura did a few hand seals, and then she took the microphone, and suddenly…rain started pouring down the crowd panicked…but they were also surprised that they did not come in contact with water…

_Furui arubamu mekuri arigato tte tsubuyaita_

**I whisper 'thank you' as I leaf through this old photograph album**

_Itsumo itsumo mune no naka_

**To one who always cheered me on **

_Hagemashite kureru hito yo_

**within my heart**

The rain stopped and then Sakura was enveloped by four pink gigantic petals…when the petals formed into a flower bud, concealing Sakura inside, it made a 'puff' sound and pink petals rained on the audience, which caused a lot of 'ooohhs' and 'aaahhhs'….

_Harewataru hi mo ame no hi mo_

**And should the memories of that smile I think of, come rain or shine, **

_Ukabu ano egao_

**Fade away into the distance**

_Omoide tooku asetemo_

**They return in the days **

_Omokage sagashite_

**I search for a glimpse of your face, **

_Yomigaeru hi wa nada sou sou_

**a stream of tears**

Sakura then appeared in the middle of the stage, she had her hands clasped together and tears flowing down her face. Then a sword was thrust through her by an invisible hand…the people were surprised, shocked at what they thought was a murder…but Sakura suddenly cried red tears…and her blood-stained hair flew with the direction of the wind…and as the wind blew, her hair fell and turned to feathers with shimmering colors of the rainbow…

_Ichiban-boshi ni inoru_

**Almost a habit now, **

_Sore ga watashi no kuse ni nari_

**I wish on the very first star,**

_Yuugure ni miageru sora_

**Looking within the evening sky**

_Kokoro ippai anata sagasu_

**For you with all my heart**

Sakura knelt down and wings sprouted from her back…her wings were stained with red as well…and her eyes were the color of the royal violet…but still the red tears kept falling, meeting with ground…the audience gasped at the scene…how disturbing…yet so beautiful at the same time…

_Kanashimi nimo yorokobi nimo_

**The memories of that smile, in sorrow or joy**

_Omou ano egao_

**And if you can see me**

_Anata no basho kara watashi ga_

**From where you are**

_Mietara kitto itsuka_

**I'll live on**

_Aeru to shinji ikite yuku_

**Believing that someday we'll meet again**

Sakura would never think of Sasuke leaving…but when she sang that stanza, she felt as if it wasn't far from possible…she cried even more and when the wind blew blood-stained feathers fell to the watchers…cherry blossom petals flew along with it…and when the hundreds of objects flew…she disappeared once more…

_Harewataru himo ame no hi mo_

**And should the memories of that smile I think of, come rain or shine, **

_Ukabu ano egao_

**Fade away into the distance**

_Omoide tooku asetemo_

**In loneliness**

_Samishikute koishikute_

**And in yearning**

_Kimi e no omoi_

**My feelings for you,**

_Nada sou sou_

**A stream of tears**

Sakura appeared and sang the last stanza…then another Sakura appeared…and another…another…and there were 4 Sakuras on the stage…each crying…each had a different look in their deep green eyes…One's eyes held the look of worry…one held the look of anger…one held the look of fright….and the last held the look of…blank…ness…

_Aitakute aitakute_

**If only we could meet, if only we could meet**

_Kimi e no omoi_

**My feelings for you,**

_Nada sou sou_

**A stream of tears**

And then the other Sakuras disappeared with soft 'puff'…Sakura still had her eyes closed…and still the tears traveling down her pink cheeks…why was I so quiet? She opened her eyes…all of them…all of the people there…just gawked, stared, and had their mouths hanging open…that was so breath-taking…they never knew being a ninja could be deadly…yet so striking…

The crowd roared…they finally waked up from the hypnosis…everyone cheered, everyone clapped, some had tears in the corner of their eyes…some actually had tears rolling like rolling stones on the edge of cliffs…especially Rock Lee…his tears fell like waterfalls…he waved the flag even faster and faster…until the flag became a big white blur…

Sasuke on the other hand just stood at the back awestruck…it was too beautiful, even for him. His eyes wide and his cheeks a slight color of carnation…who knew Sakura could produce such illusions…who knew Sakura could sing like a goddess…and who knew Sasuke would someday fall in love with the voice he once thought so annoying every time that voice bugged him every waking day…

And who knew…

Such a song…

Could break an Uchiha's icy barrier…

* * *

Sakura stepped down from stage and wiped the sweat from her forehead…she dusted off her yukata and made sure the small blackish-red spot wasn't noticeable…that spot by the way involves a punch on the nose and a certain announcer…

…hehe…

(**A/N**: sorry Denki-ni-san!)

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura saw Mio's older sister running towards her…she put on a smile and waved… "Good evening, Mikazuki-chan!"

"Sakura-chan! You were great!" Mikazuki took a deep breath… "And I mean it!"

"Really? I thought it was horrible!"

"Not at all!"

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled at the older girl…

Mikazuki's eyes flashed…then her bangs covered her eyes creating a shadow over her face… "Sakura-chan, can you come with me?"

"Mikazuki-chan, I'm really sorry but Sasuke-kun is probably waiting for me…"

"It will only be for a short time…"

"Anou…" Sakura nodded…Mikazuki held her wrist and pulled her into a beautiful garden full of flowers by the forest…they were alone…no else was there…

"Mikazuki-chan! They're beautiful!" Sakura sat on her feet and took a yellow daisy…she put it near her nose and seeped in the sweet scent…

Every flower seemed to glisten and shine in the moon's shine…Sakura heard a soft clingking sound but decided to brush it off as one of her mind's concoctions…

"Sakura-chan…" Mikazuki rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder…Sakura didn't look at first…she stood up and dropped the daisy…

"Mikazuki-chan…thank you for taking me here…" she turned around and saw Mikazuki wearing a forehead protector. Sakura's eyes grew wide… "Mikazuki-chan?" Mikazuki's forehead protector reflected the light from the moon that Sakura couldn't see what the symbol on it, was…

"No need to thank me…"

Mikazuki stepped closer to Sakura and Sakura's emerald eyes grew wider…not only of shock, but also of fright…she was about to scream…but Mikazuki held her shoulder tighter than before…

And Sakura was suddenly unconscious…

Mikazuki hit Sakura on the stomach…and she caught the pink-haired girl in her arms, making sure she felt a pulse…

"You are still very weak…"

a breeze blew…a leaf…drops down from the branch…it landed on the last cherry blossom and blocked it from view…the leaf…the cherry blossom…lifeless…and weak…they should know better than to challenge the "New Moon of the Rain"…

* * *

Where was sakura? Again, she was nowhere to be found….Sasuke looked by the stage…he looked by the close by girly shops…and he wishes to forget about that… (**A/N:** I'm gonna send him pictures of him in those shops later…hehe)

Sasuke couldn't believe it when he already did it…but he still couldn't accept the fact that he asked Rock Lee, YES! Lee, _the _Rock Lee where Sakura was…but he had no other choice…it was to find the kunoichi until the sun shone or find the kunoichi a little faster…but unfortunately for him, Lee didn't know where his beloved was too…

But Lee did give Sasuke a lead. Lee told the prodigy that Sakura was last seen coming down the steps of the stage…and when Sasuke thanked him…

Uh?

What? No I'm not lying…

Heh?

You caught me…hehehe…

Actually, Sasuke just 'Hned' and left…and after he left,he regretted the whole time he ever talked to the fuzzy-browed freak…because right then, Lee sang a song about the end of spring, summer, youth and summer love…

Damn it…

But Sasuke was thankful that Tenten suddenly came into the scene and hit the Gai-influenced teenager…though he didn't show it, Sasuke was getting seriously worried…he looked around and thought he saw a flash of pink…but when he looked again it was only a flag flying in the air…

When he looked again, he saw black curly hair…

Natademo…

He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder….the girl didn't flinch, nor did she wince…she just made a soft sound… "Hn."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? I was just standing here in peace when you suddenly came…" Mio scowled.

"Don't give me that tone…"

"You're not my mom!" Mio jerked her shoulder and Sasuke let her shoulder go…

"I'm nobody's mom…I'm nobody's parent…I'm nobody's…" Sasuke said…a few silent seconds and he was still there…

"If you're staying here just to here an apology, just go away. I have no plan on apologizing to you…" Mio said with the same tone as before…

"Why do you want me to leave so much?"

"Because I want to be alone, moron."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a vein twitching in annoyance… _"Moron?"_

"No, really. What are you doing here?" Sasuke tried top keep his cool and succeeded…

"I'm waiting…" Mio's tone softened a little.

"For what?"

"The moon…"

"And you're expecting the moon to, what? Dance the jig?" Sasuke smirked at what he said…

"Haha. Very funny…" Mio laughed to herself there…what an idiot…

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the moon to align with that tower…" Mio pointed to the full moon and then to the tower a few minutes away.

"That means midnight…what are you waiting for that you are willing to wait so long…" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets…

"Nothing…its just that midnight is when I will have to go _home_…" Mio replied her temper lowering…

The two brunettes just stared at the sky full of stars and the brightest full moon that has ever shone on Konoha…

"Midnight…"

"?"

"Isn't it nice?"

"Hn."

"You do know…"

"…"

"That it means…"

"…"

"Mayonaka…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the song…this song really means a lot to me…Our school year will be ending this month and 'Nada Sou Sou' is the song our class sang in the Japanese Culture Day…and in the play, we had the Best Play Performance award…I swear, I cried in my seat…its just that…the song and the play, is the bond we all needed…

I don't really mean to be sentimental, I just wanted to explain how that song really means to me…to us…

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!

-michi

**I'll live on**

**Believing that someday, we'll meet again…**


	26. Preparation Home

**A/N: **I love my reviewers! Thanks again for waiting so long!

**26 Preparation Home**

* * *

**The Much Awaited, Itachi's POV**

Midnight…

The moon right where I wanted it to be…straight up above…aligned with the tower…

10 degrees to the north…3 seconds…this stupid guard is a big waste of my time…

I jump down from the tree I have been observing on and a jerk of my hand, blood gushes out from the guard's neck…the blade in my hand drips blood to the floor and I could smell the scent of death in the air…and I'm sure that I heard a bird fly off of its perch…

It's surprising that the other guard, who was supposed to be here, _isn't _here yet…Konoha ninjas…getting lazy and sluggish…those buffoons…morons…idiots…numbskulls…

Just like how I was before…no I never was like _them_…but my 'baby brother' still is…shocking that he's still here…I would've thought he was a lot smarter than he looks…up to now, I wonder if I should have kept him alive…

But still the answer is that…I want someone to kill me…I want someone to punish me…and I decided that, the someone I want…was my own otouto…my own blood.

I opened the door, and I made such a loud crash…but still, no one came…Konoha ninjas are not worthy to be called ninjas…they are so slow…

I dropped the bloody blade to the ground and it made a sound that echoed through the four walls…I took out a kunai and I cut the strings before me…strings that could trigger traps…

Damn…could they make this a lot easier?

I walked to the center of the room where they kept the scrolls. I smashed the glass case and the glass shattered everywhere…

I was waiting for any other ninjas…my sword was the next one hungry for blood, my hand was itching to crush someone's neck…

My hands went for the scrolls but then some sort of force field blocked my way…I cocked an eyebrow, I wasn't scared…I wasn't frightened…it was just that I expected more than a force field and some sacred prayers written on red papers to be the shield.

I put a _small_ amount of chakra on the ends of my fingers and then after a few minutes of small amount of force, my hand went through the shield and I took the scroll…

Silence…

No alarms?

No shouts?

No yelling?

No warnings?

What the hell happened to Konoha?

This people have grown weaker with their peaceful ways!

No use changing them.

They'd end up dead anyway…

I step out of the cold stone room…I smelled the musty night air…the dark sky looked down on me with the same dullness as before…

It would be better if I had my imoto with me…then she'll say something crazy…

About friends…

About family…

About love…

She changed a great deal…

And she'd just end up dead…

I sighed…

I wish to here her scream…her scream always seem to ring through the air…and it's been a long time since I last heard a scream quite like it…the last time I heard that kind of scream was when I killed her mother…

Oh well…

I guess I'll just to get on with life without hearing that scream and Lien will be lucky enough to hear it last…

I sighed again…

I took a handful of firecrackers from my right pocket…

I stored chakra into my right hand…and with a small amount of energy, I threw the crackers into the air with a little rub of the crackers to each other to create friction to be converted to heat and they exploded…or rather, cracked…

(**A/N:** Sorry! I love my science class!)

"_**Mio-chan, expect fireworks!"**_

* * *

Mio's eyes widened…she was just staring at the tower, the moon now past it…and then after a few mere seconds, a beautiful display of fireworks shone above them…

Sasuke was pushed out of the way when the girl suddenly swept past him…Sasuke was about to call her back when he saw something glitter at the corner of the kunoichi's eye…

The Natademo was crying…

Sasuke looked back at the sky, like the rest of the crowd who finally noticed it…true, it was beautiful…but he suspected there was something more to those tears than tears of joy…

He suspected the tears meant sadness…

She was leaving, and Sasuke bet that her leaving was more than going away to another country…

* * *

Mio ran…

She needed to find Mikazuki and fast. The older ansatsusha could be anywhere with her _friend_… Friend that is a guy…not boyfriend….a friend that is a guy…yup…got that right…

Mio ran through streets when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alley…Mio tensed up and got ready to fight, when she heard her onee-chan's voice…

"What are you still doing here? Get dressed!"

Mio smirked and untied her obi…She got her yukata off and under the clothing, she had her black shirt and pants…weapons at the ready…Mikazuki handed Mio her cloak and her bow and arrows.

"Show time…" Mio whispered and got ready to jump up to the wall, but a hand stopped her…Mio looked down and saw Mikazuki holding up her forehead protector…her forehead protector from _home_…

Mio took it in silence and untied the forehead protector currently on her forehead…she let it fall worthlessly to the ground and tied the one from Akatsuki to her head…

"Now…It's definitely show time…" Mikazuki murmured and went first…she had something or rather someone in her arms, but Mio didn't see because of the dull lighting…

She guessed that she'd have to find out later…

* * *

Naruto wandered aimlessly around the festival trying to find something to play…Ichiraku closed and Luli said she'd head home for the night…indeed it was getting late, but the festival still kept on going…

He spotted Tsunade getting drunk in one of the stalls and Shizune right there trying to stop her…But then, an ANBU came and whispered something to the drunk Godaime…

Naruto noticed that the Hokage suddenly tensed up and she stood up all too fast… "What! Get ANBUs and Jounins searching the perimeter! We had those scrolls stolen once before by a genin and I am never gonna allow it to be stolen again! Especially if the robber is an outsider!"

The ANBU disappeared after he bowed and Shizune was already trying to calm the Hokage down

Tsunade was red in the face because she was drunk and when she heard the news it was like she didn't even drink a drop…Naruto instantly came to the Godaime's side and said "What do you mean ba-chan!"

Tsunade, being drunk and too worried about the faulty security of Konoha, let the 'ba-chan' pass… "It's none of your business, Naruto…"

"Yes, it is one of my businesses! If it's about my friends, if it's about my family, if it's about Konoha, it is my business! I'm a chuunin of this country am I not?" Naruto ranted.

Tsunade stared in amazement at the boy…he was so committed and devoted to Konoha…he would be one good Hokage someday…

"Ne, ba-chan!"

…or not….

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched… "NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU-"

Then a whistle suddenly filled the air taking the crowd away from their festivities and the three worried ninjas in the bar out of their current topic….

Standing on top of a huge tree stood two people in black…their gender wasn't determined…but one thing was for sure…only one known girl in Konoha had pink hair and she was currently unconscious in one of the black clad outsider's arms….

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Yes, Naruto-_kun_, it is your dear cherry blossom…" A voice so familiar could be heard by the village people…

Tenten, Ino and Hinata gasped….

Aerith, Ruby, Kite, Rica and Sakura all stood there staring at the strangers…

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Asuma stood at a ready…Kakashi, for once, had his lazy off his book, Gai just had his eyes blank…what happened to youthful goodness? Kurenai's jaw dropped and Asuma dropped his cigarette…

"What the-"

Even Tsunade knew the voice…

The owner of the voice raised her head...and her face was fully revealed…

Silver eyes…brown hair…forehead protector with a slash…girl in her arms…

And right beside her was a girl with green eyes…curly hair….and a forehead protector with a symbol of the mist….and with a slash across it…

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter…I really didn't have some time…but it's the summer time here already!

And there'll be a lot more time!

Yay!

Anyway I'm kinda sad….i'm really gonna miss my last class…because you know here in the Philippine, not like in the west, we spend most of our time with our homeroom classmates…

And there…we made a really close bond…

And we're not gonna have the same class next year…

Awwww…

So watch out for my next update….

-michi

**Preview: Chapter 27 Spring Rain**

"**Mio, it's still too early to celebrate…"**

"**I know…the fun is just getting started…"**


	27. Wind, Fire, Water and Earth

**27 Wind, Fire, Water and Earth**

**Michi29 Mail:** sorry if it's taking me too long to update, I guess I got caught up in my other stories…I think I lost my inspiration for this story…because I just lost someone who was the 'co-thinker' in the plot of this story…

Yeah, I cried. I don't cry that much but I cried. I cry even more now that I'm not really close with my new classmates (the classmates I have in my homeroom will be my classmates for the rest of the day, the month, the year). My other closer friends from my former section are not in the same class as me…bummer.

Oh and I don't know if anyone noticed, but n the last chapter, I still typed in Aerith as one of the shocked people when she was already DEAD! Sorry for the mistake! Like I typed, I seldom proof read! And I retyped Asuma there too. But why the hell didn't my MS Word warn me with the red underline!

**LIES:** I own naruto and neji and Itachi and Sasuke and sakura…and Totoro:D

**Post Script:** Sorry for making you guys wait! And with that stupid preview on the last chapter! And I just noticed, in one season in some anime, there would usually be 26 episodes! Hehe!

On with the chapter!

* * *

All stared in shock

How could intruders easily get inside of Konoha?

Tsunade was frustrated. She promised to protect Konoha as the Hokage the here are two intruders and maybe even more somewhere with the scrolls! Damn it!

"Naruto-kun?" Mikazuki smiled "Don't you want her back?"

"give us the girl Natademo!" Tsunade shouted, making sure she wouldn't sound to offensive, in fear that the girl may just kill her with a weapon, or even with her bare hands. "She is of no use to you!"

"Good point, Tsunade. Shall we dispose of her?"

* * *

Sasuke's left eye twitched and his mouth curved down to the biggest frown he ever made. Many veins began popping out of somewhere on his temples, forehead and clenched fists…and in his clenched fists, was a square, white envelope starting to gain wrinkles. On the front was written, "For: Sasuke-baka"

He opened the envelope, and inside were the perfect blackmail objects for our survivor.

Pictures!

Lot of it!

One of him in Victoria's Secret.

One in Avon.

One in Maybeline.

One in HerKonoha.

One in Konoha Girl.

One in Girl's Wear.

One in JCPenny. GIRL'S SECTION!

One in Gucci.

And one in Lacoste.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and was about to explode like a volcano when he noticed he missed one picture. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to see it. But he caught a glimpse of something pink.

He was about to take it from the back of the bunch and look at it but the loose grip he had on the pictures due to disbelief, caused him to drop it and let the air take it up to the high skies.

**WIND**

"Hey!"

Sasuke chased after it and when it stopped he sighed and thought about how he made a fool of himself. He regretted ever looking into his pocket and miraculously finding an envelope with his name on it.

He took a good look at it and then his eyes widened.

There he was with a small smile on his face. And there was Sakura half smiling and half laughing resting on him in piggyback.

He cursed.

He clenched his fist a lot harder and remembered the envelope in his hand when the piece of paper made the sound. He opened it out again to see if it contained anything more, like a note.

He opened the flap and cursed a lot louder a curse that should never reach the lights of a teen rated fic. Because on the inside of the flap, there was a simple sentence written in a hurried scribble…

_**I have copies**_

Sasuke look up to the sky and sighed. There was nothing he could do. He did not know who he should hurt for this. He did not know the author was the one with the film and the camera. He did not know that the author is playing with him and now foxy-grinning. (Giggles)

"NO! Sakura-chan!" A voice shouted.

"_Naruto, you dobe"

* * *

_

_**Damn you.**_

_**Where the hell is that maniac?**_

She tapped her foot.

_**Where are you, moron!**_

The ansatsusha was growing very impatient with her partner. The mission could have been completed hours ago! But the 'superior' of the two was off somewhere probably having more fun!

_**Mother, Dammit! Sephiroth what is taking you so long?**_

Lien was getting very edgy in the inside but in the outside, she could have passed off as a darkly dressed marionette with extra weapons and special features like real human hair and especially painted eyes.

A rustle of leaves.

"Finally! Where have you been!" Lien shouted, flapping her arms up and down.

"Don't get irritated, Lien. I just found a training-dummy." The man in black said with his deep voice, shaking his head to make his silver hair move about as his head did, his green eyes shown in the dark with the help of the moon. His sword, out of its sheath, was gleaming and bloody. It just made a fresh kill.

"Again? What now? Another shinobi? An Anbu? An old man?" Lien counted on her fingers the possible victims.

"A woman in prayer." Sephiroth held no emotions on his face. But his eyes revealed his true emotion of thrill and excitement. When he starts…it's hard for him to stop.

"Damn you."

"Do what you want." Sephiroth snorted at Lien's reaction "'Mother' and I will meet someday. And we will be together once again"

"Why do you even want to find her?"

"She has something I need to get stronger and help me satisfy my hunger for vengeance."

"You are complicated"

* * *

A kunai flew

Mio dodged it but she couldn't dodge the other one that came unexpectedly. She winced in her stupidity. She shouldn't have let her guard down. The kunai that she dodged ripped the left shoulder part of her cloak. And the other kunai that she didn't dodge tore her skin that it looked like blood was gushing out from the Hanabishi symbol.

_**Dammit**_

"Mio!"

She looked at the sources of the kunais. The first one came from the right and the second came from the left. She looked at the right and found the Hyuuga with his byakugan on…and on the left she found the younger Uchiha, his eyes blazing crimson and his eyebrows stitched into a deep glare of pure hatred and despise.

"HANABISHI!" Mio could see Sasuke mouth the word with pure disgust.

"Sasuke-teme! Neji!" Naruto didn't know if he should tell his friends to stop or thank them. Now he was getting confused.

"You knew who I was all along." Mio said. "Lies. What all of you have told me then, were lies!"

Sasuke stared back. "Lies. That's what you've been telling the whole village. Lying to us behind our backs. Lying in front of us. Lying in our thoughts. But only few of knew who you were. But we didn't get you killed."

"You couldn't kill me! Only one person can kill me!" Mio shouted in outrage. Mikazuki held Sakura even tighter now that Sasuke and Neji were here, anything could be possible. But even then, Mikazuki looked at Mio with true concern that Mio would be the only one to know. To everyone else, she was just staring into space.

"How do I know you're telling the truth!"

"Because it is a fact! Only UCHIHA ITACHI would be able to kill me!" Mio shouted. Her rage caused anything aflame in the square to rise up into the sky. And since most of the source of the flame was the food stalls…

"KYAAAAA! EVERYTHING IS BURNING! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

**FIRE**

Mikazuki's eyes widened at the sudden chaos. This was plan was getting longer and Sakura could wake up any minute. They have to take her to the headquarters and lure the Kyuubi! "Mio! That's enough! Let's go!"

Everyone was running around, trying to escape. Everyone bumped into anything and anyone. Everything was out of control!

Mio just stared.

Fire

Flames

Flames burning their homes

Flames burning her home

Flames burning their bodies

Flames burning her parents….

Flames

Fire

FLASH!

"-o! We have to go!" Mikazuki now had Sakura hanging from her shoulder and a hand supporting the body and another hand shaking Mio out of her daze.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Mio and Mikazuki dove down and disappeared.

"NO! Somebody! Anbu! Team 7, 8, 9, 10! Follow those bastards!" Tsunade shouted out orders in the middle of healing some people who were injured and helping some people who were trapped or immobile.

"HAI!"

And the search began.

* * *

Hours later, Mikazuki and Mio were already several miles away from the square and a few feet away from the border line.

Mikazuki felt something drop on her head. She looked up above her and raindrops fell on her cheeks. It's gonna rain? "Mio…"

"What?"

"We can't celebrate just yet." Mikazuki said sternly. She was afraid, if it would rain, it would slow them down and there would be a greater possibility that Sakura might wake.

"I know. I know." Mio brushed it off. "The party's just getting started."

**WATER**

The raindrops increased in number and it fell faster in little drops.

"Don't you just love it when it rains?" Mio leaped past a tree with a few animals under it.

"What do you mean?" Mikazuki raised one eyebrow.

"I mean, don't you feel happy when you see raindrops falling? Aren't you happy when you hear it dropping on the roof? On the Tree? On the window?" Mio was getting impatient. She wanted Mikazuki to understand.

"I'm happy because I'm all about that stuff when it rains. But I'm happier to see people sad because of the rain." Mikazuki grinned imagining the people running for cover.

"You're so evil."

"I know."

"I just want people to relate to how I'm feeling the same way I could relate to anything they tell me about. I just want people to be sensitive to me." Mio said sadly. "But that's in the past when I still wanted friends."

Mikazuki frowned. She doubted Mio's words of the past. She wondered if Mio confused the present for the past. She saw Mio often sad when she was left alone, unlike before when she felt relieved to be to herself. Mikazuki also noticed that when someone was alone, Mio would instantly approach them to see if they were ok.

Mio was different.

And all that was needed to change her was her memory and the exposure to different kind of people.

"Go on, Mikazuki-chan!" Mio shouted. "She could wake up anytime now and we don't want trouble when we haven't gotten to HQ yet! She might see the location of our home, so, go!"

Mikazuki nodded. She accelerated, but she made sure before she was gone of Mio's hearing range, she shouted, "I'll be waiting with Kyofu-san!"

"Yeah! Get me some of Kaze-kun's chocolate!"

"Only if he'll give me some!" Mikazuki stuck her tongue out and grinned. Mio grinned back and Mikazuki disappeared.

"Now to get things finished."

And the last of the Harusame **(1)** ended that night.

* * *

Mio was getting tired. Her endurance wasn't exactly the best in her qualifications. She stopped on a branch. She thought of a great idea.

**EARTH**

She concentrated chakra to her feet and the branch bent like it wasn't supposed to. Mio got ready for the launching.

CRRRRUUEEK!

3

2

1

PLEUNG!

Mio flew to the sky when the branch got back to its original position. Mio sprang up like she was released by a giant rubber band.

She felt like a bird flying up in the sky. Then she felt stupid.

HOW THE HELL WAS SHE GONNA LAND!

"AAAAAAH!"

She waited for the impact of the ground on her when she fluttered through the leaves of the large trees.

Then she felt something soft.

BOING!

Something furry

BOING!

Something bouncy.

BOING! BOING! Boing!

And something warm. Mio tried to push herself up from the large soft, furry, bouncy and warm creature.

"TOTORO!"

yes, mio knew him. When she was a child, she was told of the story of a giant mouse-like creature protecting the forest. This creature appeared only at night and to little children. And one night, guess what. She saw him. He gave her a grin back when she was eight.

Right now, Mio didn't know what Totoro would give her. A scolding? A frown?

Then Mio giggled. She was still a child! A little kid! She could still see Totoro! And he was as cute as ever!

Totoro yawned. Then he made a sound as if he was saying, "MI-O"

"Hi there, big guy." Mio smiled "Long time no see. New forest, huh."

Totoro only yawned.

"Ok then. I better be going. I need to kill someone right now."

Totoro's eyes widened as if he understood.

"Don't worry, Totoro. This will be last time I'll be doing it. Now, go back to sleep!" Mio smiled to Totoro and got off him. Totoro smiled and did as he was suggested to do.

"_I'm sorry Totoro."

* * *

_

Well, to be continued…

**Michi29 Mail:** I'm really sorry for the long wait! Hope that was long enough to satisfy your needs!

And I would like to thank all those people without an account for cheering me on when I lost inspiration! It really was a big help for me. It was really unexpected that someone would spend time making a review to make me update. Thanks!

**Post Script:** I'm really sorry to all of you…I don't know when I will be able to update! Wah! Did I mention this chapter took me 2 months to make!

Yes I know!

It's just infinite homework. God help me!

Oh and if you review, I might update a little faster! Yay! You see what reviews can do? And if I could just mention this. Anyone who reads this story may review! Yes! Even those without account! I mean, I get so many hits! Why so few reviews! Why? Why?

Oh well.

Ja Ne!

**EXTRA:** Please review! And please visit my profile!


	28. The Last of The Killings Part 1

**Asylem29 Mail:** Sorry if it was too confusing!

What I meant by Harusame was, **_Spring Rain_**. It was just something I learned from the great SAKISA KANMURI. Wehehehe! You know who you are! Wehehehe!

**LIES:** I own FFVII and naruto. Did I mention that I am the desperate angel, forsaken by other angels so much like myself? I love Lucifer. Bwahahaha….these are the TRUTH.

(Please take note of the category)

**Post Script:** Thanks for all reviews and or criticism!

On with the chapter!

* * *

**28 The Last of the Killings: Part 1**

Mio panted and walked slowly. She stopped. She heard somebody behind her. No. She didn't hear somebody. She heard something. She heard a sword ready for the kill!

She jumped high and right under her, she could see the smooth curve of the katana. It was in slow motion that she saw the blood-hungry grin that the offender kept. Her blood-lusty eyes were in full blossom.

"HEY!"

"Stay still little girl. This is gonna be quick and easy." Lien said "though I won't promise that this will lack any pain" they ansatsusha stood straight, her sword-wielding hand still tense and at a ready.

"Lien." A voice called and there, Mio's attention shifted. Her eyes widened when she saw how luminous his green eyes were. They were like the 'glow-in-the-dark' stickers she had on the ceiling on her room.

"Sephiroth." Lien called back. Her hand relaxed and her shoulders dropped. Her eyes drooped and her yawn was loud. "I might just get some sleep. You wouldn't mind doing all the killing, now would you?"

"Not at all." Sephiroth removed his sword from his sheath. He licked the curved end still dripping with blood.

Mio knew the scent. She became familiar with it because she often came about the Leafy Guild Café with a disaster going on about Aerith's sharp encounter with the cutting knife…every single day. Who said that cutting lemon squeezes for the juices and smoothies was not dangerous?

"Aerith."

"You know the girl?" Sephiroth said. "You know her blood? You could smell it from way over there?"

"I can smell chocolate miles away if I wanted to." Mio replied. "And the girl you killed was just an acquaintance."

"How enchanting…" Lien said with a sarcastic sing-song voice… "Now, back to the killing climax!"

"You took the words out of my _mind_." Sephiroth charged his sword at his side ready for slice!

"Ewwwww! Sephiroth! God Dammit!" Lien smacked her forehead in disbelief. "How lame could you get?!!! It's **'took the words out of my mouth'**! **_MOUTH!!!_**"

"I was only thinking it and I had no plans of saying it. Therefore, you didn't take it from my mouth." Sephiroth said merely making a scratch on the confused little girl's cheek.

"Just get it over with!"

* * *

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn…

Damn!

"Sasuke!"

The raven-haired avenger stopped in mid-jump. He landed on the next branch and then faced the caller.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't go too fast!" Kakashi stopped beside Sasuke and then right after a few seconds, Naruto appeared on the other side of the Uchiha and panted. He was mysteriously quiet...

"Naruto?" Kakashi gazed at his blonde student.

"I'll get her back! I promised baa-chan! I told her I would get her back! I told Sakura-chan I would protect her! I told Sakura-chan! I told Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto suddenly disappeared!

"Naruto!"

Sasuke leaped right after Naruto and they were both gone.

"Sasuke!!!"

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn…

Damn!

* * *

"GAH!!!" Mio squealed. "This is my favorite shirt!" she stopped "Correction. This _was_ my favorite shirt"

**Status:**

**Location:** Destroyed-once flourishing (once, like this past 5 minutes) forest. Trees, burnt to ashes. Leaves, turned to dust.

**Living Beings: **2 human beings. A small clump of weed.

**Injured: **1 human. 1 forest.

**Dead: **approximately 72 trees. 2 humans.

"Now, you couldn't even kill a couple of mediocre assassins, alone." A voice scoffed

"Well it's not like I asked for your help, _Itachi_" the girl sneered "I just needed a little more time, you know? I was just playing with them, when you suddenly performed a full blown fire attack!"

"You were taking too long." He said, his voice remaining calm "you became boring"

"There were 2 of them!"

"And I killed them in a matter of seconds, didn't I?"

"Don't go grinning behind that collar, mister! This is not funny!" Mio stomped over to where the Uchiha was and she looked up to him, not in respect, just so that she could glare at him eye-to-eye.

"Yes, and you are not weak" sarcasm dripping from the last of Itachi's words.

"Yahhhh!!!!"

Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a bunshin of the girl of the mist attacked him from behind and unfortunately missed.

"Come back here you little weasel!" Mio shouted in unison with her bunshin.

Mio reached for her arrows. _"Damn. The last of them burned down with the rest of the forest!"_

She dropped the arrow bag and her bow in an instant knowing that it won't be much use and would only slow her down much more.

"KA-SHUCK!"

"GAH!"

2 kunais were thrown. one landed and buried itself into the soil…one buried itself in flesh and blood.

The kunoichi cried in pain on bended knees. She felt her blood gushing out her body. She knew she wasn't a pretty sight.

"YOU!" a younger voice called "You're not going anywhere!"

"I've no time to play with you, _little boy_!" Mio scowled at the disturbance. This Uchiha was actually a much bigger pain than his older brother.

"Where's Sakura!?!" Anger…Sasuke was angry?

"I don't have time for this!" Mio did a few hand signs…and she was gone

"Oh Dammit!!!!"

* * *

"Little Girl! Little Girl!" Mikazuki shook the hostage awake.

"ugggnnnnnhhh…" the pastel-haired kunoichi moaned, her head throbbing in pain.

"Are you sure the Kyuubi would be after her?" a man's voice said

"Positive." Mikazuki confirmed "Kyofu-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen to Mio?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, but her sight was still fuzzy…once her eyes got used to the lighting, she could see as clear as day…

Mikazuki's face…worried.

A blonde man's face…emotionless.

"She's gonna have to die."

* * *

I look up to the sky…

I see a face

Your face

Emotionless

Like every other face I've met

Your face was the only thing that wasn't so much like a mask

A mask wears a frown

A mask wears a smile

The only thing that can put on a smile and keep it…

Is a mask

But even then it's still fake

Your face was the truest one in the crowd

Emotionless

But true

Because you, yourself, are emotionless

Your heart was frozen and hid

Heartless….

* * *

**A/N:** I finally decided to update before the New Year…or my birthday!

Hope you're delighted that I updated…I kind of proposed a 'Story Explosion' on Sanzo's (Saiyuki) birthday. But I went past the deadline since we had a number of typhoons hitting our place, and it caused often blackouts. Yes, it sucked.

And school never did get canceled…

Hope you considered to read this and review! I'm going to do my best next chap!

Bye, and thanks!

me


End file.
